Tear Down The Stars
by breathinginrainbows
Summary: Ashley's parents hire Spencer as a nanny for her younger siblings. Spencer isn't Ashley's biggest fan but things start to develop. Ashley tries to change for Spencer so that they can be together but things don't run so smoothly R&R PLEASE X
1. Only Love

Hey people I hope you enjoy my little story. Please review, add etc as I thrive on encouragement x

Tear Down The Stars- Chapter 1

The only remotely entertaining thing at 7am in my house is hearing the twins drive Julia insane. Julia is my Dad's 3rd and youngest wife to date at only 28, she is actually closer to my age than my Dad's. They met when he was on tour and then a few months later she was moved in and was also pregnant...with twins. Anyway that was like 4 years ago and despite her lacking many qualities Julia has become part of my life and my Dad actually seems to adore her, then again I thought the same when he was married to my own Mother (wife 1) and to Kyla's Mom who was wife number 2. Talking of my Mom she is pretty awesome and super talented which means that she is only in L.A a few days a month which means I have to live my Dad, his child wife and the twins while my Mom is off photographing the world. My half sister Kyla doesn't live us as her Mom is actually around so she lives there and I live here. I suppose the term 'living' here is a slight over statement as I am gone whenever I can be whether that means crashing at friends or random people's houses. Let's just say over the past year or so my behaviour and attitude isn't exactly on the top my Dad and Julia's favourite things lists. I don't get why they are freaking out to be fair, I'm just a little bit lax on the whole meeting curfew thing, I do like a bit of a drink every now and again...I suppose I could do better at school and I could maybe not bring so many random girls' home. I know that I'm not daughter of the year but my behaviour has been very much learnt by watching my Dad the rockstar. I guess fucking everything up is in the jeans which is why I won't get to attached to the twins or Julia because sooner or later Raife will fuck up and I will have to watch somebody else leave my life and that just isn't something I can be bothered with.

I finally get down to the kitchen after checking my reflection one last time in the hall mirror and I have to admit that I look pretty good today...who am I kidding I look good every day. My internal musings are interrupted by little hands reaching up towards me. I look down and I'm met by chocolate brown eyes similar to my own and my icy heart melts ever so slightly.

"Hey Taylor you got much in the diary today?" I ask my little brother as I pick him up. He pretends to think and just smiles at me.

"Got play school and new Nanny" Taylor finally tells me not looking too impressed. These kids are very selective about who looks after them which must be something they get from their Mother, high maintenance doesn't even begin to describe that woman.

"Have you met her?" I ask because last time Julia didn't even bother introducing them to the chick last time and didn't end well. As cute as they are they can be monsters when they choose to.

"Yep" A mini brunette butts in. I look over the counter and see Darcy looking up at me. She has my Dad's eyes, they are this incredible shade of blue but the girl has my attitude. I lean down and give her a kiss which she accepts quite happily but when she thinks I'm not looking she wipes her cheek.

"And?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"She has really shiney hair and eyes like Darcy's" Taylor explains to me with a cute little love struck expression across his face.

"You going to be nice to this one?" I ask him and they both giggle in unison.

"We always nice Ashwee the last one was mean and didn't like playing in the pool" Darcy explains to me with a very serious expression. These two love the water and they are complete naturals when it comes to swimming which is amazing considering they are barely 4 years old. They always beg me to go in the water with them and sometimes I do but recently I just haven't had the time so I really hope this new chick will give in to their sweet pleading. I always mean to spend more time with them but my life gets in the way. You could call me selfish or whatever but I have things to do and it's as simple as that.

"Oh Ashley you're up in time for school?" Julia states as she walks into the kitchen. She is already dressed for work in her perfect pant suit and killer heals. Despite her age and my personal opinion on her intelligence she is actually a successful lawyer which amazes me beyond belief. She took the first 3 years of the twins life off from work but she has decided that they are old enough to go to play school full time now which is why they have the nanny. She asked me to do it but as I said earlier I have too much to do.

"First day and all that crap" I mumbled back as I pour myself a coffee not realising how much I needed it until I tasted it.

"Senior year is important you should try harder this year" Julia points out and I know she is just being friendly but I don't like people getting involved in my life so I just scoff at her in true Ashley Davies style.

"Well the new Nanny will be here with the twins when you get back from school so be nice and please don't try and sleep with her" She says the last bit in hushed tones she the twins don't hear, they ask far too many questions and neither of us have the energy to explain.

"I'll be on my best behaviour" I lie.

"Like you were with the maid?" Julia points out. Damn her lawyer skills and elephant like memory. It was not my fault, the maid was flirty and hot. Who has hot maids anyway? I didn't even know that they existed.

"This girl goes to King you might know her" Julia continues as if I actually care.

"What's her name?" I ask out of semi-politeness.

"Spencer something" Julia replies clearly her elephant memory has let her down this time.

"That's a boys name" I simply reply making the twins giggle as they eat their perfectly prepared fruit. My parents didn't have the time to cut up pineapple or apple for my breakfast even when they were around. Kyla's Mom aka wife number 2 tried to encourage me to eat breakfast for a while until she eventually gave up.

"She's too pretty to be a boy" Taylor whispers to Darcy who just gives him this look as if to say 'behave'.

"Taylor you are far too young to be breaking hearts yet. Right little ones I have to go terrorise my school and I suggest you two do the same thing. Raise hell kids" I always say the same thing to them and Julia always gives me a look like she wants to kill me but deep down she knows that even the twins at their young age know not to listen to a word I say which is why she doesn't say anything.

I exited the house and locate my car in the drive. It has been cleaned and detailed within an inch of it's life. This was an 18th birthday present from my Dad during the summer and I love it. It is a light blue vintage thunderbird and I genuinely have feelings for this car. I start up the engine and head off to my playground.

**Ok people what do we think? I'll probably post a few more chapters today so review and let me know whether I should carry on.**

**xoxo**


	2. Heartbeats

Tear Down The Stars- Chapter 2

I am currently sat in study hall which is possible the period I hate the most. I mean all you do is sit there and pretend to do work when all you really want to do is talk to your friends. Normally I would simply skip but Kyla has been on this whole 'keep Ashley at school' kick and she is currently in hyper drive. I literally begged her to let me skip and go to the beach or something but she gave me this angry look that I know not to challenge. In all honesty my sister scares me sometimes and I am not scared of much. Even Aiden is scared of her which is ridiculous considering he is like 6 foot something and built like a wrestler but one look of death from Kyla has him cowering in the corner like a scared child.

So as I was saying I'm sat here in study hall waiting for that bell to ring so I can go to lunch and escape this hell hole for a whole 60 minutes. We always go off campus for lunch because the cafeteria food will actually kill you or at least that's what I've heard. I scribble a note to Kyla asking where we were going from lunch and she simple shrugs at me. She has her head buried in a book and is clearly trying to ignore me which I now see as a challenge so I start nudging her and when she doesn't respond I simply get bored and go back to doodling in my note book. I love drawing and I love writing music but not many people know that and I like to keep it that way. It's not that I don't like showing off because I really do but my art is for me and me only so I keep it all in this note book until it gets filled up and then I start again, I have a whole box hidden in my closet full of these note books and nobody will ever see them unless maybe I die suddenly and then they will probably be put into some sort of museum of awesomeness.

Yay the bell!I am up and out of the classroom faster than anybody else. My teacher always tell me that I should use that energy and pace for something useful like sports at which point I inform them that I have no interest in getting hot and sweaty unless it's for the obvious and then I normally get detention for being crude. I think people need to lighten up personally, we all do it, well at least most people do.

"Ashley I won't ask you again" Kyla snaps at me as she stands next to me. I drift off quite easily and it really bugs her but sometimes I find my own internal musings far more interesting than what anybody else has to say to be honest.

"What?" I ask trying not to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Oh erm wherever I'm easy" I reply absently mindedly.

"We all know that" Aiden chimes in as he joins us. Aiden is more than likely jealous that I have slept with way more girls then he can ever dream of. Add in the fact that he is now dating my sister he is pretty much stuck with her otherwise I will kill him.

"Can we just get out of here?" I demand as we all climb into Aiden's oversized truck, pretty sure he must be over compensating for something. I giggle at my own childishness earning a look from Kyla.

"Hey do you guys know somebody called Spencer?" I ask thinking that I may be able to find out who this chick is and make sure that she isn't some crazy nanny like that one off One Tree Hill plus I need to find out if she likes to swim.

"Girl or Guy Spencer?" Aiden replies as he eyes me suspiciously from the drivers seat.

"Erm girl"

"Yep she's Glen's sister" Aiden explains looking proud of himself for being remotely helpful. I sort of know Glen, he plays basketball with Aiden and he dates Madison Duarte who is a semi-friend. I try and think of Glen but I cannot recall a time that I have seen a sister around him or maybe I really don't pay attention.

"Any other info?" I continue my line of questioning because being Glen's sister doesn't make her a good nanny.

"She's pretty quiet, a bit geeky from what I remember. I have never really spoken to her"

"Is she in our year?"

"Yep her and Glen are twins I think. Guess there were only enough popular genes for one of them" Aiden jokes. I consider this and I'd probably agree. You see there is a very clear pecking order at King High and I am at the top of it. You would think being an openly gay student surrounded by trust fund babies that I would be bullied or whatever but I'm not. Nobody has ever said a bad words towards me and they wouldn't dare. I have never had the intention of being this scary bad ass but that's the brush I was tarred with and now I wear that label with pride. I love that I can make freshman students jump just by looking at them and that at any given time I can make anybody give me their seat. I have a lot of power players from school in my friendship group and I like to keep like that. Even though most of my 'friends' bore the hell out of me I ignore it because they are my people, they come from a similar background and they all have the same disposable income that I have which means that play time is always fun. If I want some intelligence in my life I hook up with a college chick for a while until I get bored again. I make my life interesting with my antics and I would never change for sake of having friends that actually give a damn.

We pull up to our favourite diner and I hear my stomach rumble slightly. I am rarely hungry but when I am I eat like a demon and I have every intention of devouring the biggest burger on the menu like a caveman or woman, whatever I'm not feminist.

After I devoured the burger as promised we headed back to school and I battled through my last few periods without taking in much information. I paid some attention in Spanish because the new teacher is pretty hot and young which is a bonus. I wonder whether I could have some sort of illicit affair with her just to make senior year go a bit quicker. I mean it's been done before plus I'm actually 18 so no laws would be broken, maybe a few moral lines will be crossed but I'm thinking the sex would be worth it. I spent most of Spanish class considering my options while staring at this chicks ass in unison with most of the boys in the class.

I am finally home and I couldn't be happier. All I want is to grab a cold drink and lie in the sun, what's the point in living in L.A if I don't take full advantage of the sun. As I enter the house I hear the twins giggling and once again I feel my heart melt ever so slightly at the sound. My curiosity gets the best of me so I follow the noise into the garden and I can't help but be happy for the twins. They finally have a nanny that has taken them in the pool. They look so happy that I don't even register who they are in there with. Who ever it is is taking it in turns to throw each twin in the air and letting them land in the blue liquid in fits of giggles and smiles.

"Ashwee you're home!" Taylor practically screams as he scrambles to get to the edge of the pool near my feet. As I watch him swim the girl in the water turns around and I swear to god it was like some crappy movie. The sun was shining just on her, I swear and she sort of turned around in slow motion. If finally saw the blue eyes that Taylor had talked about that morning and the beautiful blonde hair. She was smiling at me and saying something but it didn't register at all until Taylor splashed me with water.

"Ash this is Spencer, she our new nanny and she likes water" He whispers the last part as if it was the worlds biggest secret. I watch as Spencer pulls herself from the pool and I can't help but stare like a giant pervert because this girl has an incredible body which looks even more incredible with all the water dripping off her. I think I'm blushing and I still haven't said anything. Pull it together Davies she's just some chick from school!You barely date high school girls any more and there is no way she is gay, to be fair that has never stopped me before.

Now she's stood right in front of me. How did that happen? She's eyeing me kind of weirdly so I use the kids as a barrier picking up Darcy.

"I'm Ashley" I say quite lamely.

"I know we go to school together" She replies simply with no real expression on her face but the tone in her voice is less than impressed by me.

"Right you're Glen's sister?" I ask hoping that she won't think I'm a complete ass.

"Yep that's me. Anyway I need to get the twins ready for dinner" Spencer tells me as she puts her arms out for Darcy to dive into which the little traitor does without much thought. I watch them walk into the house and I can't help but check out her bikini clad ass as she walks away. I also can't help but wonder why I have never noticed her at school because she is way hotter than most of the posers at King plus her brother is kind of in my circle but only because he plays sports and dates Madison. Without a second thought I head into the kitchen where Spencer is and she looks pre occupied with a bag of pasta. She still just has her bikini on and I can't help but stare.

"Where are the twins?" I ask as I grab a water from the fridge.

"In the living room" She replies without even looking at me or really acknowledging my existence which annoys me quite a bit.

"Is there a reason that you're being so rude to me in my own house?" I snap without even thinking and I know I sound like an privileged brat but I don't care. I hate being ignored because that's normally what I do to people who I have no interest. She finally looks at me in compete disbelief and I know in that second that what she's going to say is going to suck.

"You're kidding right?" She looks at me with a raised eyebrow like I should already know the answer which I don't.

"I tend not kid too much" I lie.

"You really have no idea who I am do you?" She asks and I shake my head no realising that she is already on to me.

"Ashley you and your friends made my life hell for months when I first moved here 3 years ago. You teased me for being gay and no it's all cool because you've decided that you'll be gay for a while. I actually hate you which my Mother tells me never to say but I really mean it when it comes to you" Spencer looks so angry and hurt that I don't know where to look. The light blue eyes that were looking at me earlier are gone and have been replaced by navy, stormy eyes that look like they could murder me at any minute. I realise that I have nothing to say that would make her better because I know that I did those things and I've done worse. Any other person would offer some lame apology for the mistakes they made years ago but I won't do that and I never will no matter how hurt she looks or how much I kind of want to. So instead I smirk and head off to my room as quickly as my legs will carry me slamming the door behind me.

I think I feel bad for her and I am not enjoying this feeling. Kyla has always said that at some point I will feel guilt over my actions and I'm starting to think she was right. That Spencer chick has broken me with her stupid mean words. I look around my room for my good friend jack and I find him in underwear drawer. It's the perfect place because the twins can't reach into there, my Dad would never look and Julia understands after a few trials and tribulations that she must never set foot in my room under any circumstances. I take my bottle of Jack and I take a swig. I find that if I ever start to feel anything that I don't like then drinking Jack will nearly almost fix it. It makes the bad feelings go away and enhances the good. Like for example I am feeling quite horny and I know it's because I haven't had sex in like a week. It's decided then I will finish off this bottle and then head out to West Hollywood, all my problems are solved, I think I may be a genius.

My rooms pretty dark I must have fallen asleep, so much for my genius plan to go out. My good old friend Jack has let me down yet again. No I just feel thirsty and really hungry, guess the burger at lunch wasn't enough. Looking at my phone I see it's only 7.30 then I realise that I had closed my black out blinds hence the darkness. Groaning I drag myself out of bed making my way down the stairs in search of food. I notice an unusual smell coming from the kitchen so I follow my nose. Whatever it is smells good and my belly agrees. I'm guessing that my Dad or Julia got some food delivered because there is no way that either of them are cooking. As I enter the kitchen I see the twins sat on the over sized table enjoying their ice cream and the look adorable doing it. Spencer or evil nanny as I have so kindly renamed her is doing some washing up.

"We have a dishwasher and a maid you know" I point out as I high five Taylor who is literally covered in ice- cream. Spencer looks up at me and gives me another look that makes my blood run cold.

"Of course you do" She replies and continues with the washing up. I roll my eyes at her comment and head to the fridge to see if there's anything in there I can eat that doesn't require any effort.

"There's some pasta on the stove if you want some. I made far too much" Spencer tells me from nowhere I must look at her in complete shock so she grabs a dish and puts some of the pasta in it for me without saying a word.

"Spencer we've finished can we go watch t.v?" Darcy asks or more like demands. Spencer smiles at the question and approaches the twins with some baby wipes obviously prepared for the mess they were destined to make. She cleans them up and gives them some sort of instruction regarding what they can watch and how long for but I don't really pay attention as I'm too busy enjoying the pasta. I suddenly realise that it is just the two of us in the room and turn to leave not ready for another verbal beating.

"Ashley can I please talk you?" Spencer requests looking like she may vomit from being nice to me.

"Did you poison the pasta?" I joke almost seeing a smile on her face.

"Considered it" She admits with another almost smile on her face.

"You wanted to talk?" I remind her as I put the pasta down. I was suddenly very aware that she may not have poisoned but I think she hates me enough to at least spit in it.

"Look I know I should apologise for what I said earlier but I can't because I was being honest with you. The thing is that I really need this job and I can't afford to lose it. So I was just hoping that maybe we could continue not existing within each others worlds without you telling your Mom about me" Spencer stopped talking and I couldn't help but laugh at the last comment and once again she looks at me like she hates me.

"Julia is not my Mother...guess she's my step Mom if that. Look the twins like you and they don't like many people so as long as they're happy I'll keep my mouth shut but I'm doing it for them not for you" I add the last bit so I don't sound to nice, I have a reputation to uphold.

"I wouldn't expect anything else" She comments and then before I know it she's gone. I can hear her talking to the twins about the movie they are watching and I'm kind of jealous. Sometimes I watch films with them but it's rare that I'm about to do it but at the moment in time it's all I want to do. I want to watch a stupid kids film with Taylor and Darcy. I regain some of Davies attitude and head towards the living room. The twins are in their all in one sleep suits with a bottle of warm milk each, they look tired and cozy. I wish I could feel tired and cozy for once. I stand in the door way watching them enjoy what ever disney film that they are watching.

"Ashwee you wanna watch?" Darcy asks as she spots me in the door way. I catch Spencer look at me as I consider the question and I know that deep down that I want to be there with them but I shake my head with a smile.

"Sorry baby girl but I'm going out now" I reply sadly knowing that I only have myself to blame. It would be so easy to go and enjoy time with my younger siblings but there is always something stopping, like I said I'm busy.


	3. Well, Well

Tear Down The Stars Chapter 3

Since the other day I have started avoiding my house between the hours of 4pm-8pm and it seems to be working quite well for me, well most of the time. I ended up going to some gay club in town and I met this chick who seemed pretty cool so I brought her home with me. Anyway in the morning I woke up in morning and she was gone which is normal but so was my Dad's favourite car plus a bunch of other shit. Needless to say my Dad was far from happy and Julia was completely pissed. I overheard her mentioning some sort of boarding school for my final year where they would sort me out. Even I know when I've pushed it too far with my Dad so I accepted my punishment like an almost adult. So now my social life is pretty much over and I am not just being dramatic. I have already missed 3 killer parties and I haven't even kissed a girl in over a week which is killing me. I have been grounded for one month which involves getting straight home from school and not leaving again until the next morning. For the first week I tried to rebel but that only got my beloved car confiscated for the rest of the month. So I am now grounded and car-less which equals sex-less in my mind. Ashley plus no sex is not a pretty sight let me tell you.

Kyla has been picking me up and dropping me home every day which is nice of her but she drives a stupid Prius and listens to shitty music. To add to my annoyance I have to hide in bedroom for hours until Spencer leaves because I know that she hates me so it seems pointless to try. I mean there is no point in trying to make up for mistakes that I made when I was younger right?

"You going to talk to her today?" Kyla asks me as she hits my hand away from her stereo. I over react to the smack just for entertainment purposes.

"Who?" I play dumb.

"You know who" Kyla clearly isn't willing to indulge me today so I play along with her.

"No I'm not because she hates me and I have no time for those sorts of people"

"Ashley you bullied her and for such a dumb reason it's stupid" Kyla hasn't been very impressed with me since I told her what Spencer said to me. Kyla has been my moral compass since she started at King 2 years ago and I know that if she would've been there back then I would never have said anything mean to Spencer but she wasn't and I did.

"People get bullied Kyla it's part of life" I don't even believe some of the shit that comes out of my mouth sometimes if I'm honest.

"Ok so say the same thing happened to Darcy or Taylor?" Kyla gets to my weak point without even trying.

"I would kill anybody who would ever dare to hurt those two" I answer honestly because I would do time to protect those two from ever being upset.

"You hurt them every day by hiding in your room. I see them more than you do and you live with them" Kyla's words hurt and now I feel bad and I hate feeling bad. She stops the car and we both get out. Kyla has decided that she may as well start spending time with the twins considering she is dropping me off everyday.

I unlock the door and I hear the sounds of the twins running towards the door like two over excited puppies. Kyla scoops them both up and plants kisses all over their faces and they love it. These kids love love and I'm actually jealous of that. They love it when people show them affection whereas I shy away from touching or public displays, they make me uncomfortable.

"Ashwee will you and Ky come play in pool?" Taylor asks as he jumps at me from Kyla's arm. Kyla gives me a look that tells me that I had better say yes otherwise I'll be getting the school bus from now on and Ashley Davies doesn't do public transport.

"Okay but only if you promise to splash Kyla as much as possible?" I have to get something from this. They scream yes and run off to get changed. I can't help but smile like a dork. I just can't understand how something so simple can make two people so happy. I guess I don't appreciate the simple things in life and I probably never will.

Spencer appears in an over sized vest that is covering her bikini up and I try my hardest to keep my eyes on anything but her and I almost manage...almost. She offers Kyla a smile but that's where it ends and that kind of hurts my feelings.

"I'm Kyla...you're in my English Lit class right?" Kyla offers her hand to Spencer and the normally angry blonde happily takes it and they share small talk about the class. I decide that I feel slightly left out so I run upstairs to get changed into my swim suit so I can play with the twins, hopefully they will make me smile again because sometimes I forget to do that.

I'm standing around the edge of the pool getting ready to jump in wandering where everybody is. All of sudden I feel tiny hands on back pushing as hard as they can which isn't actually hard enough to move my body but I can hear their giggles and I know what they want. I fall forwards dramatically into the pool splashing and pretending to be surprised. As I surface I see Taylor and Darcy laughing like maniacs by the side of the pool. I pretend to be mad and that they got the better of me. They love these sorts if games and I can't help but smile when I see Kyla and Spencer grabbing a twin each then jumping into the pool. The laughing is almost deafening but in a good way and I realise that I'm laughing to and for real. This isn't my fake school laugh or my 'I want to sleep with you' laugh, this is real and it feels great.

The twins are taking it in turns to jump off the small water fall we have over the pool. We are all watching them like hawks and Kyla has climbed up to the top of the waterfall to make sure they are safe. I realise that I'm stood within a foot of Spencer and I start to breathe funny. She looks at me strangely when I move away slightly.

"They love you know" I say the words and I mean it because they clearly do. She looks at me with those glittering blue eyes and for once she smiles in my direction which wasn't something I ever expected.

"They love you too you know and you spending time with them has made their day" Spencer tells me this and I can't help but feel my eyes swell slightly. I had never realised that my mere presence could actually have this sort of affect on one person let alone two.

"Ashley I know that we have our differences but I want you to know that you're more than welcome to spend time with the twins when I'm there. I would never want to get in the way of you spending time with them and I am sorry if I've made you feel like that" Spencer's words made me freeze completely. Spencer had just said two nice things to me and I have no idea what to say or what to do. I really wanted to be zapped out of the pool back to the safety of my room but instead I just stood there looking at Spencer like she had grown a second head.

"I have some stuff to do" I lied once again as I climbed up the ladders. I didn't look back, in fact I don't think I breathed until I got into my room. Why was she being nice? Why do I still feel guilty? I don't feel guilt and I don't care if pretty girls are nice to me. I need to sort my head out but I can't leave the stupid house, fucking hell.

I sat in my room for 4 hours listening to music and drinking my secret, secret stash. Kyla shouted goodbye on the intercom but she didn't come up here. I can tell that Spencer is still here because I can see her stupid car in the drive which means that Julia is probably working late. I'm feeling pretty buzzed which is probably because I haven't eaten at all today plus nearly drinking a bottle of Jack straight. Yep I'm Ashley Davies I make dumb decisions. I know that Taylor and Darcy are in bed because it's past 8 oclock which means they won't see me wasted. They have only ever seen me like this once and I've never been so angry with myself which is why I hide in my room or go out. Spencer is probably in the living room which means she won't see me if I'm super stealth which I am by the way. I pull on a vest top and some boxers because I don't want to walk around the house naked, I only did that a few times when I was trying to sleep with the maid and it worked might I add.

So I'm being stealth and I am nearly through the hall way and into the kitchen. I'm already breaking out into my celebration dance which is pretty special until I hear a giggle. I turn to the island in the kitchen and see Spencer stood there giggling. Damn it I really thought I was stealth...guess I should take that off my resume and my Facebook.

"Hey" The lame greeting escapes my lips before I can even focus on her.

"Are you drunk?" She questions as she inspects me like an angry parent.

"No are you?" I know that I sound like an idiot but my brain isn't engaging with my mouth properly at this moment in time.

"Nope. Your parents are going to be late home" Spencer tells me like I should care but I don't because if they cared then they would call me and tell me these things.

"Only one of those is my 'parent' and even that's a bit of a stretch" I mumble this because I suddenly realise that I'm getting pathetic and I don't do pathetic. I think I almost see a resemblance of sympathy in her eyes but then again I'm wasted and can barely focus. Also the room is totally spinning and I can now see 10 Spencer's, maybe one these will be nice to me? I giggle at my own joke but I stop giggling when I realise that I'm getting closer to the ground...pretty sure I didn't mean to do that. Oh well it's strangely comfortable down here.

Arrggggghhhh my head really hurts and why is my bed so damn cold. I open my eyes to investigate my issues and to find some painkillers but as I open my eyes I see Spencer looking down at me actually looking concerned. Oh God I feel sick so I sit up quickly. As I look around the room I realise that the most embarrassing thing of my life is currently happening. I have a lot to compare this to as well considering I have been caught having sex by nearly all of my parents and that's just the tip of the embarrassment ice berg. My eye sight is getting slightly better and I focus on Spencer or at least I try to.

"Are you okay? She asks me and I just nod my head unconvincingly.

"I think you banged your head when you fell. Let me get you some ice" With that she disappears from my sight and then she reappears with a bag of peas. She places her hand on my shoulder and presses the peas to the side of my head which I'm assuming is where I fell. I can feel her hand practically burning into my shoulder and I freeze again.

"Why are you being nice?" I ask from nowhere and I can tell by the look on her face that it's all from pity or something.

"What do you mean?" She sits next to me on the floor and looks at me still but I can't figure out the expression.

"In the pool earlier you were nice or at least I think you were and now you're being nice and I don't really deserve it" I can actually feel myself starting to well up and I'm putting it down to the booze and possible concussion.

"I couldn't leave you passed out on the floor Ashley plus...I'm only saying this because there is a good chance that you won't remember this in the morning"

"Fair point and based on my past experiences I really won't remember anything" I interrupt and I'm pretty sure I got a real laugh from her and it felt good until my head hurt.

"I may have been a bit mean when I first saw you. Yes you were mean to me and my friend but that was years ago. Since then I have mad no effort to get to know you so we're as bad as each other plus those kids adore you and it really does make their day when you hang with them" Spencer's words actually mean a lot and I can feel those tears again but as usual I fight them because I don't cry...ever. I have no idea what to say now and we're both sat on the kitchen floor looking everywhere but at each other. I feel something coming out my mouth and before I can stop it its there.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you Spencer. I should have said that when you first told me and in all honesty I probably wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't for the concussion and drunkness. I am ass most of the time and I don't really care how I treat people and this probably won't change any time soon because I get away with it. Nobody calls me on my shit so I just carry on. In reality I would actually somebody to tell me to shut up or whatever but they don't so I just carry on" I finally shut myself up and I hate that I have said too much. I feel like a spy that has been beaten into submission by the opposition. I hate that I have just revealed so much of myself to her and that she is looking at me with those stupid big blue eyes. She is saying anything and she looks like she is battling with something inside her and I can't help but think she looks cute. I go to pull myself up from the ground by pulling on the counter. Spencer stands as well and as I get to my feet I stumble slightly which didn't surprise me. What did surprise me is that she put her arms out and caught me. For a few seconds we both freeze and I actually cannot breathe because we are so close. I can actually smell the bath stuff that she must have used to bath the twins and I can smell her vanilla lip balm. I realise what's happening and step back offering an apology for my clumsiness and she shrugs it off. I go to walk off but I still feel this and she is there by my side.

"Let me help you...don't worry I won't tell anybody" Spencer says what I wanted to hear because I know in the morning when I'm dealing with my hangover that I won't want to hear about this ever again.

"You don't have to I will be fine" I'm lying because really I can't see myself making it to the stairs let alone my bedroom. Spencer doesn't listen to me instead she puts her arm around my waist and I lean on her. She leads me awkwardly up to my room. I know that my room is a state because I only ever really pass out in there and then leave again so the maid can clean it. I see her scanning the room and she sees the empty bottle on the bed which she drops in the waste bin. I collapse on bed ready for sleep and she doesn't seem to be leaving. I look at her with an arched eyebrow or at least that's what I attempt to do.

"You can't go to sleep" She tells me and I beg to differ because I am tired and my head hurts.

"Ashley I know this might be hard for you comprehend but you probably have concussion plus you have alcohol in your system which will probably result in you choking on your own vomit and dying"

"You paint such a lovely picture" I joke and she smiles again and I think my heart stops yet again.

"Just trust me on this. As mush as you may have upset me in the past I don't want you dead so please just do what I tell you" Spencer explains to me and she seems genuine so I decide to listen to her even though I'm pretty sure she is being over dramatic.

"Okay Dr Spencer what should I do?" I ask as I sip my water like a good patient.

"Drink plenty of water to begin with because you'll be dehydrated. You also need to stay awake and you'll probably..." She stops talking as her cell phone rings. She holds her finger in the air at me to signal she was going answer it and I just shrug.

"Hey Mrs Davies" Spencer is obviously talking to Julia and cringe when she calls her Mrs Davies. That woman isn't a Davies and she never will be but I am glad that the twins have the same last name as me.

"Oh Okay I will need to check with my parents...Oh you've already called them...right okay see you in the morning" Spencer hangs up the phone and she looks clearly pissed off. I would say from experience that she has just been rail roaded into something by Julia. It's happened to the best of us I wouldn't worry.

"You're Dad is staying at the studio and Julia has decided to stay in San Fran for this meeting in the morning" Spencer doesn't sound happy and I can't help but be mad at both of them for not rushing home to see those kids because I know I would.

"I've got to stay awake anyway so I can look after them" I offered and I actually meant it for once which was strange but she just shook her head.

"I've already said I'd do it now...well actually Julia just decided for me"

"That happens I'm afraid she has these super powers and before you know it you're stuck in a sucky situation"

"I haven't got my over night stuff" Spencer sighs as she sits on my bed and once again I'm nervous.

"I can lend you some pj's and we have spare toothbrushes in the guest bedroom" I stand up and rumage through my drawers looking for something that I think Spencer would wear. I find a matching set with a pink top and black shorts handing them to her. She inspects them and offers what I assume is a nod of approval.

"Thank you"

"It's the least I can do, you know considering you've stopped me from choking to death on my own vomit" She laughs again at the last part so I try to push my luck.

"Well it's still early do you want to watch a movie or something?" I ask her this because when she inevitably rejects me I can pretend I don't remember and blame it on the booze or concussion. She looks like she is actually considering my offer and now I'm nervous again.

"Okay" And with that simple none word the pain in my head is gone, my hunger is gone and all I feel is nervous which is becoming my main emotion at the moment. I don't even know if it's an actual emotion but I feel it whenever she's near me or at least I do when I'm drunk. I panic for a second when we both just sit in silence, her fiddling with the clothes I've just handed her and me with my hair. That's my most nervous habit, I always play with my hair when I'm scared or nervous. My Dad swears that I was born playing with my hair and that I had the most beautiful hair he had ever seen on a baby before. He hasn't told me that story for a while now, maybe next time I see him I'll ask him to tell me.

"My DVD collection is over there if you want to pick something" I point at the cabinet under my flat screen. I have a pretty impressive collection so I know that she'll find something in there to watch. I go over to my mini fridge and grab some sodas and some candy. I have all this stuff up here for my midnight munches but I rarely touch them. She pops in a DVD without revealing to me what it is and then she sits on the end of my bed.

"Spencer you can sit back here if you want. I promise I don't bite" I say the last bit in the least sexy way I can because normally that would be followed by 'unless you ask nicely' or something equally as lame. She eyes me as if she is waiting for a follow up line but when it doesn't come she just scoots back but still making sure that there is a huge gap between us. I'm not offended because I know that if I was sat on a bed with somebody I hated there is no way I would be too close, I probably wouldn't even be in this room if I was Spencer but she is and that makes her even more appealing to me.

"What film did you pick?" I ask as I hand her a bag of candy which she takes with a tense smile. I can tell that she isn't completely comfortable and I feel bad now in case she felt obligated to stay here with me which she probably does because I'm a drunken idiot.

"Erm D." She says this quite shyly and I can't help but let out a slight laugh. Yes I may have teased her for being gay when we were younger but I had no evidence, I was just a bitch but knowing that Spencer is 100% gay just makes me smile. Although I quickly remember that she still hates me.

We sit in complete silence watching the film and I don't mind because I get to perv on Jordana Brewster which is what I would normally do but I keep watching Spencer out the corner of my eye. I know this sounds super creepy but she looks cute and I have never found anybody cute before I normally go for hot, sexy etc etc but Spencer is cute. Like the way she turns her head slightly when there's a hot girl on screen, adorable. I am clearly brain damaged from my fall and pray that I wake up up normal again with no interest in cute blonde girls with pretty blue eyes.

"How's your head?" Spencer asks me and quickly avert my eyes back to the television trying my best not to look creepy.

"Kind of hurts but I'm feeling better" It hurt like hell but I was trying to act tough.

"Why did you pound like a whole bottle of Jack?" She actually looks me in the eye when she asks me this and I'm literally about to become a big honest mess then her phone rings. She looks almost hesitant to answer it but she does and then everything that was about to pour drops back down to the deepest part of me and I'm almost relieved. I try to act like I'm watching the film but I'm listening to every word Spencer is saying to the mystery girl.

"No I can't tonight. I'm staying at the Davies place to look after the kids. Yes I know I promised. Of course I'll pick you up. Night Carm" Spencer ends the call and lets out a sigh, he cute eyebrow...I mean regular eyebrows are all scrunched up. I want to ask who that was but I had a feeling it may have been her girlfriend or something so I saved myself the disappointment.

We resumed our silent movie watching and I found myself becoming disappointed as the film ended. I was starting to feel tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. The booze had worn off and I was starting to feel almost normal again. Spencer wasn't really moving and neither was I which made everything way worse.

"So how long do I need to stay awake for?" I ask figuring that I'd keep it medical.

"Do you feel sick or anything?" With this question she places her hand on my forehead and I swear in that moment my temperature soared to new heights.

"Erm nope...no sickness" No sickness just insane stomach flips and some self loathing but other than that I'm fine.

"Okay you should be fine to sleep but..." She stops herself from talking.

"If I sleep will I die? Is this you're way of getting rid of me Spencer?" I ask these questions in a rather dramatic manner and she laughs then shakes her head at me.

"It seems you have foiled my evil plan"

"I knew there was something weird about you" In all honesty I am concerned for my health and I really think it would be waste for me to die so young and so pretty...Oh look I'm getting cocky again yay.

"I'm going to make you a one time deal and if you tell anybody I will actually kill you. I will stay in here with you and make sure that you don't die. This doesn't mean we are friends, it doesn't mean that I forgive you for everything completely but I can't have your death on my hands" She looks quite serious so I try not to smile.

"I won't say anything if you don't" I agreed. I couldn't have anybody at school finding out that I'd slept in a bed with a girl without some sort of sex involved. My reputation would over before 2nd period and I would not let that happen.

"Deal" Spencer smiled at me like we had just signed some sort of contract and then she grabbed the clothes and headed to the guest room to get changed. I didn't move, I couldn't I mean I was firstly worried about my own control, I was worried about dying in my sleep and I was worried that this would get out some how. Before I could go into full break down Spencer reappeared looking super hot in the pajamas I had given her. I had never seen her legs before and I wished I hadn't because they were incredible. She gave me a funny look and then stood by the side of the bed looking quite shy.

"You have to get into a bed to start sleeping. I thought you were smart?" I couldn't help myself with the sarcastic comment, it was my nature.

"Do you have a side preference?" She asks this in a really unsure tone.

"Nope do you?" Once again I'm lying because I always sleep on the right hand side. She considers her options and then takes the left. I sigh with relief as she climbs in. I'm in bed with Spencer!I scream this internally but I'm assuming that I'm keeping my composure on the outside.

"Goodnight Ashley" Spencer whispers as she roles over in the opposite direction.

"Goodnight Spencer" I say back but I don't move because I can't and it's all because of her. The worse thing is that in the morning I'll deny my excitement at being in my own bed, I'll act like she doesn't matter and I'll continue to be too bust to care because that's how I am.


	4. You are the best thing

Tear Down The Stars – Chapter 4

Spencer's Point of View ( I will make a note when changing views to stop any confusion)

I've just woken up and I'm lying next to Ashley Davies. She is sleeping soundly and thankfully didn't die an unfortunate death in her sleep. I pretty much stayed awake the whole night to make sure. I have absolutely no idea why I helped her considering the things she has said and done in the past. No that she remembers any of that and even though she has said sorry she still doesn't really know what she is apologising for. I get that we were younger then but she didn't make moving to a new school easy for me. At my old school was head cheerleader and I was friends with everybody but as soon as I transferred to King I realised that being nice or kind wasn't how you got popular in this place because it was all about money and social standing. Based on this fact alone I know that Ashley will wake up and be the the same Ashley she has always been towards me and I accept that because there is no way that we could be friends. Carmen would disown me to begin with, I mean she is already giving me a hard time for even working for the Davies and if she found out that I had spent the whole night watching Ashley sleep then that would be it. You may be thinking that this seems slightly dramatic and that friends should be friends no matter what but before I got to King Carmen took the full force of the mocking so she really hates the popular kids.

It's pretty early but I know that I need to get up before Ashley wakes up so that I don't have to deal with any weird conversations or more fake apologies. So I carefully remove myself from the large bed and head towards the guest room so I can take a shower before the twins wake up. The only problem I have with that is that I have no fresh clothes which means I'm going to have go home to change before going to school, just great. I take a quick shower and put back on the pj's that Ashley gave me then head down the stairs figuring that I could get the twins breakfast ready in advance. Julia had said that her husband should be back to take them to play school I just hope that happens because from what I understand he isn't the most reliable guy in the world.

As I've got enough time I decide to make some pancakes for Taylor and Darcy. They always tell me how much they love pancakes but they only get them when their Father has time on weekends which is rare. For a 4 year old to tell you that is completely heartbreaking if I'm honest.

After a while I hear the pitter patter of tiny feet running down the stairs and I prepare myself for the over excitement. As predicted both of them scream with glee as they see I'm still here and I'm making them pancakes.

"We looooovvvvveee pancakes Spencey" That's Taylor telling me this as he hugs my lower half ooffering me a still sleepy smile. He is still in his pj's but Darcy is already dressed and prepared for the day. That girl is the most organised 4 year old I have ever met and she has style too. Taylor is your typical boy and he doesn't really care for time keeping or organisation. They remind so much of me and my brother Glen that it's scary. I just hope that they stay close when they grow up because I would hate for them to as distant as my brother and I.

"I know you do little one. I have even made some with chocolate chips but don't tell anybody" I tell them this like its the biggest secret in the world and they play along like they always do. They both love to think that they are being slightly naughty and I like to indulge them.

"Ashwee likes pancakes did you make her some?" Darcy asks me and offer her a smile while I think of an answer that will satisfy her because in all honesty I had no intention of seeing Ashley at breakfast, I had no intention of cooking her pancakes but they didn't need to know that. So I lie.

"I will make pancakes for anybody that wants them but I think Ashley is still asleep and I don't think that she will won't to be woken up" I hope my answer works.

"Did she hang out with her friend Jack? Because Daddy and Mommy always tell her off for that coz she gets headache" Darcy replies with the intelligence of somebody 3 times her age but luckily I know that she thinks that Jack is an actual person and not a bottle of alcohol that their older sister is so reliant on. Before I have to reply Ashley walks into the kitchen looking slightly bewildered and shocked. I'm guessing she had assumed that last night was a bad dream which is really was. I spot a slight bruise above her right eye from where she fell and I know that the twins spot it too. She's obviously tried to cover it with her fringe but had failed miserably.

"Ashwee what happened to your head?" Taylor asked as he runs to Ashley with real concern.

"I was being a silly boo and I slipped and hit my head" Ashley lies obviously she had prepared herself for questioning. She is avoiding eye contact with me which I understand but I'm still uncomfortable.

"Does it hurt?" Darcy asks her from a distance.

"Don't be silly nothing hurts me. I told I'm like super man but cuter" Ashley explains with confidence. She has clear had to lie to them before about cuts and bruises from her adventures and they really seem to love the idea that their older sister is some sort of super hero.

"Do you want pancakes? Spencey has made chocolate chip" Taylor informs and she finally looks at me,I have no idea what her expression is and I dare not ask. Before she can answer the front door opens and after a few loud foot steps Raife appears in the kitchen. I have only met him once before because he is always working or something. The twins start screaming with excitement as they run towards their Father where as Ashley seems to get even more tense than she just was.

"Hey little ones were you good for the sitter?" Raife asks and I'm little offended that he obviously doesn't remember my name but I don't say anything I just smile my normal polite smile.

"Her name's Spencer" Ashley states with a slight annoyance. Raife stops fussing his younger children and his blue eyes land on Ashley. He eyes for a second and then he spots the bruise above her eye, she knows this and she looks as if she is preparing herself for battle the way she stiffens up all of a sudden.

"What happened to your head?" Raife asks not through concern I can tell that by the tone in his voice.

"I fell" Ashley mumbles knowing that he won't believe a word she says. I feel awkward and in the way and like I shouldn't be hearing or seeing what is going on. I feel like I'm intruding and I don't like it. Raife rolls his eyes and releases an exasperated breathe.

"Guys go eat your breakfast I need to talk to your sister" He signals for Ashley to follow him and even though they are in the hall way I can still hear every word probably because I am deliberately trying to listen.

"Ashley I can't take this any more. Did you sneak out last night?" Raife states as if he knows that this is a fact.

"No Raife I didn't. I was here all night"

"Don't lie to me Ashley"

"Jesus I'm not lying I was here the whole god damn night" Ashley argues and she already sounds defeated.

"You need to stop this Ashley. The drinking, the drugs and the pointless sex" Raife's voice is slightly more raised now.

"I learnt from the best didn't I Dad?" Ashley practically yells this and she sounds broken and tired. Before I can stop myself my feet are carrying me towards the hall way and they are both looking at me.

"Sorry to interrupt but I can vouch for Ashley Mr Davies she was here all night. She hit her head getting out of the pool when we were playing with the twins" My voice sounds far more confident than I feel and when his eyes meet mine I feel about 2 years old and completely out of place. Ashley looks at me with her hurt eyes and I know that she is begging me to leave because she doesn't want me to stick up for her.

"You don't have to lie for her" Raife tells me and I know that he is daring me to be honest but I won't.

"I'm not lying Sir" Technically I'm not because she was here all night, I would know because I was in her bed while she slept like a baby.

"Are the twins ready to be dropped off at play school?" He directs this at me and I know it's my cue to leave.

"Taylor needs to get dressed" I tell him as I leave hoping that I may have helped but all I hear is him continue telling his daughter how he wished she would grow up and be more like me. Typical that he remembers my name when he wants to use it against his daughter. I barely hear Ashley's reply but I hear the front door slam and I assume she has left.

I get Taylor dressed after breakfast and then Mr Davies pays me and thanks me for my help telling me that I will need to pick the twins up later after school. I say my goodbyes and I head to the front door. I jump back slightly as I see Ashley sat on the stoop looking far from happy, far from how she looked when she was sleeping.

"I thought you'd gone?" I state as a stand near her. She doesn't look up at me.

"Kyla was supposed to give me a ride to school but she had some test to study for so I'm debating whether to ditch or whether to brave the school bus" She tells me still without looking at me. It would be so easy for me to just say goodbye and walk away but after witnessing everything this morning I feel bad for her and I feel like I want to help her again so I try.

"I can give you a ride if you want? I've got to pop home to get changed first though" I offer and she finally looks at me. She has obviously been crying but she doesn't want me to know that so I smile my fake helpful smile at her and pretend I haven't noticed her puffy eyes.

"You don't have to do that" She tells me and I know that but I kind of want to.

"I know that but I'm pretty sure the bus sucks and smells slightly. I wouldn't want anybody to endure that not even you" I try to make a joke and she clearly appreciates my efforts as she sort of smiles back.

"That would be nice thank you" I'm taken back by her politeness and put it down to the morning she has had so far. We walk in silence to my car and I have no idea what to say so I say nothing as I start the engine and head down the never ending Davies drive way. After a mile or so as I notice the houses getting smaller and the streets getting more crowded Ashley looks at me.

"Why did you do that?" She asks me the question I don't need to ask her what she is talking about.

"I guess I felt like somebody should stick up for you" I answer and I'm surprised by my own honesty probably as much as she is.

"I don't need people to stick up for me" She informs me while regaining some of her Ashley arrogance.

"Don't worry it won't happen again" I tell because I'm pretty sure it won't. I'm almost confident that my stint as Ashley's Davies protector and care giver is officially over because it has to be. I can't keep running to the rescue of a girl who doesn't care about anybody else and never will or at least that's what I tell myself.

"Fuck I'm sorry Spencer I didn't mean to be a bitch but it's kind of my go to personality trait. I'm not good at thanking people, I'm not good a relying on anybody and I'm really not good at accepting help of any kind" Her confession shocks me and I have very little to say back. I know that her saying that to me is a huge thing for her but I don't have the right words to give her so I just smile and saying nothing. Once again we remain in silence until we pull up outside of my modest house. To me it has always just been a house but after seeing the Davies mansion it seems small and pointless. I think I actually feel slightly ashamed of my own home and I realise that I don't want Ashley to see inside.

"Is this your place?" She asks me as she eyes the white building with it's little white picket fence and perfect rose bushes. I just nod my head and she smiles.

"It looks like a nice place to live...kind of looks homely" She tells me this and I feel relieved and no longer ashamed of my lovely little house that I share with my Mother and Glen.

"You want to come in and wait while I get changed?" My stupid mouth is betraying me and I hate it.

"Is that Okay?" She seems as unsure as I do and once again I just nod before exiting the car. Ashley gets out and follows me to the front door. I know it's unlocked because my Mom's car is on the drive which means she has probably just got in from work. We walk in and I realise that I'm glad to be home. Back where things are normal for me where my Mom asks how my day was rather than accusing me of god knows what. I hear my Mom in the kitchen and I head that way. She's standing there with her long blonde hair, bright blues and scrubs on. She smiles at me and Ashley in the kind way that Paula Carlin always does.

"Hey baby girl how was your night?" She asks me and then her eyes land on Ashley who looks so unsure it's almost endearing.

"It was good actually. Mom this is Ashley, she is the twins' older sister and we got to school together" I do the introductions but my Mom always told me it was rude not. My Mom walks over to Ashley and gives her a hug, I see Ashley stiffen at the contact and I let out a little laugh.

"It's great to meet you Dear. What happened to your head?" My Mom holds Ashley at arms length as she inspects the bruise.

"I slipped last night and banged it on the ground" Ashley is as honest as she wants to be which is fine because who wants to tell a stranger that what really happened was that you got blind drunk and passed out in front of a girl you teased for a while at school.

"Did you look after her?" This is aimed at me and I nod to begin with.

"Yes I made her stay awake until she was slightly less concussed and kept an eye on her last night" I tell my Mom like I'm a reporting doctor on rounds at the hospital.

"Good. Would you girls like some breakfast?" Paula is always trying to feed my friends. I think that's why Carmen spends so much time around here.

"No thank you Mrs Carlin" Ashley answers politely and I can see my Mother is warming to her. Before I can answer the back door opens and in walks my best friend of sorts. Carmen has been my friend since I started King. She is feisty, opinionated and some times quite rude and I know that this is going to be one of those times. Her grey eyes fall on Ashley and I see a hint of recognition inch onto Ashley's face.

"What is she doing here?" Carmen snaps her angry eyes now on me. Ashley's relaxed expression has gone and she now looks just as outraged as Carmen.

"I'm giving her a ride Carm it's no big deal" I tell her and I think I'm being honest. My Mom looks between us and I can tell that she is trying to figure out the source of Carmen's rude greeting.

"Spencer don't worry I'll get the bus or something" Ashley announces and goes to leave but my Mom stops her.

"Don't be silly Ashley. Carmen we've spoken about your attitude and I will not allow it in this house. Spencer is helping Ashley out and I will not allow her to pull out of this" Paula has her angry voice on and Carmen immediately relaxes her stance and facial expression.

"I'm sorry Paula" Carmen offers the apology and I know that she won't extend it to Ashley.

"I need to go get changed Carmen you come with me" I need to kill the atmosphere some how and I can tell that my mom already likes Ashley so that shouldn't be too awkward. Carmen follows me as I had up to my bedroom and I know that there will be heated words exchanged as soon as I close my bedroom door.

"Spencer what the hell? Ashley Davies? Of all the people you could help you pick her?" Carmen looks angry and most other people would be intimidated but first all she is about a foot shorter than plus I know that even though she acts tough that she really isn't at all. She just plays on the whole 'badass, wrong side of the tracks' thing to keep people at a distance. I know this because she tried it on me but I didn't let it work. I look her dead in the eye to let her know that I won't take any crap.

"Carmen I'm giving her a ride to school. Yes I know what she has done and I know what happened between you two and that she treated us both like crap but you can't hold that against her for ever. Plus she is my bosses daughter and I need that job so just please be remotely civil just for me. I promise you that after today you will not have to ride in a car with her ever again" I have no way of knowing if that promise will ever be kept but I'm just trying to pacify her so the ride to school isn't too horrendous. I place my hand on her shoulder and pull her in for a hug. I can feel her breathe me in and I know that I should pull away but she's my best friend. I have known for some time that Carmen likes me in more than a friendly way but neither of us have ever discussed it. I think she may have tried a few times but I change the subject every time because I know that I will never say the words that she wants to hear from me. This may seem selfish but I'm trying to keep my friendship and I don't want to lose it. At one point I thought that my feelings my changed but we had a drunken kiss once and I felt nothing other than a 'friendly' feeling and I was also a little bit freaked out because it felt like kissing my sister. So we pretend nothing weird is going and we both date other people which never ends well because Carmen gets insanely jealous and scares off whatever girl I'm seeing. We finally pull away and see that she is relaxed. I throw on some clean clothes and we had down the stairs.

Ashley and Paula are laughing about something which makes me smile for some reason. Other than when she is around the twins Ashley rarely smiles and I have hardly seen her laugh before. It's kind of infectious and it really suits her. They try to stop laughing as we enter the room but it must have been quite funny because they can't contain themselves. I laugh despite myself and feels good. Carmen just has a face of stone and it makes me sad because she will never move on.

"Sorry to break up the giggle twins but we have to get to school" I interrupt feeling sad that I stopped the laughter.

"Ashley it was lovely to meet you and I beg you to take me up on the offer for dinner with us sometime" Paula gives Ashley another hug and Ashley seems more relaxed this time and actually hugs my Mother back.

"That's really kind of you Mrs Carlin...maybe one day" Ashley like me knows that this will never happen but neither of us have the heart to tell me Mother. Carmen scoffs as she walks out of the house and Paula gives me a look as if she was asking what her problem was. I know the answer but I won't tell her any time soon.

"You girls' have a good day at school. Love you Honey" She kisses me on the forehead and puts an apple in my back pack then tosses one at Ashley who catches it with no effort but she still looks surprised. I head out the door and Ashley follows I feel her hand on my arm so I stop walking.

"Look Spencer I really appreciate you being so nice to me but I understand if you don't want to drive me to school...its fine" I look at her blankly and I know that this situation is going to be horrible for all us. Carmen is scowling at us from the passenger seat of my car.

"Ashley I'm giving you a ride so just get in the car. Ignore Carmen and we may survive this. I can even drop you a block away from school if you don't want to be seen with us" I actually mean this because from what I know Ashley's rep is very important to her and I know what arriving at school with us will do to it.

"Spencer I know that your opinion of me is probably lower than ever at the moment but please believe me when I say that I don't care where you drop me. If you want to drop me around the corner fine but if you're okay with it I would rather just go to the parking lot" I am surprised by her answer and she seems to be as well because she looks at the ground straight away and seems to be mumbling to herself.

"Okay well I'm glad that's sorted come on" We head to the car and I brace myself for the car journey from hell. Once again Carmen scowls at Ashley as she climbs into the back seat and I give her a warning look. I meet Ashley's eyes in the rear view mirror and offer her a smile which she returns and that feel kind of nice.


	5. Bubbly

Tear Down The Star Chapter 5

Ashley's P.O.V

I am sat in the back of Spencer's car while her evil midget friend gives me evils every time she catches my eye. I would normally snap but Spencer has been far too kind to me in the last 24 hours so I am behaving myself for her. Normally this would mean all out war. I've snapped at kids in the hall way for simply passing me and normally I don't stop until I see tears. Clearly the knock on the head last night has done something to me because I feel like I want to get Spencer to like me and I don't normally care who likes me especially not somebody like Spencer but I suddenly do, like I said must have been the bump to the head.

I think I recognise this angry Carmen chick but I can't think where from other than school. I'm going to take a stab in the dark and assume that I was probably mean to her. That would normally be the easy conclusion so I try not to think about it too much. As for Spencer's Mom she was totally awesome and I was genuinely laughing with her and I rarely laugh. She asked about me and how I knew Spencer so I lied my way through to that. I didn't want to lie but I didn't have the heart to reveal the real Ashley Davies to her. Anyway I'm sure Spencer will fill her in over their perfectly normal family dinner where Mom and Dad praise their children for their achievements...no I'm not jealous so get that thought out of your head.

That whole thing with my Dad this morning has me in no mood for school. Thinking I'll probably go to first period and then ditch the rest of the day. I'm sure I can convince somebody to ditch with me or I can walk to the diner and hang out there for the day. I'm really wishing that I wasn't grounded right now because I could really do with not going home tonight, maybe my Dad won't be there. If I have to see that disappointment in his eyes one more time I might break. He has had the same look for years now and I'm talking way before I got really bad. I mean before the drink driving, before the girls, before the impromptu house parties and before wife number 2. I tried to be good for like a few days and I got bored plus he didn't really notice anyway. At least he sees me when I'm bad and I'd rather be yelled at than completely ignored.

The car stops and I'm surprised to see that we are at King. Carmen jumps out the car without even looking back to wait for Spencer and I almost feel bad for making Spencer's day even worse. I get out of the car slowly just to make sure she is ok. As soon as she sees me moving she also gets out of the car slamming the door after her. She looks pissed and I don't think I want to see her angry again but something is stopping me from leaving...damn you whatever you are!

"I'm sorry if I caused that" I say as I stand next to her she snaps her head to look at me and I know that nice Spencer has gone.

"Ashley have you ever considered just not fucking up? You wouldn't have to say sorry as much then" She didn't exactly yell at me but the words were icy and her expression was harsh. She doesn't wait for me to react because she's already storming off. I stand still by her car and I feel like I want to go after but I stop myself because I'm sure it's just the concussion talking plus I don't know what to say. I mean she was kind of right, if I didn't do dumb things then I wouldn't be saying sorry to everybody but then again I wouldn't be having half the fun I am or at least will be once I'm ungrounded. I'm guessing after this morning that my grounding terms may have been extended.

"Did you just arrive with Spencer?" A voice asks me from behind. I spin around and see Madison stood looking at me weirdly. Madison is a kind of friend who I talk to every now and again. She can be quite cool and I think she is dating that Glen guy but I'm not sure.

"Erm yea why?" I try and sound my normal self but I feel it waiver slightly.

"No reason I'm just surprised considering everything that happened before" Madison says this like I know what she's talking about but I don't. All I know is that I was mean to Spencer which I don't really think is that bigger deal, I'm mean to most people and nobody has ever held it against me.

"I don't really remember Maddy" I admit feeling a bit dumb.

"Girl you need to stop with the recreational drugs they are frying your brain" Madison warns me and I know she's right but what she doesn't know is that I haven't taken anything since the beginning of the summer. I've kind of weaned myself off all illegal substances after one rough night. I don't remember anything other than having sex with a guy and I had never slept with a guy before then. I was what you call a 'gold star' but not any more and sometimes I cry about it but most of the time I ignore it. I turn my limited attention back to Madison as we walk towards first period.

"What did I do to her? Because she really hates me and that angry little chick that she hangs with hates me more"I confess because Madi knows everything and she isn't scared of me or my over reactions.

"You sure you want to know?" She asks and I nod. I can tell by the look on her face that it's bad even by my standards. She pulls me into the bathroom and scares everybody else out it so we have complete privacy which makes me feel worse than ever now.

"Ok like 2 or 3 years ago when Spencer started this school her and that friend were passing a note in class that I intercepted because it was rude not to really. Anyway the note simply said I did it with Ashley D last or something like that. I couldn't help but laugh because at the time you were 'straight' so we started teasing Carmen because we always had. She took it quite bad and started crying which obviously encouraged more laughter. Spencer stepped in and said that she had written the note. You got told after that class and things were said. We picked on her for months calling her every gay name under the sun and then it died down. She went off everybody's radar and well you turned out to be a raving lez anyway" I can't believe what I'm hearing for a number of reasons. First of all I can't believe I was that mean to somebody, who am I kidding I can believe it but it doesn't mean that I'm pleased with myself. Second all I know for a fact that I DID NOT sleep with that Carmen. The first girl I ever slept with was Marcy Adams on a class trip to whistler which was nearly year after Spencer came to the school. I go over the story in my head and of course I feel like an ass but that crazy little bitch was spreading rumours and she let her friend take the blame.

"Madi I didn't sleep with that chick" I stutter nervously.

"I know that sweetie" Madison tells me with a head tilt.

"I may actually kill her" I am so mad and not because she lied about sleeping with me, a lot people do that and it flatters my ego. I am mad because she let Spencer take all the pointless teasing from my idiot self and not once did she try to tell the truth. I don't think I have felt so mad about something that didn't directly affect me before and all I want to do is punch Carmen. I know that I can't do that because I would definitely be expelled especially after the locker room sex scandal last year, remind me to tell you about that.

"Why do you care Ash?" Madison doesn't know that all my actions are clearly under the control of a demon concussion and I can't be bothered to explain in full.

"Because that Carmen girl is a bitch and Spencer deserves a better friend than that" I'm shocked by my own words and Madison looks at me like my head is spinning around but I don't care.

"Dude what's that bruise on your head?" Why are people so hung up on this stupid bruise? And why won't my fringe cover it? Fuck it now I'm all angry and red.

"I passed out drunk and hit my head last night" I tell her as I rearrange my fringe again hoping my stupid fringe will stay where I want it to.

"How are you not dead?" Madison semi jokes as she reapplies her lip gloss. We have already missed the bell so we know we're late for class. No point in rushing ourselves.

"Spence kind of looked after me" I swear I didn't even say that or at least I didn't want to say it. Madison eyes me suspiciously and I know that I'm screwed.

"Can you take me home please? My head hurts" I ask because I've had enough.

"Do you want to see the nurse?" Madison can really be great when she wants to be.

"I just need to get out of here" I tell her and she nods heading back to the hall way. I know that I can't afford a sick day this early in the year but I don't care. My head is spinning and I can't process everything that is happening to me today. I just want my bed and some quiet then I'll be back to my normal awesome self or at least I hope I will be.


	6. The Girl

Tear Down The Stars Chapter 6

I hate to admit it to myself but I noticed that Ashley wasn't at school for the rest of the day. It's not like I was looking for her but I noticed and I couldn't help but wonder where she was and whether she was okay. I know that it sounds stupid that I may be worrying about her considering I was a little harsh this morning but I was annoyed and frustrated. Carmen is still avoiding me and Madison is keeps giving me a strange look like she is trying to read my thoughts. I don't say anything because we kind of have a silent agreement that we don't interact which is difficult considering she is dating my brother and she is always at my house. My Mom likes her and I get why because she is polite and charming and really makes an effort. I know that it's an act but we both play along for my mom's sake.

I find myself watching the hands on the clock ticking slowly and praying for them to move quicker. This is my last period and I have a lot to do after school. I need to go get the twins and then keep them entertained until one of their 'parents' make an appearance. This obviously means that I will more than likely see Ashley unless she resorts to hiding in her room like she did the first week or so that I worked there. Finally the bell rings and I am out there. Carmen walks straight past my car without even looking at me and it hurts and it's annoying because I haven't done anything wrong. I let it go because otherwise I'll be late for the twins.

I managed to get them in time and they were happy to see me, like they always are. I think that they are the only two people that I know that smile like that when they see me and it melts my heart. I let them out of the car and they dart towards the front door. They seem less disappointed than they did originally after realising that neither of their parents are home. Based on what little I know about Ashley they should get use to being disappointed by their parents as they get older. It makes me sad because from my childhood I remember being the centre of both of my parents worlds.

The twins head straight to the kitchen ready for a snack because that's their routine. I open the fridge and grab them some carrot sticks. I can't believe that they see this as a treat, guess Julia is doing something right.

"Okay you have these and then we can do some painting" I tell them already mentally preparing myself for the mess. I try and do different things with them every day so they don't get bored. These two are tough critics and people have received their marching orders before.

"Yayyyyy" They scream as they head off to the tv room. I grab myself a juice and look out of the window to the yard. I spot somebody in the pool and I literally feel my heart beat pick up. Ashley is pulling herself out of the pool and she looks amazing. Her body is so tight and tanned that it's impossible not to appreciate it. The sun is making the water glisten on her body and she looks breathe taking. I try to tear my eyes away because I know I should and I know that I have to but it's too late...I'm drawn in. I jump back as I hear some foot steps behind me making me avert my eyes from the girl in the pool.

"What you lookin at Spencey?" Taylor asks me and I smile obviously not preparing to tell him that I was actually perving on his older sister.

"Erm...Ashley's outside swimming" I tell him happy that I wasn't lying completely. I see his mind working and I know what's coming next.

"Can we go swim?" Taylor asks as I expected.

"Go finish your snacks and I'll ask Ashley if you can join her"

"She won't mind" Taylor counters with a smirk and I sort of know he's right but I also know that Ashley may be weird about me being there so I figure I should check. Taylor nods and runs off again. I head outside prepping myself not to stare and to pull myself together.

As I walk closer she spots me, she's sat on the side of the pool sipping on a bottle of water. She spots me and I see her expression change.

"Hey how you feeling?" I ask trying to be casual.

"Not bad" She doesn't look at me when she answers. She seems more interested in the ripples that her feet are making in the pool.

"You weren't at school" It's not a question, it's more of an observation.

"Yea I wasn't in the mood I guess" Still not looking at me.

"So the twins asked if they can get in the pool with you" I tell her and she smiles. She nods her head in the direction of the door and I see why she's smiling. The twins are already in their swim wear with their inflatables and they're heading towards the pool.

"You coming in?" Ashley asks me with a smile and it seems kinder and softer than normal.

"I'll just watch" I tell her because I can't be bothered to get changed plus I think that getting in that pool with Ashley will actually push over the edge of crazy.

"Not a choice Spencer" She tells me and as I look at her I realise that this is more of a warning because she has a devious look on her face.

"You wouldn't?" I semi tell her and warn but my words are wasted because her hands are on me and I feel hot. She shifts our position and pulls us into the pool. I don't feel the slightly cool water on my body, I don't hear the splash or the giggles from the twins because all I can focus on is her hands on my body and the way it feels. As the commotion stops I realise that we're still stood close and her hands are still on my waist. The look on Ashley's face tells me that she has also realised this and she lets go. I panic a little but can't help but smile at the fact that I'm now stood in the pool fully clothed.

"I can't believe you did that" I state as I push my hair back out of my face.

"I warned you" She giggles as she splashes me in the face. I immediately retaliate by splashing the water back at her and she giggles again. Her laugh is sweet and seems so natural. I call a time out and she stops but continues laughing. The twins had joined in the splashing and they stop as well.

"Okay you win..I give up" I announce throwing my hands in the air showing my defeat. They all laugh menacingly and I attempt to frown but I can't. The twins swim off and continue playing. I pull myself out of the pool because my clothes feel horrible. Ashley climbs out just after me and I keep my eyes at head height.

"I'll grab you a towel" She informs me as she heads towards the pool house. I got to stop her but she's already away so I let her. She comes back with a towel and hands it to me. I have to admit that I'm a bit freaked out by this side of her

"Thank you" I start trying to dry myself but I soon realise that it's pointless with me clothes plus they feel gross so I pull off my shirt. I notice that Ashley is looking at me in a way that she has never looked at me before and I kind of like it so I take off my pants as well. I have underwear on so I know that the twins won't even bat an eyelid plus they're playing quite happily. I cast my eyes back to Ashley who suddenly appears more interested in the sky and I smile because I think I can see her blushing. I wrap the small towel around me and grab my clothes so I can wash and dry them before I go home.

"Do you have some clothes I can borrow?" I ask her pulling her out of her trance like state.

"It's the least I can do I suppose" She tells me with a smile.

"Well it is all your fault that I'm wet" The words leave my mouth before I can stop them and I know that I'm bright red. I see Ashley nearly choke on the air as my bad choice of words make their way into brain. She doesn't say anything she just heads back inside and I'm assuming she's getting me some clothes. I can't believe that I just said something like that to Ashley, yes it was innocent but it made everything even more awkward. I have no idea how to pull back from that and I have no time to think of a game plan because Ashley is back. She's still in her bikini...great I'm blushing again and she's smiling.

"Thank you" Is all I can say as I take the clothes.

"Like you said I did get you all wet" She says this with an obvious giggle and it makes me laugh. It eases the moment and I don't feel so stupid any more, I'm sure that won't last long.

"Very funny. So I need to make the twins some dinner do you mind watching them?" I ask because I assume that she has some where better to be but then I remember that she's under house arrest.

"No problem" She smiles and I walk off to go get changed before I say something stupid or stare some more.

Dinners finally ready and Ashley even managed to get them out of the pool and showered which I'm amazed at. I still haven't mastered that skill but Ashley has a way with them and it's impressive considering how much time she spends trying to act unaffected. As if on cue they appear in the kitchen chatting some twin nonsense which is adorable and reminds me of Glen and I when we were younger.

"Erm Ashley I made some extra if you want some" I sound unsure because I am unsure. I'm unsure because it means spending more time with Ashley and it also means she could say no. She looks at me and then at the stir fry I've prepared then back to me.

"Sure" One worded acceptance is better than rejection I conclude. I hand out the plates and everybody starts eating. The twins are talking about some game they were playing and clearly don't want to involve us.

"So did you sort things out with your 'friend'?" Ashley asks me really exaggerating the word 'friend'.

"Why did you say 'friends' like that?" I reply adding air quotes to friends.

"I dunno...why are you changing the subject?" She challenges me and she's right I am changing the subject because I don't want to talk about Carmen. I also know exactly what Ashley meant when she asked about my 'friend'. She was implying that Carmen and I are more than friends.

"We are currently not talking and probably won't be for a while. Also to answer your unasked question we are _just_ friends" I have no idea why I'm telling her this but I do and she smiles.

"I am sorry if I caused that" She seems genuine when she says this and I like it. I like that we are actually having a conversation.

"Not your fault so just forget it. Carmen will come around at some point but she's stubborn" I try to reassure because it isn't her fault that Carmen is ignoring me. Yes Ashley has been an ass in the past but I'm willing to move on and so should she.

"What you said earlier today at school was true you know" I can't believe she says this because I was out of line when I said. I was taking my anger out on her and I made a snap judgement about her based on a few conversations. I look at her directly in the eye and she is looking at me so intensely that I almost want to look away but I don't.

"Ugh God...I actually hate myself for saying this but it's not completely true Ashley and I'm sorry for saying it. I was annoyed at Carmen and I took it out on you because well, you were there" I actually do hate myself for saying this but I say it anyway.

"Spencey we finished" Taylor interrupts us before Ashley can reply and I want to shush them but I don't because they have no idea what we are talking about.

"Okay go do some drawing while we finish our food" I tell them and they leave without much questioning. I turn my attention back to Ashley and she suddenly finds her noodles very interesting.

"So why did you leave school today?" She looks surprised that I am trying to carry on the conversation.

"It was...well erm" Ashley's stuttering is interrupted by Julia announcing her arrival as she walks through the front door. Ashley stops talking, she stops looking at me, she stops eating and she leaves the room. I can't help but feel...I feel something and I'm not sure what but I don't like it. I try to shake the feeling as Julia enters the room, she looks at Ashley but no words are exchanged. The twins clearly heard their Mother's arrival and then come bounding into the room engulfing her with kisses and hugs.

"Mommy missed your two" She tells them and she means it.

"Spencer thank you so much for looking after them over night. I hope they weren't any trouble"

"They were perfect" I tell her honesty and she seems pleased.

"Well as it's Friday tomorrow you can take the day off. Go out and enjoy yourself or something. Here is your money for the week" She hands me an envelope full of cash.

"Mr Davies paid me for last night earlier" I inform her because I'm honest.

"Don't worry Honey you keep all the money you earned it after Ashley's behaviour last night or so I've heard" I immediately tense with the way she talks about Ashley and I can't help myself.

"There was no behaviour from Ashley Mrs Davies. She helped with the kids and nobody gives her enough credit" My words are my enemy today and I already regret my decision to stand up for somebody that I barely know.

"I didn't think that you two were friends" She informs like that would be the only reason to stick up for her.

"We're not" I mutter as I grab my bag. I give the twins a quick hug and head off to my normal life, at least for the weekend any way.


	7. Hands Down

Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you are all enjoying the pace of the story as I was worried it was too slow. Anyway continue to enjoy and I'll try to update as much as possible. I have posted everything that I've already written so the updates may not be as frequent. Loves xx

Tear Down The Stars Chapter 7

Ashley's P.O.V

I've being lying on my bed in the dark for over an hour now since Spencer left just going over everything that has happened. Normally I would have ran out of the house but due to my stupid grounding I have no choice but to hide in my room like a child. I just can't deal with the looks from Julia and the snide remarks about me or my behaviour. It's like people don't understand that I know I've made mistakes and that I know that I'm a mess. I probably know that more than anybody that pretends to be concerned for my well being. The thing that confuses me more than anything is that I think that Spencer gets it. She gets that I know my own faults and that at some point I'll deal with or least she hopes that I will at some point.

I actually had fun today hanging with Spencer and the twins. I didn't feel like I had to put on a show for anybody like I normally when I'm out or when I'm with certain people. It was refreshing to be almost free for once and without judgement.

I should probably address the slight 'moment' between Spencer and I because that's all I've been really thinking about and the fact that her supposed best friend is a lying bitch. I didn't mean for that to happen but my childish side got the best of me and I just had to pool in her into the pool. Did I have to hold on to her for as long as I did? Probably not but I couldn't let go. Having my hands anywhere near Spencer just feels good and kind of natural. For me this is scary and I'm trying to pretend that it was nothing but then we both just stood there inches away from each other and I felt something. I'm not sure what but it was different and new but still scary. What made it even scarier was how we spoke to each other after that. For some reason I felt like I actually wanted to be more honest with this girl and I wanted her, no I needed her to know how sorry I was for what I did but mostly I wanted her to know that Carmen was a lying bitch. I nearly told her, I really did then Julia walked in and I have to admit that I have never been so happy to see her perfectly tanned face before. So in true Ashley style I bolted and I've been lying here ever since hoping that I will get some flash of genius that will get me out of this situation. I still have school tomorrow and I can't ditch again otherwise my life will not be worth living. I know that I will see Spencer at school because since she came into my life I'm very aware of what classes we have together. For example tomorrow we have English lit and Art together so there is no way of avoiding her.

I hear a knock at more door and I pray that it's not my Dad coming to tell me how useless I am again or Julia to tell me I did something to upset the twins. I'm relieved when I see Kyla poke her head around the door offering me a smile as she enters the room.

"This is all very emo" She states as she turns on a lamp and switches off my music. I sit up on my large bed so I don't look quite as pathetic.

"Just wanted some quiet"

"For any particular reason?" She's on to me, oh God!

"Just the usual shit" I lie hoping that she doesn't use her yoda skills to disarm me.

"Madi said that she drove you home from school today" Yep she is definitely on to me.

"I was feeling a bit crappy from the hang bump so I came home"

"So how is it going with Spencer? Tried to kill her off yet?" She is semi joking but she knows what I'm like.

"Nope she's actually kind of cool" Oh god I hate my own mouth it betrays me on a regular basis. I look at my sister and I can see her eyes double in size and this stupid big smile spreads across her face.

"You think Spencer Carlin is cool? How hard did you hit your head?"

"Not hard enough to block you out apparently" I smirk at her as I say this but she doesn't let my attitude discourage her.

"She is pretty cute huh?" She tries to say this casually but I can see through it from miles away. I know Kyla better than I know anybody but that also means that she knows me pretty well also.

"Things not going well with Aiden?" I joke getting a look that I know too well.

"I'm just simply making an observation about your new friend" She has a point but she won't get to it any time soon.

"I would hardly call us friends. Are you here for any particular reason or just to add to my headache?" I try to sound mean but I seem to be lacking the extra bite that I normal have which worries me.

"Just wanted to check on you"

"Do you still not know how to use your cell phone?"

"You are impossible Ashley. I'll be here at 7 to pick you up for school be ready and no more ditching" Kyla warns me but she's smiling so I know that she is not really bothered by my bad mood. I nod in agreement and she leaves me alone. I could easily tell Kyla about what I think is happening between Spencer and I but she would get involved which isn't something I need in my life. Hell I don't even know what is going on and half the time I'm pretty sure that I'm just imagining the was she checks me out or the way that she looks at me intensely at me when I really laugh. There is no way that she is laughing a genuine laugh when I make a joke or do something dumb and there is absolutely no way that her skin burnt the way my hands did earlier when I touched her. These sorts of things never happen to me and I suppose you could say its because I won't let them but that's part of self preservation. I know deep down that there is no way that Spencer would ever feel anything towards me because I'm not that lucky. So I will continue to be the way I am because it's easier and it's what's expected.

I wake up the next day and the bruise above my eyes seems less obvious which is one good thing. I get dressed for school and I actually try on a number of outfits finally settling on a tight denim skirt and band tee with my chucks. Normally I rock up to school in whatever I feel like but today I want to look good so I make the extra effort to curl my hair and I know that I look good. I put this down to just wanting to feel good which is completely plausible because what girl doesn't want to feel good.

I head down to the kitchen and I hear the normal noise of the twins eating breakfast and messing about while Julia is on some 'important' phone call.

"Hey little ones" I smile as I give them both hugs because they make me feel good.

"Hey Ashwee" They say back in unison.

"Ashley can I please have a word?" Julia asks as she places her cell on to the table next to her coffee. I grab my own coffee and join her. Normally I wouldn't be so compliant but I'm trying to get time knocked off my punishment for good behaviour.

"Look I just wanted to say thank you for helping out Spencer with the twins. I know they can be a hand full sometimes and Spencer does really well but it's good that you were willing to help her. I'm sorry for commenting on your behaviour yesterday but Spencer put me in my place. She's a fiery one that one which is surprising considering you're not even friends. Anyway my point is that I appreciate that you are making more of an effort and as a reward I'm lifting your grounding for tonight, just don't tell you Father" Everything that comes out of Julia's mouth surprises me and I am actually speechless. She has never thanked me, she has never rewarded me and she has NEVER apologised.

"Thank you Julia" Is all I can say before Kyla walks into the room. As I go to leave Julia stops me and hands me some money. I take it because I don't what else to do plus my Dad took my credit card so any donations to the Ashley foundation are welcome. I don't know what comes over me but I actually hug her and she kind of hugs me back. I register that this is awkward for both of us so I pull back and mutter goodbye before darting out of the room but I quickly turn back.

"Later little monsters" I tell the twins and they wave back at me as they munch on their fruit. Kyla gives me a look that I think may be similar to my own expression. We get in the car and I know I still look confused.

"Have a walked into backwards world?" Kyla asks looking back at the house.

"Possibly. Julia actually just said nice things to me Kyla. That has never happened Ky and she gave me money and lifted my punishment for one night" I explain trying to make sense of it but having no luck.

"Guess it's just one of those things"

"These things happen to other people not me"

"Well get used to it because it's happening Ashley. Today could be a good day for you" Kyla warns me and I actually believe her for a moment or two.

After parking up and making our way towards the quad I spot Spencer sat alone at one of the benches. I tell Kyla that I will be over in a moment and head towards Spencer. She doesn't notice my presence so I tap her on the shoulder making her jump which makes me laugh. She looks at me with angry blue eyes but then her frosty exterior melts then she semi smiles at me.

"Sorry to bother you but I just wanted to thank you" I tell her and she looks confused.

"For anything in particular?" She questions as she squints at the sun.

"Julia said that you stuck up for me last night" I inform her and she looks almost embarrassed.

"You weren't supposed know that" She smiles shyly.

"Why not?" I ask and I take a seat so doesn't haven't keep staring into the sun.

"I prefer to be a secret superhero unlike you" She's referring to my own personal reference to being a super hero and I smile because she remembered something I said even if it was dumb.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" I whisper and I think I see her blush.

"Good I would hate people to think that I like you" I know she's joking but I actually believe that she does like me just as a friend maybe but that will do.

"Oh God totally. In fact I shouldn't even be sat near you, don't want to ruin your rep" I play along and she laughs, she even pushes my arm softly and I want her to do it again.

"Well I think that both of our secrets are safe. As you can see I'm hardly surrounded by people" She tells me and I feel bad and responsible because I know that in a way her lack of friends is my fault. If I had been nice to her when she started then she would be surrounded by people because she's nice and sweet.

"You should be" I mutter and I know she hears because she blushes again at my compliment but now she's silent and so am I.

"Can I buy you lunch today?" I ask and I am prepared for no.

"Why?" She questions me like I'm playing some sort of joke on her.

"As a thank you" I make up an excuse because I don't want to admit that I actually want to spend time with her.

"You don't have to" Great now she looks upset and I feel bad.

"Spencer I want to okay? I want to have lunch with because I had fun yesterday and I think you did as well. The fact that you are the first person to ever stand up for me is a huge deal so yes I want to thank you but that's not the only reason" I blurt all this crap out without a second thought and I regret it already. Her blue eyes are burning into my brown and I feel my heart speed up again, stupid heart.

"okay you don't have to beg" She smiles and I finally breathe then I laugh at her comment and so does she.

"I know a place off campus if that's cool? I can borrow Kyla's car" I offer and she shrugs her apathy.

"I have my car" She tells me and I'm happy because that means less questions from people at lunch.

"You don't mind driving?"

"Not at all. Meet you here at lunch" She says looking distracted. I follow her gaze and I see Carmen staring at us. She looks hurt and Spencer looks guilty for whatever reason. I feel like I am in the middle of something and I can't bring myself to leave because if they talk then Spencer may cancel our lunch plans. Before I can say anything else Spencer is gone and she is following Carmen who is walking away from her. I watch them until they round the corner and I hope that Spencer doesn't catch up with Carmen.

I zone out during the classes that don't have Spencer in because I'm too busy worrying whether she will actually come to lunch with me. I know that it is just me saying thank you and that after going out tonight I will be over what ever this is. I will find a hot girl to flush my mind of any remaining Spencer thoughts and I will be fixed again. I actually believe this theory until I walk into English lit and I see her. She's sat towards the back of the room and she's talking to Kyla. They look quite relaxed like they have spoken a thousand times before and they probably have for all I know. They both spot me and wave me over to a spare seat next to them. I head over as if I had no choice and I take the seat pulling out my book as if it's the most valuable thing in world because the longer I focus on the book the less I focus on Spencer.

"Do my eyes deceive me or has my sister actually brought her book to a class?" Kyla is teasing me and hate her for a moment. I was hoping that they would just carry on with their conversation and leave me alone.

"Stranger things have happened" I mumble focusing my attention on the teacher that has just entered the classroom. I barely recognise this guy and I don't know his name but I'm grateful that he shushes the class and everybody focus their attention on him including Spencer. I feel Kyla nudge me and she hands me a note.

_Stranger things like you asking Spencer on a date?lol_

I put my hand on over the letter so nobody can read the words then scribble back.

_It's not a date. I owe her one so I'm buying her lunch. Now shut up and pay attention._

She reads the letter and smiles at me like she's in on a secret. The thing is there is no secret, not yet because nothing is happening and I need to keep it that way. I almost won't to pass a note to Spencer saying that I can't do lunch but when I catch a glimpse of her I can't. I want to go to lunch with her, I want to spend some more time with her so I can see her smile some more. Pull yourself together Davies! I yell this in my head and I feel like an idiot. I feel like an idiot because I don't do this, I don't get crushes...is this even a crush? I need to get over this but I really want to especially in this second. Spencer has realised that she doesn't have her book so she scoots closer to me to share mine. She is leaning over me and her hand is sort of touching mine and I feel that fire again. I can smell her shampoo and perfume, it's so sweet and it's taking over my sense. I want to put my hand up and escape to the bathroom but something stops me so I'm stuck sitting so close to Spencer and I'm kind of enjoying it. I am so screwed!


	8. Halo

Thank you all soooooo much! You rock...that's all I have to really say.

Tear Down The Stars Chapter 8

Spencer's P.O.V

I had my book in my bag the whole time during English. You're probably wondering why I lied to Ashley well so am I. It was only last night that I was telling her step mother that we aren't friends and now she's inviting me to lunch and I'm making up excuses to sit closer to her. My world has been spun on its ass and I#'m kind of enjoying it.

What I'm not enjoying is the fact that Carmen is still refusing to talk to me. I saw the hurt expression on her face this morning when she saw me talking to Ashley and I tried to talk to her about it but she froze me out. I get why she is annoyed but I'm my own person and I'll do what I want. I refuse to be emotionally controlled by Carmen even if it is putting a major strain on our friendship. I miss talking to my best friend about things and I have a lot going on at the moment. The problem is that even if Carmen were talking to me I wouldn't be able to tell her that I may be crushing on Ashley Davies, not that I am or anything.

I'm not listening to a word the teacher is saying because all I can focus on is her leg touching mine. Something so innocent is playing havoc on my mind and my hormones. It doesn't help that I'm pretty sure that Ashley keeps stealing glances of me when I do try to pay attention to the teacher. There she goes again and I giggle slightly making her look at me with a questioning eyebrow. I just shake my head and she averts her eyes back to the teacher. This stupid girly giggling needs to stop whenever I'm around her otherwise she'll think I'm a complete idiot. Ashley adjusts her position and hand grazes my own which causes us both to jump apart. We both look at our hands like they're going to explode and then at each other.

"Miss Davies, Miss Carlin is there a problem?" The teacher demands clearly not impressed with whatever just happened. I struggle to find words as I feel the eyes of all our class mates on us. Ashley doesn't look as dazed but she is used to being centre of attention.

"Erm no sorry" Ashley mutters not sounding as sure of herself as she normally does when addressing teachers. Our teacher clearly feels the same as he gives Ashley a look of concern.

"Okay well lets keep it that way ladies" He tells us and I release the breath I was holding in and I give Ashley a slight smile to thank her for actually having the ability to speak unlike myself.

After 20 more minutes of torture the bell finally rings signalling the end of the period and the start of lunch/ Everybody darts out of the room as usual where as Ashley and I both take our time. All the other drama in my brain made me forget that we are doing lunch together and I'm nervous all of a sudden.

"You coming?" Ashley asks me as she stands over me.

"Yea...yep" I'm an idiot.

"Well you need to stand up" She informs me with a laugh and I know that she's right but my legs aren't listening to my brain. Her smile fades as she sees I'm not standing yet and a frown takes over instead. Oh God I've made her frown.

"Spencer if you don't want to do lunch that's cool" She sounds sad and I feel like an idiot. I quickly jump into action and I'm on my feet in front of her surprising myself and her at the same time.

"I want to do...I want to do lunch...with you" Why have I lost all my brain power and whatever social abilities I once possessed.

"Glad we cleared that up" She smiles again and I'm breathing again. I have no idea why I'm getting so worked up over lunch. There is no way that this is anything but lunch especially not to Ashley who is just being kind. She probably feels guilty for been mean to me and this is her way of clearing her name. Okay if I think of it like that then it's ok, slightly pathetic but it works for me. We make it to my car and we both climb in continuing the silence that followed us from the classroom.

"So did you catch up with Carmen earlier?" She asks me this and she seems unaffected by the question.

"Yep and she continues to hate me and ignore me" I tell her keeping my eyes on the road.

"She's an idiot" Ashley sighs angrily surprising me slightly.

"She has her reason for being mad" I try to stick up for Carmen but I'm even convincing myself.

"I get that she's your best 'friend' but she's acting like a child. If you can forgive me then surely she can move on...well assuming that you will forgive me at some point" She looks nervous and I find it adorable.

"Do you honestly think that I would be going to lunch with you if I still hated you?" I question her and she shakes her head.

"Although my mind can easily changed if you keep implying that Carmen and I are more than friends" I warn her and she holds up her hands in her defence.

"I'm just calling it as I see it. You guys are pretty close plus you're both gay just figured it was the natural thing to do" She explains with a smile.

"I never said I was gay" I tell her with a cocky smirk and she looks at me surprised.

"Sorry I just assumed" She sounds a little sad at the thought that I'm not gay.

"Do I give off a gay vibe?" I figured I could have some fun with this.

"Erm...well no and yes" She replies softly.

"No and Yes?" I challenge.

"You're not your stereotypical West Hollywood lesbian but there is something about you plus you're totalling sleeping with Carmen" Ashley started off the sentence in a serious tone but that soon changed.

"I am not or will I ever be sleeping with Carmen. I love her as a friend but that's it...she's not my type anyway" I argue.

"Ok then Spencer Carlin what is your type? Male? Female? Butch? Femme? Goat?" Ashley throws a number of questions at me and I can't help but laugh. I've known somebody so determined to find out my sexuality and I'm flattered that she has thought so much about me. I pull into the parking lot of the diner that she told me to go to. I turn off the engine and I look at her. I didn't mean for the look to be so intense but it just ended up that way and she was looking straight back at me making me freeze for a moment.

"You really want to know?" I check before I tell her and she simply nods not really moving the rest of her body.

"I like girls...and that's all you need to know Davies" I tell her with a flirty smile and she smiles back like I have told her the best thing in the world.

"So you're not denying your love of farm animals?" She teases referencing her previous questions. I don't reply I just laugh and climb out of the car. I continue walking and she is soon walking next to me and feels good to have her next to me. Everything felt great until we walked into the diner and we walk straight into Carmen. Ashley looks at me as if she asking me what to do and I don't know because I'm doing my best rabbit in head lights impression.

"You two get lunch together now?" Carmen snaps as she eyes Ashley with nothing but anger. Ashley goes to say something and I know it will be equally as mean so I step in.

"It's not like I have my best friend to get lunch with at the moment" I argue and she looks shocked by voice, to be honest it shocks me but I don't like her tone and I am fed up of walking on glass around her.

"That's your choice Spencer" She informs me as she looks back towards Ashley who is visibly bursting at the seams to say something.

"No it was yours Carmen. I have tried to talk to you but you actually ran away from me this morning"

"You were talking to her Spencer what did you expect me to do?"

"So I'm not allowed to talk to anybody but you?" I ask folding my arms in annoyance. I hate arguing with her but I can't continue with our current pattern of her ignoring me.

"No just not Ashley Davies. Fuck Spencer do you not remember how she treated you when you moved here. I was the only one that was there for your and this is how you treat me" I am shocked by what she is saying and I'm annoyed that it always comes back to the same thing. I will always be grateful for Carmen and how she looked after me but I put myself in the firing line for her and she acts like she did me a favour.

"Just leave Carmen before we say anything else we don't mean" I warn her because I realise we have an audience and I don't want my personal life aired in public, it's not my style. I feel under pressure and I am waiting for Carmen to say something back but then I realise that her eyes aren't on me or Ashley but our hands. I follow her gaze and I'm as shocked as she is to see that Ashley has taken hold of my hand and I feel her warmth and her support.

"Seriously Spencer?" She hisses as she walks out of the diner leaving us just stood there. I feel exposed and I need to be away from all the eyes that are looking at me. I have managed to spend the last few years without drawing attention to myself and that has all just been ruined by Carmen's jealousy and my insane need to be near Ashley Davies. I feel my hand been tugged and I don't fight it because I can't be bothered and I don't want to. Ashley guides me by my hand away from the diner, away from the stares and comments. She's still holding my hand as we make our way down to the beach and I don't want her to let go. We stop and she's looking at me with her big brown eyes and she looks like she's trying to say sorry. I need to let her know that this isn't her fault and that it's okay but my words don't come out.

"I'm sorry about all of that" She tells me and she means it which pulls me from my daze.

"Don't you dare apologise. None of that was your fault Ashley I promise you that. Thank you for not saying anything"

"One of the hardest things I have ever done" And she's laughing again and I feel relaxed when I hear that laughter. I believe her when she tells me how hard it was for her not to butt in because I have seen Ashley fly off the handle at people for dumber reasons. I wouldn't say that Ashley has rage issues but she has a mouth on her and she will always fight her corner. To see her step back and just support me made me realise just how many layers there actually are to Ashley Davies which only intrigued me more.

"So you're an expert at drama how long will the masses be talking about this?" I ask her as we sit on the sand.

"Well not to be big headed but with my involvement I'd say until at least the end of the week" She jokes and I know she's right because of how King works. If Carmen and I just having an argument sans Ashley Davies then nobody would bat an eyelid but as Ashley was stood next to me and she was holding my hand it will be top of the gossip chain for a while.

"You know I can call Kyla and get her to start up some new drama. I can promise you that it will be way more exciting than what just happened" This Ashley at her kindest I assume and I smile at her.

"Thanks" I mumble as I lay my chin on my knees worrying about going back to school.

"She loves you Spencer" Ashley says this with a sigh and I look at her but she's focusing on the water ahead.

"I know" I tell her because of course I have noticed but I've just never said anything.

"Do you love her?" She is still looking at the water which I'm grateful for.

"No but sometimes I wish that I did because it would be easier. I mean she already knows me and I know her"

"Sounds far too easy to me" Ashley informs me with another one of her perfect smiles.

"Oh yea?" I'm intrigued to hear Ashley's thoughts on relationships because from what I hear she's not one for relationships.

"I dunno I just think that if you want to do the whole 'love' thing then you should never settle for anything but perfection. What ever there is between you two doesn't sound perfect and you deserve perfect Spencer" I think my heart just stopped working and all because of Ashley's words. She has just blown my mind and melted my heart a little bit.

"And what do you deserve Ashley?" I can't help but wonder what she actually believes she deserves in life.

"Well that all depends on who you ask"

"I'm asking you"

"Then I would have to say probably not perfection" She looks sad I realise just how much of an act she puts on for everybody. That bravado is so far from the person she shows me and I worry all the time that she'll cut me off at ant point through fear of showing me too much.

"I think you're wrong. I think that everybody deserves something perfect at some point and I don't think you give yourself enough credit"

"I don't need a cheerleader Spencer" She dead pans and it sort of hurts but I know that this is just how she is. I can feel my facial expression change to a semi hurt one and she sees it, I know she does because she's frowning again.

"We should probably go" I announce as I get to me feet heading up the beach towards the car. I get so far when I feel her warm hand on my shoulder turning me around. Her big brown eyes are full and she's begging me to listen with them so I stay quiet.

"You're going to get sick of me apologising all the time but I'm sorry. I'm not used to people saying those sorts of things to me. I mean people tell me I'm hot, sexy etc all the time but nobody has ever told me that I deserve something perfect" She is looking at me so intensely that I can't even blink in case it stops her looking at me altogether. This is way more intense than the pool and I know that we both feel it.

"Well you do Ashley and I'll tell you constantly if I have to until you get it through that cocky head of yours" I smile as I say this and so does she.

"I'm not cocky" She argues and I scoff at her.

"You are possibly the cockiest person I have ever met. Everybody knows that you're hot Ashley you don't need to keep telling us" I joke and she raises an eyebrow at me clearly amused by something I said.

"Do you think I'm hot?" She asks me and I see real shyness on her face. I feel myself going red because there is no way I can deny it. The girl is incredible looking she could easier be a model or something. She has this perfect hair that smells insane and her eyes are a really strange mixture of deep brown and gold. Then there's her body, I do not have the words to describe her body. I've got her body is so hot it stops my brain from actually working. Obviously I can't say all of this to her because she would probably just laugh at me or something else equally as scarring. Her eyes are boring into me and I know that I need to give an answer.

"You're okay" I say and I mean to sound more sure of myself but I know that I don't. She looks slightly taken back from answer and takes a moment to process it then she leans into me getting so close that I forget how to breathe again. Just as her lips are close enough to my ear she exhales.

"Well Spencer Carlin I think you are more than Okay" She whispers into my ear, then she simply steps back and smiles before heading back towards the car. I know that I look like an idiot just standing there but that's the effect that she has on me. In my defence Ashley is a pro at this sort of thing. I mean she is always seducing girls, I've seen it with my own two eyes. I don't do too badly but I'm less forward that Ashley when I'm hooking up. God even the thought of hooking up seems stupid to me at the moment because all I can see is Ashley then I remember that she is walking a few feet ahead of me and I need to catch up. I hurry to her side and we continue to walk to my car, I just hope my brain is still engaged enough to drive.


	9. Whatever it takes

Tear Down The Stars Chapter 10

Ashley's P.O.V

I can't believe I just said that to Spencer. I blame the beach and her stupid pretty eyes also my concussion...I'm reaching I know but I can't just blame myself can I? I had no intention of hitting on her that much but something came over me. To sum up I feel stupid because we are driving back to school and she hasn't said a single word to me. We are both keeping our eyes to ourselves and I am internally kicking my stupid ass. Why would I do that? Why would I tell Spencer what I just did? I would very much like to go back in time and take it back. Maybe I can just tell her I was joking? Maybe I can move to France? I don't want to move to France and I don't want to take it back because it's true! I do think she is more than okay. Fuck I think she is perfect! And now she knows and I feel like a fool because she isn't saying anything back. Maybe she does think I am just okay? Maybe I have misread everything that we have said and done since she starting working at my house? I've clearly gone insane and imagined everything, great I'm stupid and crazy.

"Looks like we missed the bell for next period" She speaks and I try to act like I'm not having a mental episode. I look across the quad and it's empty. Great I can add detention to my crazy and stupid.

"So it would seem" Why do I suddenly sound like a totally idiot?

"We better go to class" Spencer says as she climbs out of the car. I don't move for some reason and now she's looking at me like I am insane which I think I might be to be honest. She walks around to my door and opens it as if I'm too retarded to do that myself which I might be at this point. She puts her hand out for me to take and I do because I am at her disposal in that moment but I don't think she realises. She pulls me out of the car and then we are in one of those moments again. We look at each other and neither of us move or even attempt to. I want to kiss her but I won't because I worry that she will reject me or even worse she won't. So I look away from her and we sigh in unison.

"I'm not babysitting tonight" She tells me this and I feel sad because I won't see her at my house which means I won't see her all weekend. Yes I had plans to get drunk and sleep with some stupid girl that will never compare to Spencer but I have a feeling that something won't let me do that because I think I will feel bad.

"Evil step mom give you the night off?" I make a joke because that's all I'm capable of at the moment.

"She told me to go have fun and enjoy the weekend" She tells me this and I have no idea why.

"Big plans then?" I ask and I don't want to hear her answer.

"Probably not. You?" I could lie and tell her that I'm going to make myself less of a good person but I can't because I realise that I can't lie to her, I hope this doesn't last as I get through my life telling lies.

"I've had my punishment lifted for one evening thanks to you" It's as honest as I can be.

"Well be careful" She says this with a hint of sadness but I guess that I'm imagining this as I have imagined everything else so far. I know that she is thinking about the other day when I hit my head and she probably thinks I'm way worse when I'm out and she would be right because I am. I pass out at random parties, next to random people and take random drugs with cheap alcohol. But the thing is that I don't feel like doing any of that tonight.

"I'll try. So this is me" We are outside of a classroom. I don't even know if it is my next class but I need to be away from her before I beg her to hang out with me tonight doing something lame like watching a movie. She looks at the door and smirks like she knows that I have stepped foot in that room before but she lets it go.

"Okay well I'll see you next week. Have a nice weekend" She looks like she wants to hug me but decides against it and walks off down the hall way. I watch as she does until I can see her no more then I lean against a wall trying to make sense of everything. I should find my actual class but I don't I walk home. I walk the whole 5 miles home and it doesn't tire me at all. It gives me some time to think, some time to consider my next move and after 5 miles I am none the wiser. I walk into my over sized home and I can hear Kyla in the kitchen talking to the twins about something they did at school today.

"Hey I waited for ages for you" She tells me and forgot that Kyla was my ride home.

"Sorry I just felt like walking" I reply as a grab a bottle of water once I have hugged the twins.

"Guys why don't you go watch some t.v. I need to talk to Ashley in private" Kyla tells them and I assume that Julia is on some important phone call. They nod and leave quite happily.

"What is up with you Ash? You are actually worrying me" I see the worry on her face and I feel bad that I mad her worry. I have never felt bad for making people worry but now I do.

"I'm just...fuck I don't know but I don't feel right"

"Do you feel ill?" I wish I just felt sick. That would be easy compared to this.

"No just not myself"

"You like Spencer don't you?" She says this and I want to tell her she's crazy but I can't because it's true. I'm not suffering from a week long concussion, I'm not going crazy...I like Spencer. When the hell did this happen?

"Yes...but I don't know how it happened Ky"

"Probably about the same time she started liking you" Kyla is like yoda I swear because she picks up on things that other people will never notice but for once I know she is wrong.

"She doesn't like me Ky trust me"

"And how do you know that?"

"I kind of told her that I liked her today and she didn't say anything back" I try not to replay the events because it makes me feel pretty shit.

"What did you say exactly? Not the version you want to tell. I want the actual words" God she is demanding.

"Okay I jokingly asked me if she thought I was hot and she said I was 'okay'. Anyway after that ego breaker I leaned into her ear and told her that I thought she more than okay" I feel so dumb telling Kyla this and I can tell that she feels slightly uncomfortable.

"Wow your lines suck" Kyla is actually laughing in my face. Normally I would get mad but I don't have the energy.

"Not helping brat"

"Well I wasn't there so I can't comment but that's pretty obvious. However, I was there today in lit and I saw the way you two were together"

"And how were we?" I'm genuinely intrigued.

"Sickly mostly but I could tell that she was into you"

"That wasn't helpful in the slightest well done Kyla" I sound pissed because I am. I rely on Kyla to be my guide in life sometimes and she has failed me. She hasn't given me anything that will make me do anything drastic not that I would because I have never done anything drastic when it comes to girls. They normally just appear and I take advantage of them., simple.

"Ashley I have never had to give you advice when it comes to this sort of thing so excuse me if I'm a little rusty. I am going to suggest something just don't flip out or have a melt down. Just go see her and tell her that you like her. Ask her out or something. I know your normal demographic don't need this sort of attention but Spencer is different" Kyla is right but I can't do that because I can't deal with rejection that's why I hook up with the girls I do. They are uncomplicated and I know they won't reject me, ever.

"Ashley you're home" That's Julia pointing out the obvious and in my current mood I don't need this.

"Nothing gets past you Julia" I know I'm a bitch but it's my nature.

"Don't make me reconsider my decision. Talking of which I thought you'd be out with some girl by now destroying more brain cells" She's right that's where I would normally be. I know it's early but sometimes I like to hook up with more than one girl on a night out. So typically I'd hit up the coffee shops in west Hollywood and the after 'succeeding' there I would turn my attention to the night life.

"Guess I wasn't in the mood. Julia do you think I can maybe use my car? I have somewhere to go and I just walked all the way back from school" I hope that she is still feeling nice like this morning. She looks at me like I actually have 3 heads and a few extra arms.

"Will you be drinking?" Fair question as I have totalled a few cars before while under the influence.

"Nope and no medication either" I add the last bit because I know that she will ask me that next.

"Sure just be home by 12 please" She has never given me a curfew before, I don't think she'd dare but she has given me one now in exchange for a me taking my car. I feel that this is a fair trade and I realise how much easier it is to get your own way if you negotiate rather than demand. I see her mentally preparing for my over reaction and I consider it for old times sakes.

"Sounds fair to me. I'll see you guys later. Later little monsters" I say my goodbyes as I leave the house. I am so happy to have my car back even if it's only for one night. I love this car and I make a promise as I start the engine to treat her nicely in the future. No more drunken driving and no more skanky girls in the back seat. I drive the same way that Spencer drove to her house the other morning. I am pretty good at remembering routes so it's no problem getting to the house. The problem I have no is getting out of the car. I probably look like a crazy stalker to their neighbours and I consider the fact that I may be. I prep myself by checking my reflection and I throw myself out of the car before I wuss out.

I tap lightly on the wooden door and I hear footsteps making their way towards where I am standing. I take a deep breathe and prepare to see Spencer's confused face. I am not prepared to see Madison staring back at me with her stupid mouth wide open although I think my expression is similar to hers.

"Madi what the..." I can't finish my questioning because Spencer's Mom is now standing next to Madison smiling at me kindly.

"Hey Mrs Carlin is Spencer here?" I ask this like a small child asking for their friend to come out to play.

"We are just about to have dinner Ashley"

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt" I stuttered and I see Madison's eyes expand at my politeness.

"Don't be silly dear. Hey why don't you join us for dinner?" Mrs Carlin offers and I freeze because I can't sit at the same table as Spencer and her family and Madison while I'm feeling like this.

"I wouldn't want to impose" I reply and Madison actually laughs in my face. Mrs Carlin looks between us strangely and I try to not kill Madison.

"The more the merrier right Madison?" Mrs Carlin says as she looks at Madison. As if on cue Spencer makes her way to the door, she looks a mixture of happy and annoyed which makes me really regret my decision to just drop by casually.

"Spencer honey I was just inviting Ashley to have dinner with us" Mrs Carlin tells her daughter who just smiles politely and I want to die in that moment because I know she is only going to say yes for her Mothers sake not because she wants me there.

"Sounds great" Spencer smiles but it's not her normal smile.

"Great" I agree. Mrs Carlin nods in agreement and heads back into the house. I give Madison a glare and she stalks off towards Glen who is laying the table. Spencer eyes me suspiciously and I am without words, this is what speechless is and I don't like it.

"Ashley why are you here?" Spencer asks me pulling me out from myself and I am grateful that she is even looking at me again.

"I...erm...well my plans fell through and I thought I'd see if you wanted to do something" Smooth Davies.

"Oh" She seems less than impressed with response and I feel bad again.

"Actually Spencer I cancelled my plans because I thought I'd have more fun hanging with you" I hate how honest I am but she seems to appreciate it because she is smiling a smile that I have only ever seen directed at me and I relax immediately.

"You'd better come in then before Glen eats all the food" She jokes and she lets me into her house. This house feels warm and how a home should really feel. The photos on the wall of Spencer and Glen as children are so cute and it makes me think about my own 'home'. There's hardly any photos on the walls any more and it makes me sad because that's how it should be.

Spencer ushers me into the kitchen and I see Glen sat next to Madison and they are talking about something until their eyes land on me.

"Hey Ashley" Glen says with a smile and Madison kicks him under the table. Mrs Carlin shouts for us to take our seats so we do I get to sit next to Spencer because she tells me to. Madison is still looking at me like she is trying to read my mind and I mouth for her to stop staring which she attempts to but fails miserably.

"So how was school today?" Mrs Carlin asks us all and I am taken back because I never get asked that question by my Dad. As I think this I realise that there is no Dad sat at this table. I look around the room and see photos of baby Spencer with a dark haired guy with kind eyes so I can't understand why he isn't here but I won't ask.

"I heard that you had an another argument with Carmen?" Mrs Carlin says that as she focuses on Spencer who shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"I wonder who told you that?" She replies glaring at Glen.

"You're right your brother has got a big mouth but I'm glad he told me Honey. Why are you two at each others throats at the moment?" Because of me I think to myself.

"We have a difference of opinion about some things that's all" Very diplomatic of you Spencer. I wish I could think that quickly on my feet sometimes especially when under interrogation from the parentals.

The rest of dinner continued with questions being asked and people actually caring about the answers. The only awkward part was the looks that Madison was giving me. That girl could be so dense sometimes I just wish that now wasn't one of those times.

We were all done with our food and it was amazing. I barely eat home cooked meals and I wished that I didn't have to because that was amazing. Madison jumps up from the table and grabs my hand pulling me to my feet. Everybody looks at her confused, as do I.

"Ashley and I will do the dishes" Madison volunteers us for manual labour, she is so off my Christmas card list. Well at least she would be if I sent Christmas cards, ever.

"There's no need girls. Spencer and Glen will do it" Mrs Carlin informs us.

"Mom if the girl's would like to do the dishes you shouldn't stand in their way" That's Glen with his stupid jackass comment. Remind to talk to Madison about her choice in men after she's quizzed me about my appearance at the Carlin residence.

"Glen has just nominated himself to do it by himself" Mrs Carlin states with a warning look for Glen who puffs as he walks out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Madison looks less then impressed and I am completely silent for probably one of the only times in existence unless you count the car ride with Spencer earlier because that was pretty quiet, deathly so.

"Mom can Ashley and I go watch a movie in my room?" Spencer asks after a moment and I know that I have a stupid smile on my face.

"Of course sweetheart. Ashley do your parents know where you are?" Mrs Carlin asks me and I can't help but laugh and neither can Madison, she knows full well what my parents are like.

"Why is that funny?" Mrs Carlin questions and I feel bad for making her feel left out.

"No reason. My step mom knows where I am" I'm kind of lying but as you can tell from initial reaction it's for the best because nobody needs to hear about my sad excuse for a family.

"Okay good" Mrs Carlin looks a little lost but she lets it go as she heads off to help Glen in the kitchen. As I turn to follow Spencer up to her room I feel Madison grab my arm and pull me into the family room. I yell to Spencer that I will be there in a moment.

"What is your damage?" I snap as I snatch my arm back.

"Are you into Spencer?" Madison asks me like she's just figured out a complicated maths question.

"Erm...nooooo" I am getting worse at this whole lying thing. She smiles at me like a Cheshire cat.

"Ha I knew it!" She yelps like an idiot.

"Will you shush please? Look I haven't even spoken to Spencer yet so keep your stupid mouth shut and tell your boyfriend to keep his mouth shut as well" Mean Ashley can appear whenever I feel like it, I'm not completely broken. Madison nods her understanding and I head up the stairs to Spencer's room. I only find it because I hear the music playing and I'm nervous. I am going into her room and I can barely breathe again. I thought I had sorted out this weird breathing thing, guess not. She is sat on her bed and she looks so pretty and so sweet that it melts my heart. She looks up at me and smiles which stops me in my tracks. What the hell do I do now? Oh fuck I really didn't think this through did I?

"My room isn't as cool as yours" She says as she looks around her own room. I take a quick glance and I see that it is painted a light shade of pink and she has music posters on the wall. Her bed has a ridiculous amount of pillows on it and one care bear teddy which makes me smile. The room is perfect for her and I love it a little bit.

"I think it's perfect" Damn you honesty! She looks nervous and starts fidgeting with the pillow on her lap. I figured it's now or never because if I don't say something soon I will explode. I'm still stood up and I feel out of place in her perfect teenage room, like I tarnish it or something with all my mistakes. It's in that moment that I realise I shouldn't be there because there is no place for me in Spencer's life so I go to leave but I don't get far. I don't get far because Spencer grabs my hand and stops me from leaving her perfect room. I turn to look at her and she tilts her head to the side. Damn that head tilt and those eyes combined!

"Don't leave Ashley" She says this in such a soft voice but it still makes my heart skip a beat. I lose all my inhibitions as I move closer to her and I feel her tense. I need to reassure her that this is going to be okay so I place my hand on her cheek, it's warm and she relaxes slightly. I move closer, so close that I can feel her ragged breathe on my face and feels nice. I'm so enthralled by thinking about what it will be like to kiss her that I barely hear her talk.

"Are you going to kiss or what?" I hear her this time and I respond by closing the gap between us. Her lips are perfectly soft and they taste so sweet. I have never kissed somebody who has made me feel like this before and I can barely take it. I nearly pass out when she pushes against me making me lean against the door that I was so close to walking out of. This is the perfect moment and it's with Spencer.


	10. Everything

Thank you all for the love and I don't just mean the reviews. I notice when you add my story or me to your favourites and it rocks, so thank you. I'm am glad that you are all enjoying this or at least I assume you are. Let me know what you like/don't like or what you would like to happen. I'm always open to suggestions.

Loves xx

Tear Down The Stars Chapter 10

Spencer's P.O.V

I am kissing Ashley Davies! I would never have predicted this in a million years. Of all the people I thought that I'd be kissing she was definitely not one of them and I feel dumb now because I can imagine not kissing Ashley. She is incredible in every way and I never want this kiss to end. Unfortunately my lungs have other plans because I can barely breathe. We both pull away and I am panting like a lunatic. Her eyes are darker than normal and I like it, I want her to look at me like this all the time. We stay like that for a moment just catching our breathes and looking at each other daring the other to do or say something. The thing is that I have no words. I am without words because I'm scared that whatever I say will ruin this and make Ashley never want to kiss me again.

"Spencer..." Oh God this is when she tells me that this shouldn't have happened. She looks so serious and I feel my heart stop because it's so sure what is coming next.

"Spencer will you look at please?" She's touching my face and I comply.

"That was...okay I don't have words to describe what that was but I know that I don't want to take it back" Her words are like music to my ears and my heart by the feel of it because its going fast again

"Me neither" Is all I can manage but it seems enough because she's smiling and she's crinkling her nose. I have never noticed that before but then again I have never been this close to Ashley before and I regret that now because she is even more stunning at this range.

"So now what?" She asks and I am clueless.

"Erm...I don't know. Do you have any thoughts?" I sound like I'm in a business meeting and feel dumb but she laughs again so I don't care.

"I have one suggestion" She tells me with raised eyebrows and I see that glint in her dark eyes. I move closer so our lips are almost touching and she stops breathing because I can no longer feel it on my face.

"Oh yea and what's that?" I ask in my huskiest voice, I can be sexy too or at least that's what I tell myself. She doesn't reply because she doesn't need to and within seconds our lips are together again. We continue or heavy make out session by the door for a while until Ashley moves us towards the bed. I land with a thud and then Ashley is straddling me which makes my hormones go into over drive. As much as I'm loving this I know that one us needs to put a stop to it before we go to far. Yes I would love nothing more than to have sex with Ashley this second but my family are just down the stairs and I can't help but think how inappropriate it would be. So I pull away and she looks at me with those big brown eyes.

"As much as this pains me we have to stop" I tell her and it doesn't sound as confident as it did in my head. She looks at me and then nods her head in agreement as she climbs off me. I already miss the feel of her on me and I want to pull her back but I let my brain win the battle with my libido. I'm still lying in the same spot and she is sat next to me probably hating me for stopping.

"We need to talk or something right?" She says this and I can tell she is as clueless as I am and I can't help but laugh. I sit up and cross my legs so I'm facing her. She copies my position and looks at me waiting for me to take the lead.

"So we kissed" Is all I can see because its all I can think about.

"Nothing gets passed you Spencer" She jokes and I smile at her.

"Okay smart ass do you have anything to say on the topic?" I challenge her and she looks at me shyly as she holds my hand. I guess she does has something to say.

"I like you Spencer. I have no idea where it came from but I do and I'm guessing from what just happened that you like me. We kissed as you pointed out and normally after kissing a girl I normally just go straight into the 'other stuff' but I don't want to do that with you" Ow there goes my ego. So she wants to kiss me but she doesn't want to have sex with me? I'm confused and she can see this by the expression on my face.

"No...I want to do that with you at some point but...erm what I'm trying to say is that maybe I don't want to do what I normally do with girls with you" I am more confused than ever and she looks flustered. She looks so adorable when she's flustered and I can see that she's battling to find the right words.

"God this talking thing is hard. Spencer I want to do 'it' with you but not yet because I have a feeling that you're special or at least you are to me. So I think that we should attempt to do this properly...like in a none slutty way" Oh I get it now she's actually being really sweet but her verbal skills are failing her. I figure I should help her out before her head spins off.

"I'd like to do it in a none slutty way with you too" I tell her and she sighs with relief then we both laugh at the situation. She's laughing her perfect Ashley laugh and I want to kiss her again so I do but this kiss isn't as hormonally charged as the first one, it's more of a reassurance for us both. We pull apart again and just smile at each other in the dorkiest way ever but it feels good. The silence is broken as my bedroom door opens and my mother appears.

"Hey guys you okay?" My mother looks at us funny as if she knows what we were just doing.

"Yep all good just hanging" I try be casual but my mother can read me like a book. I have never been able to lie to her and she knows this which is probably why she trusts me so much.

"Okay well sorry to interrupt the 'hanging' but I've called in to work so I'm leaving. Glen is still here with Madison just so you know. Ashley it was lovely to see you again and please feel free to come over any time" My Mom is so on to us and I know it. She walks over and gives me a kiss on the forehead and she even does the same to Ashley who looks completely freaked out by the action.

"See you in the morning I guess?" I say as she goes to leave.

"Of course. Love you sweetie" And with one last smile she's gone leaving Ashley and I in complete silence again. Ashley is looking at me and I know she wants to ask me something.

"Spencer where's your Dad?" I didn't expect that question to come out of her mouth. I guess she's been piecing together a few things since she got here. I don't mind people asking especially not in the sweet way that Ashley just did.

"He died when I was younger so it's just me, Glen and my mom now" I'm amble to say this without my eyes welling up like they used to. Yes it still hurts but I've learnt to deal with my emotions over the years, time really is the greatest healer or at least that's what my therapist used to say.

"I'm sorry Spencer I had no idea. I shouldn't have said anything" She's looking at me like I might break and as much as I appreciate her words I hate that look from people. I've dealt with it since I was 14 and makes me feel too fragile and I anything but fragile. I won't let myself be fragile any more because it go me nowhere.

"No it's fine Ashley and you don't need to apologise for asking me. He worked at a crisis centre and some guy didn't appreciate my Dad helping his wife get away from him so he took my Dad out of the equation" I realise that I haven't really spoken about my Dad for a while and I rarely go into so much detail but I felt comfortable enough around Ashley to do this. She rubs my arm and I know that she is preparing for me to break down but I won't.

"Spencer I'm not good at things like this. I don't know what to say" She tells me after a while and I love how honest she is.

"You don't need to say anything Ashley" I tell her and I mean it because I don't need her to say anything. It won't make any difference to what happened and I know that nothing will. The guy is spending life in jail and that doesn't make it any better but it helps a little I suppose. I pull myself away from my thoughts and she is looking at me so affectionately.

"Spencer Carlin you are pretty incredible. I know that I barely know you but I can already tell" Her words are so honest and sweet that it lightens my mood and all I want to do is kiss her again so I do because I can.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" I ask her between kisses and I feel her smile into the kiss. After a moment she pulls away and looks at me again with those eyes.

"I would love to but I can't. I have a stupid curfew which I need to keep otherwise I doubt that this will be happening again any time soon" She's right and that surprises me. She surprises me because from what I've heard Ashley Davies has never been one to abide by the rules.

"So are you still grounded all weekend?" I ask but I know the answer already.

"Yep but you are totally worth sneaking out for"

"That's very sweet but I think it's best if you stay out of trouble"

"I like trouble though" She's pouting and it's so adorable that I almost 'awww' out loud.

"So I've heard" I reply with a naughty smirk which I can't help because Ashley Davies officially brings out my naughty side and I can't deny it. She checks her watch and I see her face fall.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I have to go home"

"You sure?" This time I'm pouting and in reply Ashley covers her eyes so she can't see me.

"That is far too cute now stop so I can leave" She kisses me with her hands over her eyes and I give in to her and I know from that moment that I always will.

"I'll call or something" She says as she stands up and I can tell that she's trying to play it cool or something.

"You'll call or something? Ashley you can't try and act all bad ass as you're leaving. I've seen your loser side now Davies so you can drop the act" I joke with her and I'm pretty sure I see a slight blush creep on to her cheeks. She leans over me and she gives me this look that is so sexual that I almost pass out. As she leans down to me I freeze and as she kisses me I am too far gone to feel anything but amazing. As she pulls away she looks at me with those eyes and a slight arrogance.

"I am totally still bad ass" She says as she leaves and I just sit there like an idiot. I don't think I move for a while until I realise just how thirsty I am, guess making out will do that to you. I make my way into the kitchen and Glen is stood making a drink.

"Hey little sister" He says with a smile.

"Hey little brother" I reply with a similar smile.

"You fucking Ashley Davies?" He asks me and I can't help but stare at him. You need to know this about my brother he has turned into the worlds biggest ass. He used to be pretty cool but now he is just an ass. I am not surprised by his question but I am surprised by his next comment.

"After what she did to you Spencer I don't think it's a good idea" You see during the whole be mean to Spencer saga Glen knew all about it but he did nothing. He just stood back and pretended that it wasn't happening. He didn't actively participate but he didn't do much else and I still resent him for that. We were close when we lived in Ohio but when we moved to LA he changed and not for the better. Since then things between us have changed and I am not willing to forgive him, ever. You may think it's strange that I can forgive Ashley and not my brother but she didn't share the womb with me for 9 months, thank god otherwise I would be very close to jail right now. Glen was my flesh and blood but that meant nothing to him, all he care about was looking cool in front of his friends. I direct my angry gaze towards him and I hope that every word I'm about to say hurts.

"Oh so you do remember my first year at King because I was under the impression that you had no fucking idea. At least that's how you acting when you're new friends taunted me on a daily basis or when I would come home crying. You have no right to make any comments about my friendship with Ashley, you lost any right to comment on my life the day you laughed along with all of them. You just laughed Glen and I actually hate you for it" My words are full of venom and my eyes of almost full of tears but I fight it back. He looks like a scared little boy which reminds of our childhood but I forget the better days for now because I know that he won't even attempt to apologise for doing nothing. This time he doesn't even try to reply he just walks out of the room but before he can get away I shout after him.

"Also Ashley and I are not fucking as you so sweetly put it! We are just friends" He doesn't respond he just heads up the stairs. Within seconds Madison appears and I wonder how my night went from awesome to awful in minutes. She looks at me with concern and towards the door where Glen just exited.

"You okay Spencer?" She asks and I just nod as I grab a bottle of water.

"Just peachy" I snap which I didn't mean but I'm angry now.

"Well if you need to talk or anything I'll be around" She says as she leaves as well. I follow her lead and got to my room where I can try to calm down after such a hectic evening. My thoughts soon fall back to Ashley and I am smiling again, she just has that effect on me.


	11. You're So Cool True Romance

**Thank you all for your kind words and adds etc. I would like to dedicate this chapter to _A mind that sits still_ for giving me a great idea. Thank you and enjoy x**

**Also flashbacks are in italics **

Tear Down The Stars Chapter 11

Ashley's P.O.V

I arrive home at 11.30 which is way before my curfew and extremely impressive considering my past relationship with curfews. I walk into the front door and see that the t.v is on the family room so I head that way just wanting to prove that I am home on time more than anything. Julia looks at me with complete surprise and even smiles at me in a way that she never really has before.

"You're back early" She says as she looks at me probably checking for signs of booze or drugs.

"I'm sure scarier things have happened before" I joke as I sit down on the other sofa.

"That's what normally worries me. Are you okay?" She's looking at me now like I am a complete freak.

"I'm great thank you. How are you?" I can't help but sound as dramatic as she did when she asked me the question and she laughs.

"Surprised, confused and I am wondering what you have done to the real Ashley?" Good question Julia. Ashley from 2 weeks ago would be dancing her ass off in some club while picking out her next conquest. But that Ashley hadn't spent time with Spencer Carlin, that Ashley was an idiot. Of course I'm not going to tell Julia about the Spencer thing because she had asked me not to screw the nanny which in my defence I haven't done yet.

"She's still here just slightly improved I guess" I can't think of the right words to explain it without gushing about Spencer like a complete loser.

"Well I like this Ashley so far" She tells me with a warm smile.

"So do I...at least I think I do. I'm beat I'll see you in the morning Julia" She wishes me good night and I head to my bedroom. New Ashley is tired and in dire need of her bed. Great I'm talking about myself in the third person, guess my ego is still in tact. I pretty much collapse on to my bed and I think I'm asleep before my head hits my pillow, fingers crossed for Spencer dreams.

I slept in until about midday on Saturday and I felt good for it. It was pretty good waking up with no hangover or with huge segments of the previous night missing from brain. Best thing of all was not having to hide somewhere else in the house until whatever random chick I'd hooked with had left my house. I have hidden in my closet before and trust me I realised the irony as I sat with my Jimmy Choos in my ass. As I was grounded I had no intention of leaving the house so I figured I would hang by the pool.

After my usual routine I headed to the pool. I'm guessing that Julia had taken the twins out for the day as I couldn't hear their normal noise. As I'm grabbing a drink I spot Spencer's cell phone number on the note board. I had forgotten to get her number last night and I had been dying to contact her since I opened my eyes from a particularly naughty Spencer dream. I grabbed my cell and imputed the number. I tried for a while to think of some witty text to send but my brain failed me which resulted in me just sending the following message:

_Hey x_

Lame I know and I wish I could go back 30 seconds to change my choice or words or lack of words. I set myself up by the pool and then my phone buzzes at me. I grab it excitedly and am completely underwhelmed by the response.

_Who is this?_

Hmm guess maybe I didn't make it abundantly clear that it was me so I try again with something more 'Ashley'.

_Girl of your dreams stupid A x_

That should do the trick but after 30 minutes there was no reply and I start to panic. I panic because I have already concluded that Spencer regrets everything that happened last night and now she hates me again. We all have these crazy, irrational thoughts while texting so don't judge me or label me dramatic. In the middle of my panic I spot Kyla making her way towards me smiling like she normally is so I put on my game face, there is no way that she can find out that I have gone this soft.

"Still grounded?" She questions as she sits on the end of my lounger.

"Yep" I grunt, guess I am not good at hiding my bad mood.

"Strange...Madi told me that you were at the Carlin house last night. Did you sneak out or something?" Damn Madison and her stupid big mouth. Remind to kick her in the shin next time I see her.

"Well Madi has a big mouth and obviously has trouble listening to basic in instructions" I snap earning me an eye roll from Kyla.

"Oh God come on Ash tell me. I am in dire need of entertaining today" Kyla actually moved to her knees so is literally begging me, kind of love the power right now.

"I swear I will kill you if you tell a soul. Trust me my threats come true just wait until I see Madison at school on Monday" I warn her.

"Give Madison a break Ash. She told me that she over heard Glen and Spencer yelling about you"

"What about me?" I need to know what that argument was about because it could give me an idea as to why Spencer is ignoring me.

"Glen thinks that Spencer is an idiot for even considering starting something with you...you know because of what happened when she started at King" Kyla says this and I feel bad because he is right. Hell I don't even know what I did but it must have been bad.

"Fuck I wish I could remember but being mean to somebody was just part of my day back then...it still is sometimes" I really wish I wasn't a complete ass but I know I can't do anything about it especially if Spencer isn't talking to me.

"Glen is an ass so don't worry about him Ash" Kyla tries to reassure me, bless her.

"If I don't need to worry about him why is Spencer not texting me back? We were all good last night and no she won't reply to my texts. I can't help but think that what ever that jackass brother of hers said last night might have something to do with the lack of texting" When did I turn into such a girl? I can tell that Kyla is thinking the same because she looks completely taken back by my outburst and I don't blame her.

"Did you two hook up last night?" I really wish she didn't have the attention span of a goldfish because it makes having a conversation really hard work.

"Not in the way you're thinking. I really like her Kyla and I have no idea what to do or how to deal with any of this. I don't like girls, well I love girls you know that but I mean that I don't get these weird stomach things normally and my heart is freaking out all the time" Kyla just laughs in my face, not helping really.

"Looks like the tinman has grown a heart and it is mostly consumed with Spencer Carlin" What the hell is she talking about? I could kick her sometimes, I really could.

"You are not helping Kyla" I yell out in frustration.

"You like Spencer. It's really quite simple, well it is for most normal people. You want her for more than her body which is quite a step considering well you" Kyla tells me this like it's news to me, it isn't. I know I like her for more than her body otherwise I would've just fucked her already, excuse my vulgar tone but I can't say 'making...you know making..lo..' you get it.

"What do I do about the texting thing?" I ask holding my phone out to Kyla hoping that she will have the answer mixed into all the other crap she holds in her tiny brain.

"Just wait for now. She might be busy, her phone might be dead or on silent. I never thought I'd be saying this to you of all people but play it cool for now" She's right, I am being completely irrational and I need to chill. I need to not think about Spencer Carlin for the rest of the day and if she doesn't text back then I'll sit in my room and listen to emo music all weekend, sounds awesome.

Glen's P.O.V

I am sucking at basketball today and I have no idea why. I am normally the bomb on the court especially against again because he literally has no game. He used to until I stole his regular spot on the team and now he spends most his time getting splinters in his ass. Yet here I am sucking more than I have ever sucked before. I call for a water break and sit on the grass next to the tarmac.

"Dude you suck today what's up?" Aiden asks as he hands me a cold water. Even though we are competitive with sports and girls we still have some sort of friendship so I know I can talk to him. I don't want to come across as lame though for talking to a bro about a problem.

"You know Ashley right?" I ask and I know the answer is yes because he is dating Ashley's hot sister.

"Yea man why?" He looks confused but then again he always does.

"Do you remember how she treated my sister when we transferred here?" I watch Aiden as he racks his brains, this could take a while.

"Not really dude. I try and stay out of girl drama" I don't blame him. I think about those first few weeks at King which I don't normally do because I just end up feeling guilty but I let myself this time.

_I'm stood in the quad talking to some of the basketball guys, just chatting shit as normal. We stand here and chat shit then hit on the hot girls that all seem to congregate around the area. The girls at my old school were fine but the girls at King are on a whole new level. Ashley Davies is a prime example. The girl is hot beyond belief and she's single from what I hear. She tends to use most guys just to insult and rarely dates anybody, that will change when I put the charm on. As I am about to walk over to Ashley I see her friend whose name I can't remember but she's fine as well, anyway she says something into Ashley's ear and then I see them both stare towards the path way. I have a look guessing some girl drama is about to go down and I am surprised to see my sister walking with that ghetto chick Carmen. That chick has been all over Spencer since she got here and I don't like it but Spencer is a big girl and can look after herself. Ashley and her friends start snickering as Spencer and Carmen walk past. I hope they're not dissing my sister because I don't want Spencer to ruin all my hard work that I've put in here. _

"_Hey look it's the loneliest lezzies" That's Madison and I know that she is talking to Spencer and Carmen. My sister is Gay she came out when she was 12 and I was the first person she told. I respected her so much for being so brave and everybody at our school were so supportive, I just figured that all kids in this day and age were as accepting...guess not. _

_Everybody gathers around and Spencer looks worried but I know she can handle herself. Madison pulls Ashley __and drags her towards my sister and her friend._

"_This is the one that says she 'did it' with you last night" Madison tells Ashley with an evil smirk. Ashley eyes my sister and I don't believe for one second that Spencer would ever say something like that. Yes she was openly gay but she was never one to brag about anything especially not her conquests. _

"_I like boys you perv so I suggest you take your pathetic little crush and direct it towards you little friend here" Ashley sounds pissed and I want to step in but something stops me. I have no idea what it is but I just stand there and watch them call my sister every name under the sun. Spencer's eyes catch mine and I know that she is begging me to help her but I can't. If I stand up for her then my life would be over at King and it hasn't even really begun yet. I just look away and focus my attention on another conversation. I don't hear or see what else happens until I spot Spencer walking away in tears closely followed by Carmen. I consider going after her but then I see Ashley walking towards me so I stay still. The masses have gone back to whatever they were doing before as if nothing had happened including Ashley._

_A few days later..._

_I'm socking up the sun in the quad watching Madison practice her cheer routine. Ashley out right rejected me and refused to give me a reason so I moved on to Madison. She seemed much more into more and she was captain on the cheer team so it made me look better. I see my sister sat on the fountain talking to that weird Carmen chick. They are spending loads of time together now and I hate it because I don't like or trust that girl . I have no idea why but call in instinct. I've tried to warn Spencer but she has barely spoken to me since the other day and I feel bad, I really do but we all have choices to make I made mine. _

_Ashley has appeared, she was probably hiding in her car she does that a lot. She doesn't really do a lot of participating at school or with anything really other than drinking at parties. I've seen her at a few and she never really looks happy or like she's having fun, just drunk and kind of numb. You're probably surprised that I would notice something like that but living in a house with Mom and Spencer you learn a few things._

_I see her looking at Spencer and Carmen. Nobody is paying any attention to her and without a crowd she doesn't seem as scary or as angry towards them. Madison spots her friend and where she is looking which is never a good thing. Madison seems to egg Ashley on when it comes to the name calling and general nastiness. I'm pretty sure that none of them have even clicked that Spencer is my sister and that's probably for the best._

"_Hey Dyke got any more rumours to spread?" That's Ashley, it's like she clicked she was no being watched and her persona just changed. Spencer looks as if she has already had enough and I feel bad._

"_Ashley get over yourself you're not even my type" Spencer snaps back and I am proud of her for standing up for herself but Ashley looks less than impressed._

"_Honey I am everybody's type which is why you made up that stupid rumour about us. Even if I was gay I would never go for some freak like you. You're pathetic and you have really bad taste in friends" Ashley was back to her angry self and prepared for an onslaught of nasty words and dirty looks. I didn't hear what Spencer said in response but I did see Ashley or somebody shove Spencer making her lose her balance causing her to fall into the fountain. I went to rush over to help because even I couldn't stand by and watch my sister be shoved. As I went to help her Aiden stepped in front of me._

"_Dude that's just girl drama don't involved" He tells me making it clear that he has no clue that Spencer is my sister. I shove him out of the way and go to help Spencer up. Everybody is laughing at her and I feel responsible for all of this, I think I could've stopped this from getting so bad, so out of hand. As I reach down to help Spencer she smacks my hand away and reaches for Carmen who helps her out. She looks so hurt but the look isn't aimed at Ashley or any of the people around us, it's just directed at me and it hurts._

"_Spencer I'm sorry" Is all I can say but she doesn't reply because I know that if she talks the tears she is fighting back will fall. She walks off ignoring everybody's laughter and comments. Madison looks at me with confusion plastered across her face._

"_Why you helping that lesbian for?" She demands obviously thinking something way off._

"_She's my sister" Is all I can say and now everybody is looking at me. Ashley looks at me like I am the worse person on earth and I feel like it as well._

"_Why the hell didn't you tell me that she was your sister?" Madison asks me._

"_I just thought everybody would have guessed. You know considering we have the same last name, we started on the same day" I nearly yell but I calm myself down because I can't let this ruin all my hard work. She doesn't say anything so I leave, I need to find Spencer to make sure she is okay but I can't find her. She's __probably gone home. I punch her locker in frustration not realising that Ashley was stood next to me._

"_You're a bigger ass than I am" She laughs and I don't understand why._

"_Why did you have to take it so far?" I ask because I want to know._

"_That's clearly none of your concern. Next time you can probably give us a hand" She jokes and I don't like her tone or what she is implying._

"_There won't be a next time Ashley" I warn her and she smirks at me clearly not intimidated by me at all, this chick is made of stone I swear. She didn't reply instead she just walks off leaving me stood there fuming._

_Things went quiet after that. Ashley didn't deliberately make Spencer's life hell but there were remarks made and exchanges took place. I continued to pretend that nothing happened because it was easier that way. It took me weeks to get Madison to even go on a date with me after the fountain incident. S pencer spent most of her time with Carmen and we rarely spoke unless we were in front of my mother at which point Spencer would play nice. The following year Ashley came out and King High became gay friendly, just a little bit too late I guess for Spencer._

Aiden checks the ball to me and I snap out of my daze but I still can't shake this feeling. I still feel bad for not being there for Spencer and I feel bad for placing all my anger on Ashley. Yes she picked on Spencer but after she came out I guess it made more sense. I suppose that she was trying to look after her rep just like I had when I ignored what was happening to Spencer until it was too late. We're both as bad each other I suppose but I will never admit that.

Spencer's P.O.V

I have been carrying my phone around for the past 3 hours and I am still unsure about whether I should reply to Ashley. After the whole thing with Glen last night I thought about everything and I realised that he had a point. It's not like I'm going to let Glen stop me from pursuing whatever is happening between Ashley and I but it's made me more apprehensive if I'm honest.

Apart from staring at my phone all afternoon I have also spent some time with my Mom and its been fun. She can clearly tell that there is something up and I know that she is going to ask me at any point. Oh look here it comes...

"So are you seeing Ashley?" She asks keeping her eyes on the road.

"Why do you ask?" Yep play it cool Spencer.

"Well she turned up last night randomly and then you disappear to your room for ever. Then I walk into said room and you both look a little flustered. I know that you think I'm dense and out of touch because I'm your Mother but Spencer I notice. Like I have noticed the fact that you got text hours ago and you are yet to reply" I am floored by Mother and her words. I guess I under estimate just how awesome she is most of the time.

"Okay yes something is happening but...if I tell you this will you promise not to freak out?" I know she is not going to be happy.

"Last time you said that you told me you were gay so I cannot promise anything" Fair enough I did start that confession in the same way.

"You remember when I started at King and I had a bit of trouble with some of the more popular kids?" She nods so I take that as I sign to continue.

"Well Ashley was kind of the ring leader at the time and pretty much made my first few weeks at King hell. She has since apologised but Glen reminded me about what happened and now I'm confused" She takes it all in for a moment and she doesn't look mad.

"Spencer I know that you never told me the full extent of what happened back then but based on your attitude over the past few weeks I can't help but think that this was something to do with Ashley. She was big enough to apologise which doesn't excuse what she did but that takes guts. I think that maybe you should talk to her about this" I love my Mom and I love even more that she encourages to make my own choices.

"Can you drop me at Ashley's?" I know that she's right and I know that this will be better than a text conversation.

"Of course" Within 20 minutes we are outside Ashley's place. I can see that Julia's car isn't about so at least I can talk to Ashley without worrying about getting her into trouble. My Mom tells me to call if I want picking up and I give her a hug making a note to get her a kick ass Mother's day present.

I knock on the door and after a few moments Kyla appears in her bikini and I try not to look down but there is definitely some sort of super gene in the Davies clan.

"Hey Spencer what's up?" She has that smile on her face, the kind that screams I know something about you.

"Is Ashley in?" I ask and I know that she is because she can't go anywhere.

"Yep she's in the pool. Go through...tell Ash that I had somewhere to be" She's lying and she doesn't try to hide it. I make my way through the house and I see Ashley lying on her lounger just soaking up the sun. She looks stunning and I just want to kiss her but I don't. She doesn't notice me because her eyes are closed and she has her ipod headphones in her ears. I decide to go with my first instinct because no matter how much I worry about the past all I can see is this Ashley. The Ashley quietly singing to herself, lying in front of me in one of the skimpiest bikinis I have ever seen. So I lean down and press my lips against hers. It's like she knows its me and she kisses me back without even opening her eyes. I pull back and wait for a reply.

"That's better than a text message" She moans as she looks at me and I have to agree.

"I'm sorry about that Ashley. I was trying to text you back all day but then..." This is so hard when she is looking at me with those big brown eyes.

"You okay Spencer?" She looks worried now and I feel bad, damn it.

"I just wanted to talk about before...you know when you weren't so nice" The smile falls from her face but tries to act okay for me which I appreciate.

"Okay...lets talk" She sits up and looks at me straight on like she was expecting this at some point.

"Why?" I'm sure I had more to say than that but that's all I could manage. She shifts awkwardly and then looks me straight in the eye.

"I was in a bad place then Spencer which is no excuse and I know that. I was so worried that people would find out about me being gay that I did everything I could to hide it. When Madison told me about that note I just panicked and everything got out of hand. I was in a bad place and you were an easy target. It's so pathetic and I hate myself for doing it. I need to tell something else about what happened" I admire her honesty and the fact that she isn't trying to make up excuses. I feel more relaxed already and I know that I was overreacting before but just seeing her made me realise why I had already forgiven her. I forgave her the night she got drunk because I realised just how much she had to deal with on a daily basis. I suddenly remember that she told me that she had to tell me something.

"What is it Ash?" I ask and she looks sad again and now she's looking at her hands.

"That note that Carmen passed you...well it was a lie. I never slept with Carmen and I never would. She let you take the blame for something that never happened" I let the words wash over me and all I can feel is rage. I can't believe that Carmen would let me go through all of that over a lie. She is supposed to be my best friend and she did something that horrible to me. I want to march over to house and yell at her but I know that it won't be worth it at the moment, not when I'm this mad. I finally look at Ashley and she looks scared. I get on my knees so that I am in front of her and she tenses as if she is waiting for me to go off at her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to think that I was just being a bitch for the sake of it" She tells me and my heart flutters. It flutters because I can see a huge change in Ashley and it makes me want her more.

"But you do that so well" I make it clear that I'm joking and she pretends to be offended. I place my hands on her exposed knees and her skins feels incredible against my own. It takes all my will power not to run my hands up her legs.

"You shouldn't be here you know" She whispers as she leans in closer to me.

"I'm a rebel now" I reply as I close the gap and kiss her. I know that I shouldn't be doing this in the yard of my employers especially as Ashley is grounded but I can't help it. Ashley Davies is addictive and I have no problem admitting that to anybody that asks.


	12. Feeling This

I would like to firstly apologise for the huge delay in updating but I have been really busy lately. I promise to try harder in the future. Secondly thank you all for the reviews, adds, follows etc. I really appreciate your kind words and support. Anyway on with the story. Loves xx

Tear Down The Stars- Chapter 12

Ashley's P.O.V

The rest of the weekend sucked! I miss my freedom so much right now especially as I have a good reason to escape this prison. That reason comes in the shape of Spencer Carlin. After her impromptu visit on Saturday we hung out for a while until Julia came home and then she had to leave. We spent the rest of the weekend texting which is all very new to me, not texting but actually replying to a girl. Normally I ignore them or change my number when I get fed up of the constant texts. Most of our conversations were dumb but some of it was insightful and I managed to find out a little bit more about Miss Carlin. For example she loves cheetos (who doesn't?), she is horrible at all sports, she cannot sing but she loves music, she actually believes in unicorns (too cute) and she can be extremely flirty when she wants to be. Every time my phone buzzes I get excited and I can't help but wonder what happened to my 'normal' self. It doesn't matter any because new Ashley is up and out of bed an hour before school is due to start. Now this is for a number of reasons before you automatically assume that my personality is completely Spencer related. I have regained car privileges thanks to Julia's input so I am mobile again and no longer reliant on Kyla. More importantly Spencer is letting me pick her up and take her to school so yes the main reason for the my early morning is mostly Spencer related but at least let me believe I have some coolness left in me.

I enter the kitchen I smile as I see the twins sat eating their fruit in near silence. I pour a coffee for myself and take a seat opposite them.

"Hey monsters"

"Hey Ashwee" Taylor and Darcy reply in unison with their normal smiles.

"Big plans today?" I ask and they nod their heads.

"Yea Spencer is back today and on Mondays we play in the pool" Taylor explains excitedly. I smile to myself for a number of reasons ranging from the sheer joy that Spencer brings to the twins and also the wonderful fact that I get to see Spencer in her bikini later today...my day is complete.

"You be here later Ash?" Darcy asks.

"Definitely...wouldn't miss it for the world" I tell them as I give them both a kiss before I leave.

"Raise Hell Ashwee" They both scream as I leave laughing to myself. I climb into my car and take the short drive to Spencer's. I'm there before I know it and I realise that I'm way too early. I decide that I should probably park a bit further down the street and just wait in my car. As I pull up I hear my cell ringing and smile when I see Spencer's name appear on the screen.

"Hey Spencer"

"Why are you sat outside my neighbours house?" She questions and I immediately feel dumb. I look up to her bedroom window and I see her smiling at me so I wave.

"I was early" I mutter feeling embarrassed.

"Get in here loser" She instructs and then hangs up. I pull up the short distance to her drive way and climb out the car. As I make my way to the front door I bump into Glen who looks less than happy to see me. Great.

"Why are you here?" He asks not even pretending to be pleasant.

"I'm here to pick up Spencer" I tell him remembering that I could actually destroy his social standing at King if I wanted to.

"I can take her to school" He replies in a low tone.

"Pretty sure she'd rather ride with me" I smirk.

"She's dumber than I thought then" He mutters just loud enough for me to hear him. I look up at him and I am prepared to kick his ass if I need to.

"What is your problem Glen? You still bitter that I turned you down? Or are you jealous that your sister is cooler than you will ever be?Or did you prefer it when she was getting picked on? Although you weren't so vocal then were you big shot?" I seem to remember calling him on his lack of protection when it came to Spencer all those years ago and I can tell by his eyes that I have hit a nerve.

"You are my problem Ashley! You made Spencer's life hell back then and suddenly you're her best friend or whatever" Glen snaps back which just pisses me off even more.

"Glen I have owned up to my part in that and I have apologised to Spencer. You ever considered doing that? Or was she okay with you standing by and letting me do that shit to her? Also lets not forget your girlfriends part in everything so back the hell off" I'm angry now and when I'm angry I see nothing but my target. I already feel guilty for how I treated Spencer and I do not need reminding of my behaviour especially by him. He looks at me and I know her wants to say something back but he doesn't have the chance because Spencer is now next to us looking between us with a concerned expression on her face.

"What are you two talking about?" She questions as she continues to look between us.

"Glen here was just telling me how happy he is to see me" I joke as I step closer to Spencer.

"Glen leave Ashley alone" Spencer tells him in no uncertain manner. She then takes me by the hand and pulls me inside before he can say anything else. She shuts the door and before I have a moment to process what is happening her lips are on mine and I am lost. All the drama with Glen leaks from my now Spencer consumed brain and I am happy again. I am smiling into the kiss and so is Spencer even after she pulls away.

"I could get used to that kind of greeting" I whisper not because I am trying to be quiet but because I am still slightly breathless.

"Just wanted to take your mind off Glen" She tells me and I smile because she is so sweet.

"Who?" I joke as I place a peck on her lips. Just then her Mother appears in the hall way and we jump apart.

"Morning Ashley" She says with a smirk and I know I am blushing.

"Morning Mrs Carlin" I finally reply and I am praying I'm not as red as I feel.

"Please call me Paula. Anyway I have to go so I will see you later young lady and Ashley I will see you tomorrow about the same time" Paula laughs as she exits through the front door leaving me stood there feeling like a complete idiot.

"Kill me now" I sigh as the door closes. Spencer just bursts out laughing and I can't help but smile with her.

"She's seen worse" Spencer states as she heads into the kitchen leaving me completely gob smacked in the hall way. I snap myself out of my shock and head into the kitchen. I could never imagine Spencer getting up to naughty stuff with other girls but then again I had never spent much time thinking about Spencer with other girls. She's totally hot so I can't imagine that she would have any issues in that department.

"How worse?" I have to ask despite the stabbing feeling in my stomach. She turns her attention towards me and smirks.

"Ashley are you jealous?" She asks I think she might be right. I'm a jealous, she hasn't even asked my question and I know I am jealous.

"No just curious" I hope I can still lie convincingly. She quirks an eyebrow at me and offers me a coffee which I happily take.

"You are a terrible liar Miss Davies and I am pleading the fifth so drop it" Spencer leans in a places a kiss on my cheek which makes me forget about this jealousy thing. I have no right to be jealous because god knows I haven't exactly abstained from sex in the past. Who am I kidding? I spent most of my time actively seeking it at least once I came out I did anyway before that I avoided sex especially with boys.

"So are you ready for school?" I ask changing the subject completely and see seems grateful.

"Can't wait" She replies sarcastically and I giggle.

"Come on lets get going" I pull her hand towards me and we make our way to my car.

The drive to school isn't long at all and we mostly talk about crap during the journey. As I pull in to my normal parking space I notice a few strange looks as people see Spencer in my passenger seat. She sees them too and gives me an eye roll. I press the button that puts the top back on my car and we sit in silence until it finally clicks into place.

"So how do we do this?" She's looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes and she is praying that I have an answer to her question. She wants to know how we act towards each other while at school and by now I should have an answer because I have spent A LOT of time thinking about it. I think I am supposed to reassure her and tell her what she needs to hear.

"We just act normal Spencer. We act how any other two people would act in our situation. We maybe flirt a little, we can maybe have lunch together and maybe, just maybe we can have slutty kissing sessions in the bathroom or janitors closet. I know that going a whole day without kissing me will be difficult for you" I'm trying my best to lighten the situation because I don't want either of us to feel pressured. She smiles at me in the sweetest way I have ever seen and leans in to kiss me. I don't even consider the crowds of students because her lips are on mine and that is all that matters. As she pulls away she smiles and I feel my heart actually melt a little bit more.

"Okay let's go" I'm glad that my words helped and I just hope that we can get through the day without much drama. I take a deep breathe and I prepare myself for my Ashley Davies strut. I have spent many years perfecting this strut and it is well known. I climb out of the car and so does Spencer. A see the looks on peoples faces and I smile because this is what I'm used to. Spencer is by my side and we make our way towards the quad. Spencer looks a little bit unsure so I give her a little friendly nudge which makes her smile again.

I spot Madison who is sat with Glen and he is glaring at us like he wants to kill me. I see Madison smack him on the arm and I can't help but smile. Kyla waves us over so we make our way towards her and Aiden who is just smiling like the idiot he is.

"You got your car back?" Kyla asks I am so grateful for her subject choice.

"I have indeed, still totally grounded though" I mumble hating that I am being held captive in my own house. I can barely remember what I did to deserve the punishment.

"You're lucky Dad didn't ship your ass off this time Ash. So Spencer you looking after the twins tonight?" Kyla is a good sister most of the time but I really appreciate the effort that she is making with Spencer.

"Yep I have them every night this week actually" Spencer replies with her trademark smile and I know that I am staring so I snap myself out of my daze hoping that nobody noticed.

"Cool well I might pop over a few nights this week and spend some time with them if that's cool?"

"Kyla you don't have to ask to spend time with the twins"

"Okay well we better get going we have English lit now ladies" Kyla informs us and I am happy to follow. I don't mind English Lit but now I love it because I get to stare at Spencer for a whole hour. I know I'm a perv and slightly stalkerish but I don't care. We get into the classroom and Kyla goes to sit next to Spencer but I bump her out of the way.

"Ash that's my seat" Kyla whines at me but I don't care whose seat it is because it's next to Spencer and I want it. I can see Spencer laughing next to me as Kyla tries to stare me down. I'm stubborn and I am not going anywhere.

"Ugh fine sit there but try to remember who normally sits to the left of me" Kyla smirks as she takes the seat behind us that I normally occupy. I have no idea what she is talking about until I see Carmen walking into the room and then I remember. I feel Spencer shift in her seat and I have no idea how this is going to go down. Spencer has the information about Carmen and I wasn't able to gauge how she felt about it when I told her and we haven't spoken about it since. Carmen is staring at me, great and now she's smiling that creepy smile at Spencer...why is Spencer smiling back?

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't call you back yesterday Carlin I was busy" Carmen is standing in front of Spencer's desk and is now completely ignoring my existence. Why was Spencer calling her?

"It's fine...I erm just wanted to ask you something but it doesn't matter now" Spencer sounds nervous and seems to be ignoring me as well. I watch the exchange and I know I can't hide my confusion.

"You should have said if it was something important Spencer you know I would've dropped everything for you" Excuse me while I vomit on my desk especially now Carmen is kneeling in front of Spencer's desk obviously trying to make the conversation more private. I am leaning as close as I can without actually falling off my chair.

"Well it's not important right now" Not important? The bitch let you take the fall for something that didn't happen! Carmen reaches her hand up and places it on Spencer's.

"Carlin I've missed seeing you" Carmen is really looking at Spencer now and I have that feeling again. I think I'm going to pass out any second now. Luckily Spencer snatches her hand away from Carmen's grubby little mitts and I can almost breathe again.

"Sorry I've been spending a lot of time with Ashley recently" Did she just say that? Oh wait she's smiling at me and I already know that I'm smiling back at her like an idiot.

"CARMEN CAN YOU TAKE YOUR SEAT PLEASE?" That's our teacher and I am more than grateful for the interruption. Carmen huffs and returns to her seat scowling at me along the way. I smirk at her in my normal cocky manner letting her know that I heard everything that was just said.

Throughout the class I see Carmen trying to catch Spencer's attention but she had no luck. Every now and again I would a smile from Spencer and I would smile back because I can't help myself. When the bell rings to signal the end of class I stand up and I am next to Spencer before Carmen can even register the bell ringing. I decide that I kind of want to rub Carmen's face in it a little bit so I go in guns blazing.

"I'm carrying your books Spencer and you can't complain" I say it like that because I know she will argue with me and trust me when I say I know how lame carrying somebodies books is but for Spencer's it's worth it.

"Okay but I feel that it's my duty to point out that this isn't the 1950's and we're not 'courting'" She laughs at me and I feign hurt but I still pick up her books. I know Carmen is watching the interaction and I don't care because Spencer is looking at me.

"No but we are making out on a regular basis" I lean over and whisper this in her ear because I am not stupid enough to say something like that out loud just to make somebody jealous. Spencer's breath hitches in her throat and she gives me a 'look' that I am really starting to appreciate. She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the classroom. We both have a free period so we don;t have to worry about being late. The hall way is still busy so we try to act casual. I find the ladies and we head inside where there are a few freshman girls stood around talking. I don't even need to shout or demand I just give them a look and they leave. As soon as the door closes behind them and the bell signals the start of class my lips are on her. I push her into a cubicle just to be on the safe side and our bodies slam against the wall. We still don't break the kiss and it's becoming more passionate, my hands on her hips and I am pulling her into my body. Our breathing is becoming more and more ragged but neither of us seem to care. Her hands on under my shirt and she just scraped her nails down my spine. My self control just got worse especially as I have only just realised that Spencer is wearing a tiny skirt. Every x rated thought that I could have regarding Spencer in a short skirt race through my brain and I feel like I am going to explode. She moves her hands so that they are tangled in my hair and I use all my inner strength to not hitch up her skirt and have my way with her. I finally pull away and we stand there breathing heavily just looking at each other with dark eyes. She has never looked so hot to me and I pray for the strength to refrain from rushing into sex like I normally do.

"We need to stop" She pants and I nod my head in agreement.

"Spencer you're too hot" I tell her and she laughs at me.

"I'm serious Spencer I think I nearly had a heart attack just then"

"That was nothing Davies" She whispers in my ear before making her way out of the cubicle leaving me stood there far too turned on to move. I watch her as she checks her hair in the mirror and then she looks at me with that sweet smile again and I have no idea how she can go from being so incredibly sexy to being the sweetest person I have ever laid on.

"I'll catch up with you at lunch" I tell her as she obviously waiting for me to join her. She giggles and nods her agreement then leaves me which I am grateful for. It gives me time to compose myself or at least to be less flushed. I can't believe the effect she has on me and I know that I am becoming addicting to her, there's not denying it and I know that she's on to me.


	13. Friday I'm in Love

Tear Down The Stars Chapter 13

Spencer's P.O.V

So it's been about 3 hours since I left Ashley in the bathroom. I know she's okay because she text me calling me a tease and then asked if I would have lunch with her. Of course I said yes so that's where I'm heading right now. I'm hoping that spending the last few hours apart would have calmed down my hormones slightly otherwise lunch is going to be impossible. I had to leave the bathroom earlier otherwise my first time with Ashley would have happened in the girls' toilets after English Lit and as hot as that sounds I want it to be something special I guess. I know that Ashley will be worth the wait and not just because I've heard the stories about her conquests. I know it will be worth the wait because it will be with her and that's all I want. I have no idea how I have gone from full blown Ashley hater to the president of her fan club. I guess these things happen when you least expect them to and crushing on Ashley Davies was far from expected. The fact that she likes me back is an even bigger shock but I'm slowly learning to deal with it.

I spot Ashley sitting on her car and she looks incredible...there go those hormones again. She has her ray ban aviators on and she's sipping from a big gulp and she looks good doing it. I head over and she pats the bonnet of her car signalling me to join her so I do.

"I had a free period before so I went and grabbed some food for us. I remember you mentioning meat ball sub so here you go. If you don't like that I have a tuna one so I can swap or whatever" She's ranting and it's cute.

"Meat ball sub is good and thank you" I take the sandwich and open it up.

"I also got you a cherry big gulp. You always taste like cherries so I figured you must like them" I think my heart just skipped a tiny little bit when she said that. The fact that she noticed something so insignificant makes me like her even more than I already do. I don't think as I lean over and kiss her soft lips. It's light and short but it means more to both of us than any other kiss that we've shared. She looks slightly shocked as she pulls away and I don't blame her because I'm just as shocked as she is.

"Was that okay?" I ask her and she simply smiles at me.

Before she can reply I sense somebody stood in front of us so I reluctantly avert my eyes from Ashley and I am now looking at Carmen who I'm finding difficult to read.

"Hey Carmen what's up?" I try and act casual because I am assuming she probably just saw us kiss.

"I just wanted ask you something" She sounds a little hurt and I almost feel bad. I smile at Ashley before I hop off the car walking the short distance to Carmen. She smiles at me as I stand next to her and she seems more relaxed than before.

"Okay what did you want to ask?" I didn't mean to sound short but she has been crazy the past few times I've spoken to her.

"Well we haven't hung out much recently so I got you a present as a kind of sorry" She hands me an envelope which I look inside. Inside are two tickets to see Adele in concert on Saturday and I can't help but smile. I know how much she hates Adele so it's sweet that she has gone through the trouble for me. However, I am still trying to decide what to do with the information that Ashley gave me the other day.

"That's really sweet Carmen" I mean this but I'm also not sure that I can accept and this if for a number of reasons. First of all I know that Carmen wants more from me even if she hasn't said anything yet so I don't want to give her the wrong impression. Second of all I can't decide if I'm mad at her or not. I went through a lot to cover for her and it was all a stupid lie. My life at King could have been so different if I had not stuck up for Carmen. I could've been friends with Ashley or maybe more.

_Flashback.._

_After Ashley came out at school everything became a lot easier so despite the name calling and all that when I first got here Ashley has actually helped me. After she came out she seemed different and for a while she short of disappeared off the face of the earth. _

_I'm sat in the library trying to catch up on some home work and also avoiding Carmen. We kind of shared a drunken kiss after a party over the weekend and it was too weird. I felt like I was kissing my sister but she seemed to be in to it which has freaked me out slightly. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I notice somebody stood next to my table. I look up and I see none other than Ashley Davies. I haven't really said two words to her since I covered for Carmen. I look at her and she looks sad like she has been crying. I can't help but feel bad for her even though she had been nothing but a bitch towards me._

"_You okay?" I'm surprised by my own voice._

"_Never been better" She snaps at me and I am so not in the mood._

"_Look you came over here so don't act like a complete bitch towards me" I'm angry and she looks shocked by my aggression._

"_Spencer right?" She asks me this and I can't help but scoff at her ignorance. At least know the name of the person you're bullying._

"_I got used to dyke, lezzie, Ellen and many other super intelligent lesbian themed insults"_

"_You're feisty I like that" She tells me this like I should be complimented._

"_You have no idea. Is there anything I can do for you?" I'm losing my patience now._

"_Not right now I just needed to hide for a few minutes" She stands up but she's still looking at me like she is seeing me for the first time and I feel a little exposed but also weirdly attracted to her in that moment. I shake that thought from my tired mind and watch her leave. I smile to myself as I check out her ass._

I pull myself from my flashback and I smile at the memory. I must've forgotten about that years ago and I make a mental note to ask Ashley about it later. I focus my attention back on to Carmen and she's looking at me intensely then I see her eyeing Ashley. I laugh as I look at Ashley as well she is trying her best to act casual but I can see through her ray bans that she is staring at me intensely obviously aware of what the conversation is regarding.

"So what do you say Carlin?" She looks hopeful which I know won't last for long.

"I'm sorry Carm but I can't this weekend I already have plans" I don't have plans but I'm hoping that I will do and I am hoping that they are with Ashley.

"With her?" Carmen snaps as she looks over towards Ashley who is now looking at her phone.

"Erm no...well maybe I'm not sure"

"So you don't have plans?" Carmen looks confused and hurt.

"It's complicated Carmen"

"Looks pretty uncomplicated from here" She replies before storming off leaving the tickets with me. I'll give them back to her later once she's calmed down. I let out a sigh and turn to face Ashley who is smiling like an idiot.

"Who you got plans with Spencer?" She's teasing me and I don't mind.

"Some girl"

"Oh yea? She hot?"

"Extremely hot" I play along even though her ego really doesn't need it.

"What are you going to do with her?" Oh I have so many naughty replies to that question but I decide to keep it PG-13.

"Not a lot she's grounded"

"Bad times...maybe you could sneak into her bedroom" Ashley suggests and I can't help but laugh because I had considered that option over the weekend. I sit next to her on the car again and we find an easy silence.

"You didn't have to Carmen down you know" She means that as well.

"I have places I'd rather be"

"Where?" I see her hold in her breathe after asking the question in anticipation of my answer.

"Wherever you are" I don't look at her when I say this and she doesn't reply. She doesn't need to so we just enjoy the moment and eat the rest of our lunch without interruption.

The rest of the day went by with no Carmen interruptions. After finishing school we picked the twins and headed back to the Davies mansion. I was preparing a snack for the twins while Ashley disappeared up the stairs. It was hard to keep my hands to myself in front of them but I knew that I had to otherwise our cover would be blown. I know that it wouldn't go down well with Ashley's parents if they found out that there was something going on between us especially while we were still figuring things out ourselves. I hear foot steps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. I wish in that moment that hadn't have looked up because the sight on front of me was breathe taking to say the least. Ashley was standing in front of me in her bikini, it was black with white stripes and it left very little to the imagination. I think I'm drooling and I know that I'm staring. She's left her hair down and it looks amazing all curly and wild. She smirks at me and I know she can read my mind.

"Ashwee are we going in the pool?" Taylor screams when he finally spots his sister in the door way. Before I know it they have both ran up the stairs to put on their own swim wear leaving me alone with their incredibly hot sister in her incredibly hot bikini. She saunters over to me and I don't take my eyes off her as she gets closer to me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I ask realising that my throat is extremely dry.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" She's teasing me now and I would complain but I'm enjoying it far too much. She's now right next to me and it is taking everything in me not to touch her body which is harder than you can ever imagine because it is amazing for so many reasons.

"I'm sure you don't" I reply my eyes now looking into hers.

"Spencer...I can go get changed if this is too much for you" She whispers as she moves slightly closer. Oh God it just got really hot in here, like stupidly hot, I think I'm blushing. I really don't want her to change...ever.

"It's fine...you look nice" Wait to go Spencer...totally playing it cool. Who am I kidding? I have no idea how it happened but we're kissing again and I'm trying to keep my hands to myself but the temptation is too much. I run my hands down her exposed back and I feel her shiver under my touch. I don't think I have ever wanted somebody as much as I want her and it is driving me insane. I hear the footsteps on the stairs and I pull away. She looks at me in the sexiest way I have ever seen and I want her to look at me like that forever.

"I'm going to get changed" I stutter as I exit the kitchen. I know that her eyes are on me and I smile to myself as I grab my bag then I head up the stairs. I quickly get change and I consider taking a cold shower but I don't want Ashley to know just how worked up I am. I know that this revenge for the bathroom thing earlier and I don't mind at all. I just wish that I wasn't babysitting right now. I throw on my bikini and check out my reflection which I'm satisfied with. I'm no longer blushing and I look pretty good in my simple blue bikini. It's not as hot as Ashley's but I know that I look good in it.

When I get to the pool the 3 of them are splashing around having fun. I see Ashley in a completely different light when she is hanging with the twins. I don't just see the hot, irresistible Ashley, I see the kind hearted loving girl that makes me want to get to know her more. She spots me and visibly checks me out with a raised eyebrow which is one of her hotter expressions. I dive into the pool enjoying the cool water on my skin and I feel my body temperature returning to an almost number. As I surface I see that I am next to Ashley and she's smiling at me.

"Impressive dive"

"Thank you. Impressive outfit" I reply with a smirk before I splash her in the face. She looks at me for a moment before returning the favour and I can't help but laugh. Before I know it the twins are joining in and we're all laughing and having fun.


	14. Champagne for my real friends, real pain

Ok so let me start by apologising for the massive break I have taken from this story. I have been super busy and I completely forgot about until I got some adds and reviews recently. I realised how much I was enjoying this story and how much more I have to do on it.

So if you're reading this thank you and please enjoy. If I take a break for too long again somebody needs to give me a kick up the arse.

Tear Down The Stars- Chapter 14

Spencer's P.O.V

It's been 3 days since Carmen gave me the tickets for the Adele concert and I am currently sat staring at them. I know that going to that concert would give Carmen the wrong idea and false hope plus there's the whole saga that Ashley told me about the other day. I know that I need to confront Carmen about it but I keep putting off which is easy considering she has ignored me since handing me the tickets.

I kind of miss my friend but then again I'm actually doubting whether she was ever a friend to begin with. Who lets some girl that they barely know take the blame for something that didn't even really happen? I get that Carmen had it rough before I started King and that she was probably relieved to have a break from the taunting and general shittiness. To add to all of that I know that Carmen likes me. I knew before Ashley became a part of my life but it is much more apparent to me now. I can see the looks that she throws in my direction every time I am close to Ashley at school which isn't all of the time because we are still trying to keep things quiet. I know my reasons for this but I am not completely sure of Ashley's or if she even has any reasons.

I look back over at the tickets and I know what I need to do. I grab the tickets and my car keys then make my way down the stairs only to bump into Glen who has been more of an ass than normal.

"Where you going?" He questioned me as he kicked his running shoes off and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Not really any of your business" I snap as I try to go around him but he stops me.

"I'm your brother so it is my business" I can't help but laugh when he says this to me with such a serious expression on his face. He looks almost surprised by my reaction.

"Seriously Glen drop the act"

"It's not an act Spencer. I do care about you"

"Funny way of showing that Glen" I can't help but get mad at him.

"Look slim I know..." He starts talking but I quickly interrupt him.

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that. Now move" I scowl at him and he can tell that I am serious so he moves finally giving up on whatever conversation he was trying to have with me. I slam the door as I leave and I can't help but feel emotional. He hasn't called me that since we got to L.A and I hate him for using it against me because he has decided to act like a brother. I push my Glen rage to the back of me head and drive off to my next confrontation.

I stood outside of the white door trying to prepare what I wanted to say but my time was cut short as the door opened. Carmen smiled her normal smile at me and I realised just how angry I was at her.

"I'm so glad you're here Spencer" She gushed as she ushered me into her house.

"I need to talk to you" I managed to say as I entered the house.

"Ok do you want a drink or something?" She asked and for a moment I felt bad for what I was about to say to her.

"Erm no"

"What's the matter Spencer?" She looks at me with concerned grey eyes and I can tell that she cares for me or at least she thinks she does.

"I know that you never really slept with Ashley. You lied in that note that you passed to me. You lied to me and let me take the blame for something that you completely made up..." The expression on her face soon changes and she goes to interrupt me but I stop her. I'm on a roll and I'm not stopping.

"Let me finish Carmen. You let me take the blame for that stupid note. I stood up for you because I thought you were my friend and it turns out that you were just using me as some sort of shield to make you life easier" I take a moment to compose myself and I let myself look at her. She looks a mixture of pissed, embarrassed and shocked.

"Spencer I never lied to you. I slept with Ashley. I can tell you when, where and how. I know that my words don't seem like they are worth much but I am telling you the truth. Of course Ashley would deny it" Carmen's words hit me like a tonne of bricks and I have no idea what to say or do. I never considered the fact that Ashley could've lied to make Carmen look bad. I mean Ashley is the girl that made my life hell yet I trusted her over my only real friend in L.A. I feel Carmen place her hand on my arm as a form of comfort and I feel nothing, no heat or anything compared to when Ashley touches me. I pull my arm back and leave the house. Carmen knows me well enough to leave me alone.

I try to rationalise why Ashley would lie to me about sleeping with Carmen. The damage had already been done so there was really no benefit to her denying it. We had already connected before she told me that Carmen had lied so it would've made any difference. I even consider the fact that Carmen could be lying to me. I have absolutely no idea who to trust over this situation and I have nobody to talk to about it.

I storm into the house only to be stopped by Glen and Madison this time. They both looked concerned and I can feel the tears in my eyes but I refuse to let these people see me cry so I barge past them and hide in my bedroom. Once I am in the safety of my own room I cry. I cry because I am frustrated and confused. I cry because I have nobody in my life that I can trust or at least I don't think I do. I hear a light knock at my door. I wipe my eyes and check my reflection in the mirror. Ugh I look like such a girl.

"I'm not in the mood Glen" I snap as I see my brother standing sheepishly on the other side of my door.

"I may be a dumbass most of the time Spencer and I am sorry for that. I am sorry for not sticking up for you when you needed me. I am sorry for being a selfish ass and not looking out for you. I know that you are probably going to just tell me to get lost but I'm trying Spence" I look him in the eyes, they are identical to mine and I can see that he means it. I have no idea what happened next but I was hugging my brother and crying on his shoulder. I hadn't cried on my brother for years and it felt good to let go. I was crying for everything that had happened earlier, everything that happened between Glen and I and I was crying because it felt good to have somebody on my side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after a while and as much as I appreciate him asking I had no intention of confiding in him just yet. I'm starting to think that trust may be an issue for me.

"Not right now" I tell him and he just nods.

"Well I'm just next door if you need me Slim" I didn't wince when he used my nickname this time because it sounded natural.

"Thank you Fats" I smile as I close my door. I barely remember getting into bed but I woke up 8 hours later to my alarm for school. Grabbing my phone I see that I have 4 missed calls from Ashley and a few from Carmen. I read a text from Ashley and I can't help but feel some form of anger towards her. I have no idea how I am going to deal with this or even if I want to. School is going to be hell today.

Ashley's P.O.V

I'm really worried about Spencer she didn't answer my calls last night. We have started talking nearly every night before we go to sleep as soppy as that sounds. Everything was fine when she left my house after she finished looking after the twins so I have no idea what's going on. Which is why I am sat outside Spencer's house hoping that she'll want a lift to school. Julia has lifted my ban on the car for good based on my good behaviour over the weekend. I perk up as I see the front door open to the Carlin house. Glen and Spencer are leaving together and they seem to be in conversation so she doesn't spot me. Great now I'm power walking like an idiot trying to get her attention. She finally spots me and she doesn't look happy. I pull my sunglasses off so I can look at her properly and I can't read her expression at all. I offer a smile but it isn't returned.

"Hey do you need a ride to school?" I ask not really knowing what else to say.

"I was going to ride with Glen" She answered in the coldest tone I have ever heard. Glen looks as confused as I assume I do. I raise a questioning eyebrow but she just shrugs and climbs into the car. I stand completely still as I watch the car disappear into the distance. I rack my brain for something that I could've done wrong but I know that I haven't which is a new feeling for me. I shake myself from my thoughts and drive the short distance to school. When I pull up I see Spencer heading towards the main building. I throw my car into park and head after her only to be stopped by Madison.

"Not now Maddy I need to talk to Spencer" I tell her with ragged breathe.

"What did you do Ashley?" She asks like she already knew something was wrong which makes me focus on her rather than Spencer's quickly fading form.

"What do you mean?" I question admitting defeat on my talk to Spencer before class plan.

"She came home last night crying" Madison informs me and I can't help but feel bad even though I'm pretty sure I did nothing to cause the tears.

"She was fine when she left my house last night. We were fine...did she say anything?"

"Glen said that she had been acting weird all night and then she went out later then came home in tears"

"She hadn't been to see me. Fuck I need to talk to her" I am so panicked it's insane. I need to know what I have done so I can make it right or at least try to. Things are still new between Spencer and I but I'm not ready for her to be out of my life already. I run in the direction that I saw Spencer heading and pray that she is next to her locker. I exhale as I see her blonde hair amongst the masses of students. I try to gain some composure as I walk up to her. Her back is to me so she hasn't got a chance to run. I bravely tap on her shoulder and she looks less than happy to see me. The look she gives me causes all words to vacate my brain and I stand there looking at her like an idiot.

"I have to go to class" She finally says pulling me from my mute self.

"Wait Spencer" She is already walking away so this time I follow her taking her arm and pulling into the bathroom. She looks even madder now and I consider the fact that maybe I should have just left her alone.

"I'm going to be late to class" She snaps trying to leave but I stop her.

"Spencer talk to me please. I don't get what's going on here" My words are desperate.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Just give me a fucking clue Spencer" I don't mean to yell but she's been vague and I hate vague mostly because I don't have the patience.

"You fucked Carmen and you lied to me about it. I thought you were different but you're not. You're still the same old Ashley Davies that gets what she wants, does what she wants and hurts whoever she wants because she can. I want nothing to do with you so just back off" Considering how much I've seen Spencer pissed before this is a whole new level. It is strangely hot but it also makes me hurt because I can see that she's hurting.

I look at her and I know that there are almost tears in my eyes but I can't speak. Her words hurt me more than any other words before. They hurt because they're not true, well not any more. I hate that she has already jumped to some stupid conclusion without asking me or giving me the benefit of the doubt. I can tell that she's waiting for me to plead my side but I refuse to give her the satisfaction so I just walk away. I leave her alone in that bathroom and I go to class. Normally I would go home or to a bar but I am still trying to behave myself because I want to prove people like Spencer and my Father wrong. I don't want to be the person that she obviously thinks I am so I got to my classes and I pretend to listen but really I am stuck inside my own head.

Before I know it I'm sat at a table with Kyla sharing her lunch. I haven't seen Spencer yet so she must be hiding somewhere and I try not to care.

"Penny for your thoughts" Kyla says as she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Ky I totally spaced out there. What were you saying?"

"I was asking where Spencer was" She informs me and I feel the bile rise in my throat at the mention of her name.

"I don't know" And I don't care I thought to myself but even my brain knows that I am lying.

"I thought you two were getting on" Kyla states with a wink.

"Things change" I snap and I don't mean to.

"I guess so. Look Ash I have noticed a difference in you over the past few weeks and I think that some of it has to do with Spencer. I won't give her all the credit but she's been good for you. I'm sure whatever has happened can be sorted in time" Kyla is possibly one of the positive people I know and I used to hate her for it but now I find it kind of endearing.

"I love your can do attitude Ky but I think that some things just aren't meant to be" I reply as I dump my lunch into the trash can. I have no idea why I even bought lunch I never eat food from the canteen. Kyla gives me a sympathetic look as I leave her at the table. I spotted Aiden walking over so I know that she won't be alone. I see Madison sat talking to Glen and I know that she will be able to help me out with my issue.

"Hey Madi can we talk?" I ask and she nods yes as she starts walking with me.

"Erm you know that whole note thing?" I suck at this sort of thing I really do.

"Vaguely" She jokes.

"I didn't sleep with her did I?" I was 99% sure that had never slept with Carmen that time but Spencer's lack of faith in me made me doubt myself. I was in a bad place during that time and my misuse of recreational drugs normally resulted in a lot of memory loss.

"Ash the night that she claimed it happened you were with me. We left the party early because you passed out and you were trying to drive home or wherever so I stopped you and took you back to mine. You passed out my bed about 10 o'clock and didn't wake up until the following afternoon" Madison informed and I couldn't help but cringe at my pathetic behaviour.

"Thank god for that" I felt relieved. I knew that I hadn't lied to Spencer and it felt good to be right for once.

"Why?"

"No reason just asking" I lied and I am a terrible liar. Madison knows me but she lets me keep my reasons to myself. I would normally tell her but this issue is between Spencer and I. I am so mature now it scares me.

After talking to Maddy I decide that there is nothing I can do to make Spencer talk to me. She can believe what she wants to for now. I shouldn't have to prove to her that I am not lying and I probably won't because apart from my words and Maddy's backing I have very little proof. I already know that Carmen is behind this whole thing and I am a little bit impressed. The girl isn't giving up on what she wants which I respect her for. You may think that I am giving up but I'm not. Spencer has given up on me already and even though that hurts it doesn't make me care less for her. What it does me is that she will need to realise that I have been nothing but honest with her from the start and until then I will admire her from a distance.


	15. The Only Exception

Tear Down The Stars Chapter 15

Spencer's P.O.V

She didn't even have the decency to deny it. She just looked at me in way I have never seen before and walked away. I can't believe that I fell for her bullshit. I can't believe that I started falling for her. When I finally said that words that I had bottled up all night she didn't even try to argue with me like I thought she would. I thought she liked me enough to at least try and use her Davies charm to get out of it. Guess I'm not worth it.

I managed to get through the rest of school without seeing Ashley or Carmen. I think Carmen was off sick or something because she was nowhere to be seen. Even with this new information I still want nothing more than friendship from her and I know that I need to tell her that at some point. My head is far too overloaded from the last 24 hours. I need to avoid any more drama which is going to be near impossible as I have just pulled up outside the Davies mansion. I have Taylor and Darcy in the car as I picked them up from nursery school. They had been a trip to the nature reserve and were both worn out which I was grateful for because I had no energy left to spare on two over active children.

As I pulled the car to a stop they both unbuckled themselves and climbed out of the car. They both squealed when they saw Ashley's car in the drive way. I was hoping that she would be at Kyla's or any where really. I mentally prepare myself to see her and I am more than surprised by what I see when I walk inside the kitchen.

Ashley is stood by the oven pulling freshly made cookies out. She is even wearing a goddamn 'kiss the chef' apron. She looks happy and peaceful which only annoys me because she is just so unaffected by everything that went down this morning. I can feel the rage building inside of me but I hold it in.

"Ashwee made cookies Spence" Taylor yells as he tries to climb into his chair. I give him a lift up and my eyes land on hers. I cannot read her expression at all but she offers me a smile which I return because we are in front of the kids and also because I can't help myself for some reason. Damn her and her beautiful smile.

"Here you go monsters. I got you a new movie as well so you can watch that" Ashley told them and I was grateful because it meant I could have a quiet evening. She gave them both a cookie and they headed towards the tv room completely satisfied.

"Enjoy the cookies I'm going to head up to my room" Ashley finally said after a short silence. She grabbed herself a cookie and went to leave.

"Enjoy the cookies?" I have no idea where that came from but I am beyond pissed that those are the only 3 words she can muster after our confrontation this morning. She looks confused and almost amused by my outburst which makes my blood boil even more.

"Do you not like cookies?" She replied in a calm, sweet tone as she removed her apron hanging it up in it's rightful place.

"I love cookies but that's not my point" I snap in response and she still seems unaffected.

"Then what is your point?" She questions with a raised eyebrow. Why is it that all I want to do is kiss her? I am so mad at her but there is something so undeniably sexy about her. That's when I realise that I have no idea what my point is. I told her why I was mad and she has nothing to say about it which screams guilty to me. It clearly implies that she doesn't care yet here she is making cookies for the twins and making sure that they are no trouble for me. She was even going to hide in her room which I'm guessing is because she assumed that things would be weird between us. I can't tell if she's being sweet or arrogant. Ugh my head hurts.

"My point is that you clearly don't care Ashley. You haven't tried to argue your side or beg me for forgiveness. I guess I just thought that the last few weeks had meant something to you" My voice fails me and exposes my lack of confidence and how hurt I am. I look at her waiting for a response just like this morning.

"Spencer the last few weeks have meant more to me than you will ever know which is why I am not arguing with you or begging for forgiveness as you put it. I don't need to be forgiven because I have done nothing wrong and I thought that you of all people would know that but I was so wrong about you. Just so you know I don't blame you for believing what you do" Ashley calmly replied and I felt like a dick. She was right I didn't give her a chance to explain or anything. I just assumed the worse like everybody else did. She didn't wait for me to reply she just went up to her room and joined the twins. I needed to get my head around everything before I tried to talk to Ashley again because I was pretty sure that there was a very small window of opportunity when it came to making things right with Ashley.

I was pulled from thoughts by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I sighed when I saw who was calling and I immediately cancelled the call. There was no way that I could deal with Carmen on top of everything else. Shortly after I cancelled the call my phone buzzed again to reveal that I had a voicemail. I rolled my eyes but decided to listen to the message anyway.

"Hey Spencer I know you are still unsure about what I said yesterday but I have proof. I am going to send you a picture. Call me I miss you" I delete the message and then my phone vibrates again. It's a picture message and I am terrified to open it. I realise that I don't want to think the worse of Ashley and that this picture could make me do that again. I tell the twins that I am getting them some juice so I can look at the picture on my own.

I click open and stomach drops as my brain processes the photo. I actually feel sick but I can't pull my eyes away. It's a photo of Carmen and Ashley in bed, with very little clothes on. It looks like they are about to kiss. The camera is being held at arms length so you can see from their hips up to their eyes. They are both topless and for a second I note how hot Ashley looks and as my eyes scan her body I notice something. There is some sort of tribal tattoo on Ashley's hip in the photo. Over the past few weeks I have spent a lot of time admiring Ashley's body and I have never noticed a hideous tattoo on her right hip. I do consider the fact that she may have had the tattoo removed since the photo was taken and I know that the only way to clear this whole mess up is to ask her.

Before I can make up my mind the front door opens and in walks Kyla. She smiles at me sweetly and I quickly close my phone not wanting to seem like a complete perv that looks at naughty photos while babysitting.

"You ok? Spencer you look a bit pale" She asks as she gets closer to me.

"Not feeling great actually" It's not really a lie I feel like shit because I have possibly ruined whatever was happening between Ashley and Me.

"You should go home. I was actually on my way to see if I could take the twins out for dinner. I checked with Julia and she said it was cool if you didn't have plans for them" Kyla advised and I couldn't help but smile.

"That would be great thank you so much Kyla"

"No problem I love spending time with them" She explained and I couldn't help but notice the smug smile on her face like she was playing me or something. Within minutes Kyla had gathered up the twins and headed out with them. I was frozen to my spot in the kitchen which Kyla commented on before she left but I shrugged it off trying to hide my embarrassment.

I looked at the picture one last time and I almost left but something stopped me. I made my way up the giant stair case and headed down the hall way to Ashley's room. I had only been in there the night she hit her head and I was nervous as I stood outside her door. I could hear her strumming on her guitar and I debated whether I should interrupt her but my body was more sure. Before I knew it was standing in her door way and Ashley was just looking at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Can I see your hip?" Fuck that wasn't what I wanted to say and now she was looking at me like I was insane. Maybe that's because I am insane! Why the hell am I barging into Ashley Davies' bedroom demanding that she show me a very particular body part?

"Is there a reason why you're here in my room demanding to see my hip?" She questioned as she lay down her guitar and quickly closed the note book that was next to her. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and could tell that she was also questioning my sanity.

"I know I sound insane and I have no right to ask you to do anything for me..." I stop when she rolls her eyes at my comment.

"Damn straight you have no right to ask me for anything. I am going to need to hear some sort of explanation before I show you anything" She doesn't really sound that pissed which I find strange. In fact she almost seems amused by my outburst and sudden appearance.

"Just humour me please" I reply with a sigh and she just smiles at me then lifts off her shirt completely. Say what you want about Ashley Davies but she has no body confidence issues and she has no reason to as her body is perfect and completely unblemished by any tribal tattoos. I slowly move closer scared that if I move quickly she might pull back. I am now about a foot away from her now and I am inspecting her right hip. There is no sign of a tattoo ever being there and let go of the breathe I was holding. I feel relieved, I feel like the worlds biggest ass but most of all I feel her brown eyes burning into me. I look up and her eyes are darker than I have ever seen them before. She is breathing heavily and I realise that I still have my hand pressed lightly on her hip stroking the skin softly. I try to convince myself that I am feeling her skin to check that there is no signs of laser removal but I know in reality that I am just touching her for the sake of touching her. I swallow as I see her lick her lips and I know that I copy her movement instantly. The air between is heated and heavy, the complete opposite of this morning and I know how I prefer it. I run my hand from her hip up her rib cage and rest it on her cheek. I feel her quiver under my touch and I wait for some sort of signal that she doesn't want me touching her. I look into her eyes again and I can tell she is apprehensive about what is happening or about to happen. I pull back my hot hand slowly realising that she may not be ready to forgive me yet but she places her hand around my wrist and pulls me closer so that we are only centimetres away from each other. Her bra clad chest is heaving and I can feel the warmth from her exposed skin.

"Don't doubt me again Spence" Her voice isn't demanding in the slightest. It is almost pleading and I realise just how wrong I was to think the worse of this perfect girl stood in front of me.

"I promise" I whisper back and I try to show her just how sincere I am with my eyes. She pressed her forehead against mine closing her eyes and I feel her relax against me. She opens her eyes again and I know exactly what she is thinking in that moment. I close the small gap between us pressing my dry lips against her moist ones. The kiss is softer than any other kiss we have shared before and I know that this is it for me. I know that in that moment that her lips are all I need and I will show her that as much as I can for as long as she lets me. I pull her closer by placing my hand against her tight back and pulling her into me. I feel her tongue graze my lips and I grant her access because I can't do anything else. I ran my hands over her back feeling as much skin as possible and I know that things could easily go further and as much as I want that I know that today shouldn't be that day so I pull back slightly. Once again she rests her forehead against mine and we are both fighting to catch our breath.

"Why did you stop?" She asks between breathes and I can't help but chuckle.

"Because I don't want you to regret anything" I reply and I can't help but look away but she pulls me back to facing her.

"Spence I don't regret what just happened between us just then. I'm still a little unsure as to why you inspected my hip but I'm willing to let that slide after a kiss like that" Ashley replied then she kissed me on the forehead softly.

"Carmen sent me a photo" I confessed.

"And?" Ashley asked as she pulled her shirt back on much to me disappointment.

I didn't want to describe because even though I knew it was fake the thought of seeing Ashley with anybody else still makes me feel sick so I hand her my phone. She looks at the picture for a while and then starts laughing. Colour me confused.

"Why are you laughing?" I stutter as she heads towards me with the phone.

"Because this picture is ridiculous Spence. Firstly my boobs are not that big, I have a 6 pack and I would never get an ugly tattoo like that" She explains putting everything out that she found ridiculous in the photo. She even lifted her shirt just to remind what her abs look like.

"I mean this is a very smart move by your delightfully angry friend but she made a number of amateur mistakes and I am slightly offended by her choice of naked girl" Ashley sounds so light hearted that I am more than confused.

"So are we ok?" I have to ask because I have no idea what is happening.

"Spencer you promised that you wouldn't doubt me again and that's good enough for me. When you went crazy at me this morning I was hurt, I can't lie but I realised that the girl that I like would appear through the crazy and do the right thing. Yes that stupid photo was sent and I suppose that helped you come to your senses but I don't resent you for that Spence" Ashley's words are so perfect and I can't help but smile at her.

"So we can start over?" I ask her shyly.

"Yes but you have to let me fuck with Carmen a little bit. I know that I am like totally a good person now but I still have a reputation to uphold" Ashley explains with a wicked smile.

"Ok but only if you come to the Adele concert with me this weekend?" I am more than aware that I am no longer in possession of the tickets but I could easily get those back from Carmen.

"Like a date?" All her usual cockiness seemed to have ran from her body because she looked so nervous as she asked the question.

"Yes like a date silly" I smiled and then her face fell.

"I'm grounded Spence" She informed me sadly. I moved so I was kneeling in front of her and made her look at me.

"Leave that with me and you just get ready for our date on Saturday" I reassured her. I know that Julia worships and believes that I am a good influence on Ashley so I intend on using that to my advantage. Ashley smiles at me and leans down kissing me again. I will never get bored of kissing this girl.


	16. Reason Why

Me apologising for not updating is probably getting boring but I am sorry. Life kind of gets in the way. Luckily for you guys I have just had surgery so will have nothing to do but write for the next week or so.

Anyway I originally wrote a completely different chapter 16 but after going over it again decided I didn't like so I have re written it so hopefully you guys like it.

Thank you for the reviews, adds and kind words.

You guys rock xx

Tear Down The Stars- Chapter 16

Ashley's P.O.V

"So you guys are back on now?" I had agreed to give Kyla a ride to school for the week because her stupid environmentally friendly car had broken down. She is already annoying me especially ever since she walked in on me and Spencer in a heavy make out/ make up session. I'm just glad it was her and not my Dad or Julia or the twins. Spencer would lose her job and my life would be over. Anyway ever since she walked in on us Kyla hasn't stopped asking questions and she is driving me insane.

"Jesus Ky will you drop it. Spencer and I are just getting to know each other at the moment" I finally reply out of sheer desperation to shut her up.

"Looks like you were getting to know each last night" Kyla giggled earning another death glare.

"Can you please just keep your mouth shut while at school. We are still figuring stuff out and we don't need the whole school getting involved" Keeping her mouth shut has never been Kyla's strong point.

"Can I tell Aiden?"

"Not if you want to live to see the end of your senior year" I threaten her but she just laughs at me. God I think I might be losing my edge. I'll scare a freshman later or something. I pull the car into my usual spot and I see Spencer stood talking to some random girls from one of our classes and I can't help but smile to myself. She looks perfect in her simple jeans and over sized hoodie. It's like she senses me staring because she's now looking at me and she's smiling so sweetly that I think I actually feel my heart skip a beat. I return the smile with my normal nose crinkle and then I hear my dumb sister gagging next to me.

"Mature" I snap as I climb out of the car.

"You might want to wipe the drool off your face if you don't want people to know" She advises and I immediately roll my eyes at her comment.

Spencer says her goodbyes to the people she was talking to and heads towards Kyla and I. I pull up my sunglasses and place them on my head. I let me eyes scan over her and I can't help but lick my lips, the girl was stunning and she had no idea. As she got close enough I lean in so my lips are close to her ear.

"I really want to kiss you" I whisper and I feel her flesh become warmer at my proximity. I move away pleased with the effect I have on her. She's smiling as I step back but her smile soon disappears as I see her gaze fall behind me.

"Spencer you never got back to me last night" This girl is really starting to become a pain in my ass. It's a moments like this that I wish my Dad was in the Mafia or something so I could just have her killed or something.

"I was busy" Spencer replies her eyes darting back and forth between Carmen and I.

"With her" Carmen questions with a look of pure disgust which only escalates my hatred towards her.

"Not really any of your business trailer trash" I butt in. I don't mean to say anything and I can tell by the expression on Spencer's face that my input really isn't welcome. I raise an eyebrow at her and we have some sort of mind conversation that I concluded meant I could kick Carmen's ass but it reality it meant 'stop making this situation worse'.

"Look Spencer I just figured after what I sent you that you wouldn't be talking to her" Carmen chooses to ignore me and that annoys me even more but I am more interested in how Spencer will handle this situation. We kind of got distracted by making out last night so we hadn't discussed a plan of action.

"Carmen I appreciate that you're trying to look out for me but you're going about it the wrong way" Spencer tells the shorter brunette and I can't help but scoff at her choice of words. Carmen isn't trying to look out for Spencer at all and annoys me that Spencer is naïve enough to think otherwise.

"Spencer you know what she's like. She will burn you eventually and I can't promise that I will be here to pick up the pieces. I care about your Carlin and I know that you care about me too" Carmen is moving closer to Spencer now and I suddenly have a horrible burning sensation in my stomach. The sensation only intensifies as I see Carmen hold on to Spencer's hand. God I think I'm gonna hurl. It seems like the world has gone into slow motion as I watch Carmen move even closer to Spencer. She's not even moving away, fuck this sucks. Why the hell can't I stop looking at this horrible moment. As I'm about to turn and walk away I see Spencer turn to look at me. Our eyes meet for a few seconds and I try my best to promise her with my eyes that I won't hurt her but I know deep down that I can't make that promise. I know, Carmen knows and I think somewhere in her kind heart Spencer knows it.

"Carmen I don't see you like that. I'm sorry about that. You have hurt me more than Ashley ever has. You've used me, you've lied to me and now you are trying manipulate me. Just back off please" Spencer's words are music to my ears and I know that I'm smiling like an idiot. I chance a look up and Carmen looks heartbroken. I would almost feel bad for her but I know that she's a bitch and probably has a small black rock in the place where her heart should be.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Carmen finally says as she storms off leaving us all in silence. Kyla rubs my arm and heads off knowing that Spencer and I probably need to talk.

"So that was fun" I joke because that's what I do when I'm in awkward situations. I hear Spencer chuckle and then she looks at me smiling.

"A total blast" She replies still smiling at me.

"So I was thinking that as today is already off to a great start that we should just ditch" I suggest this knowing full well that I am on very thin ice academically but I don't care really.

"Ok" I am surprised by Spencer's response she is an upstanding student from what I understand but I'm not going to argue. I just simply smile as we link arms and head towards my car. Today was going to be a good day.

Spencer's P.O.V

I have never ditched before I know it's wrong but I just didn't want to deal with seeing Carmen in the 3 classes that we shared today. I know that she's been a complete bitch to me but I couldn't help but feel bad after she walked away. I hate knowing that somebody likes me the way that Carmen does and that I don't like them back. I hate thinking that I am hurting somebody and I could see the hurt in her eyes and that sucked. I didn't like having that much power and I just hoped that Carmen would get over it. I know that she has never had problems hooking up with girls and there was a point at the start that I was a little bit jealous. I was never really into Carmen but she was there for me or at least I thought she was and I guess there was a small crush at the beginning until I realised that I only liked her as a friend.

Then there's Ashley Davies, the girl that made my life hell for a while. The girl that I am willing to ruin my perfect attendance for, the girl that I have started to see as much more than a friend, the girl that could possibly hurt me just like Carmen had warned. I look over at her as she drives and I can't help but smile despite what had happened this morning. Even though I felt bad for Carmen I had still felt worse when my eyes had met Ashley's as Carmen held my hand. I could see just how fragile she was in that moment. Her eyes were pleading with me to say something that would make everything ok. I never want to see her look at me like that again because I don't think my heart could handle it. It was in that moment that I realised just how much I wanted the beautiful brunette sat next to me singing along softly to the radio.

"You have a pretty voice Ash" I tell her because she does and she smiles at me shyly.

"Omg does the great Ashley Davies not have any witty come back or cocky remark?" I tease and she blushes at my words still not saying anything. I've never seen this side of her and I feel blessed that she is showing it to me.

"You really do have a great voice Ash" I tell her again trying to get her to believe me.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asks me in her husky voice and I guess that she wants to drop the subject.

"Erm...I have no idea. You're the queen of ditching"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miss Carlin"

"Of course you don't"

"Normally if I was ditching I would go to some bar that doesn't id or the lake to get drunk or whatever but I don't want to do that stuff with you Spence" She tells me this and I don't know whether to be insulted or not.

"Hey I didn't mean that in a bad way Spencer. It's just I don't want to be that girl with you. I want to be somebody that is worthy of being around you" In that moment I swear my heart stopped. This beautiful girl was making a effort to be better for me and I have never asked that of her but it means so much to me.

"You are more than worthy of being around me Ashley" I tell her and she smiles at me taking my hand in hers.

"How about we just go hang out at my place? I'm guessing you still need to look after the twins today" She suggests.

"Sounds perfect" I reply and we continue the drive in silence.

We have been watching movies in Ashley's room for the past few hours. By watching movies I mean mostly making out and talking about random stuff. Can I just say that Ashley Davies is the best kisser in the world. I'm kind of a kissing whore so I have some experience to draw from and this girl wins hands down. Speaking of Ashley she is currently straddling me and kissing my neck making my body cry out for more.

"You always smell amazing Spencer" She purrs into my ear sending a heat wave down my whole body. I run my hands up her sides finally resting them behind her neck pulling her closer to me so we can kiss again. I feel her pull back a little obviously wanting air which I happily comply with as I can barely breathe.

"This is so much better than school" I say in between deep breathes making Ashley smile.

"Can't argue with that. However I am in desperate need of subsidence otherwise I may pass out" Ashley informs me planting a kiss on my forehead and hopping off me making me pull a sad face.

"Sounds good to me" I mumble as I sit up and try to sort out my hair that I know looks like a total mess.

"Don't fix your hair you look hot with make out hair" Ashley tells me with a raised eyebrow and dirty smile.

"You should see me with just been fucked hair" I reply without thinking and I can't help but giggle as I see her eyes pop with shock at my comment. I stand up and walk over to her now still form with a teasing smile on my face. I see Ashley visible shake off my comment and try to regain herself.

"Oh I plan to" She husks before kissing sending my hormones into a complete melt down. This girl will be the death of me I'm sure of it.

After another quick make out session Ashley excuses herself to go grab some snacks and drinks leaving me alone in her room. I'm not one for snooping but I can't help myself as I start to look around Ashley's room. It's the first time that I really look at her room. I notice the instruments straight away and I assume that she has been passed down some of Father's musical talents which makes me wonder why she was so shy when I complimented her singing. I notice some photos stuck to her mirror and I recognise some of the faces from school and some I don't know at all. As I work my way around the room I spot a note book with Ashley's scribbles over the front of it. I flip the book open knowing that I am probably crossing a few boundaries but I can't help myself. The book is filled with what I assume are song lyrics or poems. The words are incredible and I can tell that the girl is talented. I hear footsteps in the hall way so I quickly close the book and try to act casual.

"Had a good look around?" Ashley asks as she passes me a can of cherry coke, mmm my favourite. I blush like a child caught doing something bad.

"Just checking for dead bodies in the closet. Safety precaution " I joke as I take a seat.

"No dead bodies but lots of skeletons" She replies in a sort of jokey voice.

"So do you play any of those instruments? Or are they just there to impress the ladies" I'm trying to keep my tone light but I can't help but feel slightly jealous at the thought of Ashley bringing other girls up to her room. I have heard the stories about the lothario that is Ashley Davies. Glen used to tell us over dinner like she was some sort of professional womaniser that he was jealous of.

Ashley smiles at me as she carefully considers her answer. I can tell she's thinking hard because her eyebrows are screwed up in that cute way that I've noticed since we started...well I'm not too sure what we started but you get the idea.

"Yes I play them and I've never really had to use them to impress girls. I mostly just met girls at a party while drunk. You're probably the only girl I've ever had in here that's been sober" I can see a sort of shame wash over Ashley's face as she answers my question. Her answer wasn't supposed to sound like she was boasting it was just honest which I appreciate.

"Well those girls were missing out because sober Ashley is pretty awesome" I tell her with a smile and I see her relax as my words wash over her.

"So what do you normally do to impress the ladies as you so sweetly put it? Other than the obvious" She asks matching my jokey tone from earlier.

"What's the obvious?" I ask confused.

"Spence have you ever seen you?" She replies looking more confused than me.

"Yes I own mirrors. What's your point?"

"You're stunning. I can't imagine that you have ever really had to do anything to get the attention of any girl or guy for that matter" She advises me and I feel my cheeks turning red. I'm no idiot I know that I'm not exactly hideous but I would never describe myself as stunning.

"You're quite the smooth talker Ashley Davies" I say as I pull her on to the bed next to me.

"You're very good at avoiding compliments" She replies before I kiss her. I could get used to this Ashley and her perfect lips. I feel her smile into the kiss and I can't help but do the same.

"So how many times do I have to kiss you to get you to play me a song?" I ask as she sits up to sip her water. I see her sigh at my request and I hope that my question hasn't annoyed her too much.

"I don't really sing for people. Sometimes I play for the twins or at least I used"

"Why did you stop?" She looks sad I hate that I may have caused this.

"My Dad told me not to bother because I would just embarrass the family name as usual" I can't believe that her own Father would say that to her. I can feel my blood boil and for the first time in my life I want to cause actual bodily harm to somebody. I place my hand over hers as some sort of comfort but I know it's probably not enough.

"Look Ashley I don't know your Father really and I have never heard you sing properly but he has no right to say that to you. Nobody has the right to say that to you" I see the sadness in her eyes and it actually makes me hurt. All I know is that I never want to see that sort of sadness in her eyes again. She is still just looking at her hands and avoiding eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry for being so nosey Ashley" I say not knowing what else I can say to fix the situation.

"Don't apologise Spence. You didn't know that I would get all emo on you because you asked me a question. Look my Dad's an ass and always will be I'm used to it now and I've accepted that I'm never going to be as good as he is which is why I don't really bother"

"Do you enjoy playing?" I ask as I kneel in front of her looking into her dark brown eyes.

"I used to love it" She replies sadly.

"Then fuck him. If you love something then you should just do it whether one person thinks your good at it or not. I am a terrible singer but that's not going to stop me from singing my heart out when I'm in the shower or in the car. From what I heard earlier you have a beautiful voice and you shouldn't be afraid to use it because some washed up rock star doesn't approve. I would love to hear you sing some day Ashley Davies and even if you sucked I would still be your biggest fan. In fact I already kind of am your biggest fan" I finish my little speech and I try to read her face but she is just staring at me blankly with her mouth slightly open.

"You say I'm a smooth talker?" She finally laughs and pulls me towards her placing her lips on mine. She kisses with all the passion in the world and I can feel it with every inch of me. I stand up slightly so I can position myself on top of her which only makes her kiss me harder. This situation could easily turn into something more and even though I know we both want that or at least I know I do I pull back.

"We should stop" I say breathlessly and she nods in agreement.

"Spence you're going to have get off me otherwise I can't be held responsible for my actions" She whispers to me and her voice is huskier than ever. I take a deep breath and finally pull myself off her. I stand up straight and look away from her because I realise that her shirt is pulled up slightly and I can see her toned abs poking out. She looks down and pulls her shirt down clearly aware of the effect that her body has on me.

"We should go pick up the twins or something" She suggests still sounding short of breath.

"Good idea" I reply averting my eyes back to her and I can't help but move closer again.

"We should probably go before I lose all self control" She says against my ear nipping my ear as she pulls away leaving me stood in her bedroom completely gone.

Hi my name is Spencer Carlin and I am addicted to Ashley Davies.


	17. Hanging By A Moment

Tear Down The Stars Chapter 17

Ashley's P.O.V

So the last 2 weeks have been pretty awesome. I have spent nearly every day and night with Spencer. Obviously there are normally other people around including the twins so we are rarely alone which is probably for the best as we are trying to get to know each other before we, well you know.

Our date never happened because my parents found out I ditched school so I was banned from leaving the house again and so was Spencer. Her Mom had been pretty cool about the whole thing but she still grounded Spencer for the weekend so we never got our date. Talking of Paula aka Spencer's Mom she is beyond cool. Spencer and I haven't actually told her that we're together mostly because we haven't even had the conversation ourselves but I think she knows and she is cool. Ok not totally cool because if we are 'studying' in Spencer's room she makes us leave the door open which we respect because it's the only place we get any resemblance of alone time.

My home life is some what bearable at least when my Dad is away it is anyway. Julia is turning out to be quite cool and has now officially lifted my grounding for good grades and good behaviour. I guess I have Spencer to thank for that. Due to Paula's door open policy we actually get some studying down when we're not eye fucking each other across the bedroom so my grades have improved and so has my attendance. Ever since we got busted for ditching Spencer has made me pick her up for school ever earlier than normal. She said she was trying to sort out her karma or some bull crap. Really I like to imagine that it's because we get some alone time in my rather large back seat.

So I am currently sat watching Spencer cook dinner for the twins and I am mesmerized by her. She is so graceful and delicate that I just want to protect her and also do other stuff to her but I'm trying to ignore my raging hormones which is quite a challenge. Let's just say that I have brooked myself a few times since I started not dating Spencer.

"Where's your head at Davies?" Spencer asks as she dips her finger in the sauce licking it off with her tongue. Oh God it is like she is actually trying to kill me.

"You really don't want to know" I smile and she giggles knowing exactly what I mean.

"Say no more. Look I was thinking now that your grounding has been lifted that maybe you would like to..." Spencer was about to ask me out but my stupid step mom just walked in early from work.

"Hi Girls" She chimes as she walks into the kitchen. I drop my head on to the work top dramatically making Spencer chuckle.

"Hey Julia you're back early" Spencer replies for both of us politely.

"Actually Spencer I'm only back for a short while to see the twins. I was hoping you could look after them over night. I know that this is short notice but I really have to be at a hearing first thing in Nevada" Julia replied and I could feel myself starting to do my happy dance. Yes I am slightly insulted that she didn't just ask me to look after the twins especially now that I am all good and shit but I don't care because this meant a whole night with Spencer Carlin. Oh the things going through my mind right now are so wrong.

"I'll have to check with my Mom" Spencer says obviously trying not to sound too eager but then Julia turns to look at me.

"Well I was going to ask Ashley but I assumed that you would be out now that your grounding has been lifted" I know that I have to handle this situation carefully because I can't have Julia getting suspicious of the time I'm spending with Spencer. She has already started asking questions. On the other hand I don't want her to think that I haven't really changed at all and have her regret her decision to unground me. Fuck she's looking at me for an answer. I think I'm sweating.

"Actually Ashley and I have a class project to finish so if I looked after the twins it would give us a chance to get it finished before the break and then Ashley can use her free time to do whatever she wants" Spencer finally replied on my behalf trying to sound aloof and unaffected by the time we spend together. Julia looks between us and smiles happily.

"Thank you Spencer I really appreciate your help with the twins and with Ashley" I'm little insulted that Julia just implied to Spencer is some sort of care giver to me but I let it slide with my Davies eye roll and leave the room. I'm just playing the part and before I leave the room I blow a kiss to Spencer behind Julia's back making the blonde smile back at me. I hear some chatter coming from upstairs so I follow it and find the twins sat in my room. Taylor is banging on my drum kit while Darcy is plucking at my guitar. It's cute but they know they're not supposed to be in here.

"Guys what have I told you" I try my best stern voice but it's not very convincing.

"Sorwee Ash we were just playing real quick. We want to be rockstars like Daddy" My heart broke a little thinking about how my Father had reacted to my dreams of being a singer and I hoped that his attitude would change for the sake of the twins.

"Well you certainly look the part" I smile as I pick up Taylor and move him away from the drum kit.

"Aswee will you play this for me like you used to" Darcy asked nearly dropping the guitar. I could never say no to them and they hadn't asked me for over a year to play for them. I picked up the acoustic guitar and tuned it quickly before strumming a few chords.

"What do you want to hear?" I ask my young audience.

"Something new" Taylor says looking at my note book. For a young kid he's far too smart. I grab the book and flick through the pages finding a song that I have actually written music to.

"Ok I'll do this one" I sigh not sure how confident I am but to be fair I could sing a song from an advert and they would be impressed, the perfect audience. I start strumming the melody trying to remember and the take a deep breath before singing.

_I'll never be__  
><em>_A knight in armour__  
><em>_With a sword in hand,__  
><em>_Or a kamikaze fighter;__  
><em>_Don't count on me__  
><em>_To storm the barricades__  
><em>_And take a stand,__  
><em>_Or hold my ground;__  
><em>_You'll never see__  
><em>_Any scars or wounds -__  
><em>_I don't walk on coals,__  
><em>_I wont walk on water:__  
><em>_I am no prince,__  
><em>_I am no saint,__  
><em>_I am not any ones wildest dream,_  
><em>But I will stand behind<em>_  
><em>_And be someone to fall back on.___

_Some comedy -__  
><em>_You're bruised and beaten down__  
><em>_And I'm the one__  
><em>_Who's looking for a favoru.__  
><em>_Still, honestly,__  
><em>_You don't believe me__  
><em>_But the things I have__  
><em>_Are the things you need.__  
><em>_You look at me__  
><em>_Like I don't make sense,__  
><em>_Like a waste of time,__  
><em>_Like it serves no purpose -__  
><em>_I am no prince,__  
><em>_I am no saint,__  
><em>_And if that's what you believe you need,__  
><em>_You're wrong - you don't need much,__  
><em>_You need someone to fall back on...___

_And Ill be that:__  
><em>_Ill take your side.__  
><em>_If I'm the only one,__  
><em>_I'm used to that.__  
><em>_I've been alone,__  
><em>_Id rather be__  
><em>_The half of us,__  
><em>_The least of you,__  
><em>_The best of me.__  
><em>_And I will be__  
><em>_iIll be Your prince,__  
><em>_Ill be your saint,__  
><em>_I will go crashing through fences__  
><em>_In your name. I will, I swear -__  
><em>_Ill be someone to fall back on!__  
><em>_Ill be the one who waits,__  
><em>_And for as long as you'll let me,__  
><em>_I will be the one you need.__  
><em>_Ill be someone to fall back on__  
><em>_ill be someone to fall back on__  
><em>_one to fall back on..._

I finished the song to a tiny applause by tiny hands and I let myself smile. I really did enjoy singing and I know that Spencer was right when she said that I shouldn't let anybody stop me from doing what I love but my Dad's doubt became my own apart from when I performed for these two cuties.

"I like that one Ashwee. It was pretty" Darcy informs as she gives me a hug. Taylor nods his agreement then they are gone probably in search of food or they may have heard their Mother come home.

As I'm packing away my guitar I get that feeling that somebody is watching me. You know when you can just tell without looking? Well that's the feeling I get so I turn around to make sure I'm not completely crazy to see my girl smiling back at me. I know in that second that she heard me sing and I can't help but feel self conscious under her proud gaze.

"You're very sneaky Spencer Carlin" I sigh as I stand up from my sitting position on the floor.

"Yea well you're very talented Ashley Davies" She replies with a bigger smile.

"You weren't supposed to hear that Spence" I say hoping that she didn't hear too much.

"Well I wasn't supposed to fall for you but it's happening" Her reply is simple and honest and so sweet that I almost want to cry because of it. Nobody has even 'fallen' for me let alone admitted it. I had no words to say in response so I just kissed her but some tiny footsteps made us jump apart.

"Mommy is leaving now and she said that Spencer is spending the night. Can we have a sleep over?" Darcy asked eyeing us suspiciously making me giggle.

"Of course we can little one. Let's go down the stairs and have some food" Spencer replied hurrying Darcy out of the door. She turned to me and smiled that Carlin smile before disappearing through my bedroom door.

"I'm totally falling for you to" I whispered to myself feeling like one those idiots you see in the movies talking to themselves but I didn't care.

_A/N The sleep over will be in the next chapter. This was just a quick one to move things a long slightly xxx_


	18. For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming xx

Tear Down The Stars Chapter 18

Spencer's P.O.V

I can't believe I told Ashley I was falling for her! I was being honest but I don't think I should have been so honest so soon. I mean Ashley looked like she was going to pass out but she did kiss me and that was kind of amazing.

The song she sang was incredible and even though I knew that I shouldn't have been listening I just couldn't help myself. Her voice was so gravely and sexy that it was hard not to listen. If the twins hadn't have been there I would have jumped her beyond she had finished singing the first chorus. I have no idea how her Father could say one bad thing about her voice because to me it was perfect. Yes I may be biased in my opinion and I don't have years of experience in the music industry but I know what I like and I really fucking like Ashley singing.

The twins are eating at the table and chatting between themselves about random stuff. I haven't seen Ashley since I left her up stairs and I want to go look for her but I can't leave the monsters unattended. Luckily I don't have to worry because I hear her footsteps on the over sized stair case and I smile.

"Ashley are you going to sleep over with us?" Taylor asks as he spots his older sister. I look over and smile at her and she smiles back. Thank god.

"Of course I am. In fact once you've finished your food you should go check out my room" Ashley tells them with an excited look on her face. The twins faces light up in excitement and I know that there is no way they are going to finish their food now. I see them both take a few quick mouth falls of noodles and then their cute little eyes are looking at me begging for permission to leave the table. Their little pleading eyes are joined by some familiar chocolate brown ones and I feel myself giving in.

"Ugh fine go" I tell the 3 of them and the twins are out of sight before I even finish talking. Ashley however is stood in front of me with her hand out.

"I need to clean up Ash" I tell her.

"We totally have a maid Spencer. Now get that cute butt up to my room" She demands and I am in too deep to argue otherwise so I take her hand and follow her up to her room. I can hear the twins laughing and playing already. Ashley covers my eyes with her hands and I am surrounded by her scent. She leads me through the door and I hear the twins rustling about getting into position or something.

"Show her Ashwee" I hear Taylor whisper which makes me smile.

"Open you eyes" I hear her whisper as she removes her hands and I can't believe the sight in front of me. Ashley has set up a fort in the middle of her room with sheets, mattresses and pillows. In the top of the fort there is hundreds of fairy lights which is making the room glow in an almost magical way. There are 4 small beds made up on the floor and what looks like a thousand pillows all over the place making it look extremely comfortable.

"This is amazing Ashley" I finally say to her and she smiles at me.

"Just wanted to make tonight special" She tells me and I feel my stupid heart do something weird again. Maybe I have a heart condition? Or maybe this incredible girl in front of me is having some weird effect on me. I want to kiss her so bad but I know I can't, not in front of the twins. They are far too intelligent to forget about something or to not ask questions.

"Isn't this great Spence?" Taylor asks me pulling me away from my intense staring competition with his hot older sister. He takes me by my hand and pulls me into the fort. Ashley waits for me to be seated and she closes the two sheets together that were acting as a door closing us all into our own little world.

"Okay little monsters who wants to hear a story?" Ashley asks her younger siblings and their faces light up again. I can tell that it has been a while since they have spent any time with their sister like this. I can tell that they have missed it but they have never held it against her and never will. However, I can also tell that Ashley regrets missing out on time with them and it makes me happy to know that she is making up for it now.

Darcy and Taylor settle down between Ashley and I. They get comfortable as they snuggle in to the bed that Ashley has made for us all. I let Darcy rest her head on lap and I stroke her soft hair hearing her let out a contented breathe. Ashley tucks Taylor in and then grabs something from behind her placing it in the middle of the fort then she turns off the fairy lights leaving the room in darkness. Then from nowhere our mini paradise is filled with tiny lights dancing across the sheets lighting up the space like a perfect night sky making everything feel more magical than before.

"This is a story about a pretty princess called Isabella and she was a star dancer. She was meant for a life dancing amongst the stars and she was blessed because she could fly from star to star seeing all the magic in the night sky. She could see every bit of sparkle and glitter that those stars are made of" Ashley starts the story and I am as invested as the children are. My eyes are transfixed on her as the stars from the night light flash across her relaxed face.

"But Isabella was cursed too; because for every star that she visited there would be another one that she would have to leave behind. This made Isabella sad because she would feel bad for the stars that she left behind but every new star she visited was even more beautiful than the last. But that was her plight, she was forced to live eternity dancing amongst the most amazing stars in the sky, free as a bird but all alone" Ashley finished the story and even though the story was sort of sad it was still perfect and the twins loved it and so did I.

"I want to be like Isabella" Darcy mumbles clearly sleepy with a happy smile.

"But she leaves" Taylor argued clearly still contemplating the story.

"Yes but she gets to see so much magic" I join in and Taylor smiles at me obviously in agreement.

"I think you look like a princess Spencer" Taylor tells me turning bright red and I can't help but blush a little.

"The kids got a point" Ashley laughs hugging Taylor who still looks embarrassed.

"Spencer do you like girls like Ashwee does?" Darcy asks and I can't help but almost choke on the breathe I just took making Ashley laugh.

"I do yes" I tell her and I see her brain working over time.

"Do you like Ashwee? Coz she likes girls and you do" I can't fault her logic really.

"Spencer and I are just friends Darcy" Ashley answers for me.

"Do you think that Spencer looks like a princess?" Taylor interrupts with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I think she looks more beautiful than any princess from any fairytale you could ever imagine" Ashley replies without skipping a beat and she's looking right at me. I feel her eyes bore into mine and I know that I'm blushing. I know that I should look away but I can't and I hear the twins giggles between us.

"I think so too" Taylor finally says breaking the tension in the small room that is still lit up by the pretty lights.

"Taylor you are quite the smooth talker" I inform him and give him a little kiss on the cheek making him turn even redder than he already was.

"You have girl cooties now" Darcy giggles and he immediately wipes his cheeks where I had kissed him.

"It's a good job that it's time to get changed into your jammies. Go have a wash and brush your teeth please" I tell them turning back in to super nanny.

"Fine" They both whine as they exit the fort leaving me alone with Ashley.

"You know I'm quite fond of girl cooties" Ashley whispers as she moves closer to me so that she is only inches away.

"So I've heard" I laugh and she pretends to be offended.

"You're pretty awesome Ashley Davies" I tell her as I move closer to her, so close that I can smell the slightest hint of mint on her breathe from her chewing gum.

"Just shut up and kiss me before they get back" She demands and I do as she says because I have no other choice. When the girl you're falling for demands that you kiss her you do just that without hesitation. The kiss is quick and chaste because we both know that we cannot get busted by our smaller companions. I pull back and smile knowing that I always want to be around this girl and that I always want to kiss her.

Ashley Davies P.O.V

The twins are asleep now and we are both just lying here in the world that I built. Neither of us are asleep because it's only 8pm plus I don't want to sleep because I have the subject of my dreams sitting in front of me. Who wants the dream when you can have the real thing right?

"Hey come with me" I whisper taking her hand in mine and pulling her out of the new world and into reality. She follows me without hesitation until I stop by my night stand to turn on the baby monitors leaving one behind and taking one with me. I am more than aware that those two monsters are not babies any more but this is a big house so it's just a safety precaution. I take her her hand again and lead her to the other side of the house. I know that she has never been down this side of the house before and she looks confused. I open the door to a room right at the end of the hall.

As I open the not to familiar door I reveal a room filled with photos. A lot of them are of me and Mom or just me. I'm not that conceited before you jump to conclusions. There is also a few of my Dad's platinum records on the walls. I watch as Spencer looks around inspecting the photographs in complete awe.

"What is this room Ash?" She asks as she continues to look at some pictures.

"Before my Mom left my Dad she sort of started to put this room together for me. You see she knew that she would be gone a lot if she followed her dreams so this room is sort of a reminder of her for me. My Mom had me so young that she never got to do anything that she dreamed of when she was our age. She gave birth to me and then married my Dad because that's what her parents wanted. She was so sad all the time Spence because my Dad is such an ass. He would cheat on her all the time, he treated her like crap and only fought to get custody of me just to spite her. You see my Dad resents me because I remind him of her so much and I know that he misses her, not that he would ever admit that to anyone let alone me. Even though he was an ass he loved her in his own way I guess. So this is where I used to come when I missed her or forgot what it was like to look into the eyes of somebody that truly cared for me" I stop to breathe for a second and check that I'm not bumming Spencer out too much.

"Why are you showing me this Ashley?" She asks with a concerned look in her eyes. It's not a bad look at all, in fact it looks like she actually cares.

"I just wanted to share something with you so that you sort of understand why I have always acted the way I have. I don't want to be like him Spencer and I stopped coming to this room because I was becoming him for a while which terrifies me. I want to be the best version of me that I can be for you" God why do I feel like I'm going to pass out? This being honest and open thing is harder than I thought.

"Ashley trust me when I say that you are not the person that you think you are. You are a pretty awesome version of yourself already. I wouldn't change you for the world" Her words are so sweet and so honest that I can't help but let a tear fall from my watery eyes. She's by my side in seconds holding me and placing little kisses on my neck. Her kisses lead up to my lips and I close the gap between us. This kiss is so desperate and I can tell that Spencer is trying to reassure me with her lips and it's working because I feel safe. For the first time in years I feel safe with somebody and I trust her with my heart which is not something I have done before. I place my hands on her hips pulling her closer to me and I can feel her hands tangled in my hair pulling me into her and I am not complaining at all.

In that moment I genuinely believe that Spencer Carlin could be the beginning of something amazing for me and I am going to do everything in my power keep her if she'll let me.


	19. Next to me

chapter 19

Ashley's P.O.V

Waking up next to Spencer was possibly the best thing in the world. We had left the twins to sleep in the home made fort/tent thing I had constructed in my room and we had crashed on the bean bag in the photo room.

I was awake before Spencer because i could hear the twins over the baby monitor talking about how great last night was. I couldn't help but smile for a number of reasons in that moment. I know that a lot of this was to do with the beautiful girl beside, who am I kidding it was all her. I can't help but lean over and kiss her which caused her to smile.

"You watching me sleep?" I hear her grumble which nearly made me fall off the large bean bag.

"Were you pretending to be asleep?" I retort making her smile in return.

"We need to get up before they start getting bored" Spencer reminds me.

"Boooo" I whine in a very similar manner of my younger siblings.

"I'll go deal with them and you shower" Spencer instructs.

"I like bossy Spencer" I sigh as I stand up giving her a hand.

She places a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth and disappears down the hall towards my room to deal with the twins.

The rest of the week at school was pretty quiet and normal. Well, as normal as my life could be but overall it was quite successful. I had gone a whole week without detention which I feel I should get some sort of medal for.

I'm currently sat at home waiting rather impatiently for Spencer to arrive. She had to take the twins to a birthday party right after school so I have been deprived of my Spencer time. Not that I ind for their sakes but I feel like I have barely seen her this week. Now I have never been clingy in my life but for some reason Spencer brings this 'quality' out in me. I don't even know where we even stand but I know that I want to spend all my time with her.

Ooooh there's her car, shit I need to look less pathetic. I quickly dart up to my room and try to act casual so I pick up a school book pretending to read it as I hear Spencer heading up the stairs. i see my door open slowly and I look up to see Spencer laughing slightly.

"Something funny Carlin?" I ask eyeing her.

"Hilarious actually" She responds as walks slowly into my room.

"Gonna share?"

"Ashley you are aware that you're holding that trig book upside down right?" She tells me and I mentally swear at my own stupidity. I drop the book on the bed.

"It actually makes more sense if you read it upside down" I try my best to maintain my swagger but it went out the window the minute I saw her in a swimming costume all those weeks ago.

"How long were sat by the door?" She asks stifling a giggle.

"I was't waiting by the door Spence"

"Tell the truth or I won't kiss you" She threatens.

"Ugh fine for 3 hours or something. I played game boy for a while and totallt cleaned that window" I final admit and she rewards my honesty with a quick kiss.

"The twins have already eaten at the party but I can cook something for us if you like?" This girl is so sweet.

"It's already 8 Spencer Julia will be home" I point out knowing that my step mother wouldn't be happy with the help staying late for dinner.

"It's a good job Julia is woking late and won't be home until 10 which gives us 2 whole hours of alone time once the twins are in bed" Before Spencer finishes the sentence I am half way down the stairs scooping Darcy and Taylor up. Hell I'm telling the a bed time story as I carry them up the stairs. They are giggling and calling me crazy. I hear Spencer snicker as she walks past the bedroom. I have tucked the twins in and they are out within minutes. They probably used a lot of energy at the party so i am not surprised. I switch on the baby monitor and headed down the stairs.

I check my reflection in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs and I know I look ok. I'd had a lot of spare so some of it was naturally spent looking in the mirror.

I peer into the kitchen and Spencer is in her own world cooking and she looks incredible, breathtaking in fact. She has lowered the lights and lit some candles. That's when it hits me...this is our first date!Shit I have never actually dated a girl before. I have no idea what to say or do. Fuck pull yourself together Davies and try to act cool. I look round the foyer and spot a vase full of flowers. I quickly grab them from the vase and shake off the excess water hoping my impromptu gift will be okay.

I cough as I enter the dimly lit room and she looks up smiling at me in that way that only she can and I melt.

"Hey" I finally say feeling quite lame.

"Hey...is this too much?" Spencer asks me and I shake my head immediately telling he no.

"It's perfect" That's all I can say because I really have no idea what to say to her.

"Um these are for you?" It comes out a question because as I hand the stolen lowers to her I feel the most lame I have ever actually felt in my life.

"You shouldn't have" She laughs as she takes them from me. I shrug and she gives me a kiss which happily accept. The kiss starts to get a bit heated especially as I force her backwards until her back slams into the island in the kitchen causing some pots to shake.

"Shit was that the front door?" Spencer asks pulling away. I stand silent and I hear footsteps going towards my Dads obvious. Shit...shit shit shit. If my Dad sees this I am officially off to boot cap or some shit like that. We break a part as if Spencer just read my mind. She turns back on the lights and blow out the candle. She hides the wine glasses and toss the flowers in the bin. Spencer presumes her position behind the cooker and I take a seat pretending to play with my phone. Finally my Dad saunters into the kitchen eyeing Spencer and myself.

"The twins in bed?" He asks Spencer ignoring me completely.

"Yes I put them down about 10 minutes ago. I'm just getting some food ready for them tomorrow" Spencer answers sweetly. In that moment I actually see my Dad check Spencer out as he walks behind her to grab a drink. I feel physically sick but try to shake it off knowing that a row wouldn't be worth it.

"Ashley why are you bugging the sitter?" Could he be more of an ass?

"Her name is Spencer" I snap making him finally look at me.

"I know that Ashley" He replies with a cocky smile.

"Ashley isn't bugging me Mr Davies" Spencer pipes up.

" Please call me Raife" Pass the bucket please.

"That's ok Mr Davies and like I was saying Ashley was actually helping me with this while I put the twins down. I'll just put this into some tuperware and head home"

"Can I give you a lift?" My Dad offers and I can't believe he is hitting on Spencer in front of me.

"I have my car thank you Mr Davies plus I have some homework I need to finish with Ashley"

"Is that wise?" My Dad tries to joke but it falls flat and Spencer just rolls her eyes.

"Actually Ashley is really smart Mr Davies and really helps me out" I can't help but smile at her for sticking up for me even though it is falling on deaf ears.

"I'll be in my office" My Dad huffed and left the room. We bot sighed with relief as he disappeared around the corner.

"Want to come to my place to study for a bit?" Spencer offers I can't help but smile.

"Lets go beautiful" I reply taking her hand and pulling her towards the front door. Spencer pops her head into my Dad's office to tell him that she was heading out.

"He's not there" Spencer informs me causing me to roll my eyes. I grab my cell and call him, he answers.

"Where are you?" I ask with no pleasantries.

"Had to go out"

"Didn't think it would be a good idea to let Spence know?"

"Not problem kid" With that he hangs up.

"God he is such an ass" A nearly yell.

"It's cool Ash, we can study here" Spencer tells me holding my hands and I'm smiling again.

"We were this close to our first date you know?" I moan as we head back to the kitchen hand in hand.

"Okay I Spencer Carlin promise that I will have an official date with you Ashley Davies on Saturday" Spencer states with a dorky smile on her face.

"I'm totally busy on Saturday...washing my hair" I joke and she feigns sadness.

"That sucks oh well guess I'll just go find another girl to occupy my time"

"You will not. I am the only girl that should occupy your time...you know if that's ok with you" I falter realising that I am basically saying that we should be exclusive.

"Am I the only girl that occupies your time?" Spencer asks me shyly.

"You occupy most of my waking and sleeping thoughts Spencer" I reply as honestly as I can. She kisses me and all the stress of the last half an hour just washes away. I have a date with Spencer on Saturday.


	20. Hey Ho Let's Go

tear down the stars

Firstly I apologise for the delay in updating this story. I sort of lost interest in writing for a while. Not really sure if anyone will still be interested in this but will give it a go. Please let me know what you think. Also please excuse any poor grammar, this is not because I do not have a grasp of the english language. It is because I am using note pad on my ipad to write this so I do no edit etc.

Enjoy x

Hey Ho Lets Go!

I have a date with Spencer tomorrow and I have no goddamn idea what to do. I have never actually taken a girl on a real date! I have never really dated before so I'm sort of panicking. Okay I am really panicking. To top it off I don't get to see Spencer today at all which sucks. She is in some day long work shop thing for smart kids at school so no sneaky make out sessions for me. Then to make it all that little bit worse the kids have a play date tonight and Spencer is busy.

Now I realise I sound pathetic so you don't need to tell me. I head over towards Kyla and Aiden knowing that my sister will have food that wasn't purchased from the school canteen.

"Feed me" I plead as I drop myself on to the bench. Kyla hands me half of her sandwich and I'm almost happy.

"Where's your new best friend?"

I'm assuming you mean Spencer. She is on a training course or something for dorks. Hey why aren't you on it?"

"I did it last year" Kyla admits which only makes me laugh some more.

"So I need to ask you something little sister" I look over at Aiden giving Kyla the hint that he needs to be gone. She nudges him and he leaves without saying a word. Pretty sure that guy is retarded.

"So I'm taking Spencer on a date and I have no idea what to do. What do normal people do on a date?"

"Ash you are far from normal so don't try to be. If Spencer has agreed to go on a date with you then she already knows this and will not be expecting a 'normal' date" Kyla looks quite pleased with herself.

"I guess you're right"

"I am! Now stop acting like a girl and start acting like Ashley"

The rest of the day drags a long and I head home. The house is eerily quiet as the twins are out and Spencer isn't here. I remember when the twins were first born, I used to resent them which is so stupid but they changed everything. My house used to be quiet like this but they brought noise and chaos with them. Now that I'm stood here in this giant house I feel bad forever thinking my life would be better off without them. I miss the noise and chatter but mostly the laughter.

I head up to my room hoping I will feel less alone in there but after half an hour of milling around and playing with my guitar I feel more bored than I ever have. Before I would have a few drinks and then call some random chick for a hook up. But I don't feel like doing that any more which sounds stupid but I feel like a different version of me, a better version or at least I hope so. I actually find myself thinking about my actions now rather than jumping in head first and dealing with the fall out when the hang over kicks in. At the fore front of my mind is Spencer which is crazy and irrational but the girl has done something to me. I just want to impress her and thought of upsetting her scares me. Once again I get that I sound sad and pathetic but I don't care. Damn it I want to see her...

Spencer's P.O.V

Today has been hell! I mean literally. My stupid English teacher decided that I would benefit from a day long course on writing which meant a whole day without seeing Ashley. I guess I'm so used to seeing her that I kind of get withdrawals when we are apart. Ashley Davies has well and truly won me over. The last few weeks have been strange, exciting and incredible. She is so different to the girl that I met when I first started at King. She is kind, caring, funny and sexy as hell. Screw it I'm calling her. I pick up from phone and dial her number. Her cute little face flashes up but there's no answer which disappoints me. I try to focus my attention back on my homework which is hard as now my brain is running wild wondering what Ashley is up to. My thoughts of Ashley's whereabouts are disturbed by a figure falling through my open bedroom window scaring me half to death but I soon start laughing when I recognise the figure lying on my carpet out of breathe and red faced.

"You do realise we have a front door" I state as stand up offering Ashley a hand to help her up. I pull her to her feet and she presses herself against me.

"I was trying to be romantic" She pouts.

"It came across as more stalkerish but the sentiment was cute" I tell her as I place a kiss on her forehead.

"So why are you here?" I'm glad she is but I'm curious.

"Just bored I guess. The monsters are out and I was home alone so I figured breaking and entering would add a bit of spice to my evening" She's lying and it makes me laugh.

"You are all about the spice" I play along and she quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Yes I am" She leans in and kisses me in a way that takes my breathe away. I return the kiss and I find my hands running up her body. God this body does so many things to me. I pull away and she looks offended.

"Now that you've done you're breaking and entering you should probably leave"

"I just got here?" She whines.

"Okay just a little longer" I kiss her again and from nowhere she lifts me up by my waist and carries me to my bed. She lays me down and then lies on top of me. Our kiss continues and I can feel the heat between us and I know in that moment that my resolve will not last much longer. My hands are exploring her flesh and it feels good. I start tugging her shirt and I'm about to pull it off when my door flies open. All I can see is an upside down version of my Mom looking slightly amused but not impressed.

"Ashley we have a front door dear" My Mom points out but Ashley doesn't respond. She is still lying on top of me and looks frozen. I nudge her and she jumps off me like my skin electrocuted her. I hear my Mom chuckle again and I could kill her.

"Sorry Mrs Carlin" Ashley finally mutters and I snort a little. Yes I should be embarrassed and I am but I know my Mom won't tell me off or make me cringe.

"It's fine just use the front door and maybe visit at a more reasonable hour" my Mom suggests and I realise it is gone 10 pm.

"Sorry Mrs Carlin"

"Stop calling me Mrs Carlin. You two say goodnight please" My Mom leaves the room and I start laughing but Ashley looks mortified.

"Ash I have never seen you look like that before"

"I have never been caught sneaking my girl...a girls room before" Pretty sure she nearly said girlfriend then and I suddenly feel very girly.

"Look my Mom is cool so don't stress and like she said use the front door"

She still looks unsure so I pull her close to me and kiss her again.

"Be ready for 8 am tomorrow" She tells me and I'm excited.

"That's early" I stupidly say.

"I have a lot planned" She tells me sweetly and I think I just swooned a little bit. She kisses me one last time and leaves me room. I hear her mumble an embarrassed good bye to my Mom. Within a few seconds my Mom appears in my room.

"Thought you two were just friends?"

"We are...sort of"

"I've never made out with my friends like that" I almost vomit at the thought of it.

"Okay we are going on a date tomorrow but that's all I'm saying"

"So you have sorted out the history?"

"Yes Mother"

"You sorted things with Carmen" Damn

"Nope"

"You should make at least try Spence. You guys have been friends for a while now" My Mom is sort of right but she doesn't know the history.

"I have tried Mom but things are different especially with Ashley in the picture"

"Okay Honey but just think about it please?" She kisses me on the head and closes my door. I know Carmen has been there for me but she also screwed me over plus she lied to me. All I can think about is my date with Ashley and I do as I fall asleep.


End file.
